Where Do We Go From Here?
by TaintedLove
Summary: Story starts off in the middle of everything for Eli and Grace... eventually you'll see how they got to this point, but the more important question is> Where do they go from here? **Story is now COMPLETE.
1. Happy Birthday!

~A Once and Again Series~  
  
Where Do We Go From Here?  
  
Hey, thanks for reading. This is an Eli/Grace series. Back story It's May, Grace is a senior, almost ready to graduate. Eli still lives in the garage at Lily and Rick's. There's more to it than that, especially about Eli and Grace... but you'll slowly understand more as the chapters go on.  
  
Chapter One// Happy Birthday!  
  
"Happy birthday, Gracie," Lily said, as she shook Grace awake.  
  
Grace opened her eyes and groaned. "Mom, I'm eighteen. I think it's time to drop the 'Gracie'."  
  
"Oh, and what do you want me to call you?" Lily asked.  
  
Grace shrugged, "Anything but Gracie."  
  
"Fine. Happy birthday, your Graciousness." Lily kissed her daughter's forehead and left the room.  
  
Grace sank back down into her bed, glad that her birthday was on a Saturday this year. She was eighteen now... officially an adult. Grace smiled at the thought, and was just drifting back into her peaceful dreamland, when there was a thump on the bed. Grace opened her eyes.  
  
"Happy birthday!" Zoe cried, sitting on the edge of Grace's bed.  
  
"Let me sleep!"  
  
Zoe got off the bed, and went over to Grace's mirror. She looked at her reflection and then looked back at Grace, whose eyes were just starting to shut again. "Are you going to smoke now?"  
  
Grace glared at her sister through her half-closed eyelids, "Of course not."  
  
"But, you could if you wanted to.. you can also get tattoos or get piercings." Zoe informed her.  
  
"I'm not going to do any of that!" Grace cried, pulling her blue comforter over her head. Why wouldn't they just let her sleep in? Grace heard Zoe leave her room, and she pulled the comforter down. She looked around her room, began to get up, but then decided against it. She lay back down with a smile. It was after all, HER day. It was her birthday.  
  
There was a knock on her open door. Grace looked over, but didn't get up.  
  
"Hey Grace," Jessie said from the doorway. "I just wanted to say Happy Birthday."  
  
"Thanks," Grace said. Jessie disappeared, and Grace closed her eyes. She rested for a few minutes and then there was another knock on her door. She looked. It was Rick. Did they all plan to ruin her morning sleep?  
  
"Happy birthday!" Rick said.  
  
"Thanks," Grace said from her bed.  
  
"Aren't you getting up? Your mom's making you a birthday breakfast," Rick told her.  
  
"Yeah, in a minute." Grace said. Rick left, and Grace went to her door, shutting it. Hopefully that would stop the flow of birthday greeters. Of course, the only people living here left to wish her Happy Birthday was Eli and her baby brother Dominic. But Dominic couldn't talk yet, and Eli was... Eli. Grace lay back down on her bed, on top of her blankets. She lay there, thinking for a few minutes, but then her mother called to her that breakfast was ready.  
  
Grace got up and reluctantly headed downstairs.  
  
* * *  
  
Eli rolled over in his bed in the garage. With a groan he put a hand on his forehead and cursed himself for getting drunk last night. What was he thinking? But, luckily it was Saturday and he could sleep off his hangover. Eli reached over and opened the drawer on his nightstand. He took out a jar of extra strength Tylenol and shook out three pills. He swallowed them down without water, the bitter taste lingering in his throat. He pulled the blankets over his head, blocking out the sunshine that was flowing through the windows, and went back to sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
"Morning, Graciousness," Lily said as Grace joined them at the table. Grace began to regret talking to her mom about 'Gracie'. Was Graciousness really any better? "Happy birthday!" Lily said, setting a plate of blueberry waffles in front of Grace.  
  
Grace looked at the plentiful waffles, her stomach turning over. Lily came over with the maple syrup bottle and proceeded to pour it all over the waffles. Grace looked away. "I don't think I'm hungry, mom."  
  
"What? Why not?" Lily asked.  
  
Rick looked over from his seat, worried. Ever since Jessie's eating disorder, when ever someone said they were not hungry, it hit a red flag with him.  
  
"I just... I'm just not," Grace said, glancing at the waffles. "I'm sorry, mom. I know you made them especially for me."  
  
"Yeah, but it's your birthday... and if you're not hungry, you're not hungry," Lily said, a bit disappointed.  
  
"Thanks mom," Grace said. She stood up, giving her mother a kiss. She left the kitchen and went upstairs to get dressed.  
  
* * *  
  
Eli opened his eyes at the sound of someone knocking loudly on his door. He looked at the clock, seeing that it was after 5pm. "Who is it?" He called out. He felt better than he had earlier, but there was still a slight headache.  
  
"It's Jessie!"  
  
"Yes?" Eli asked.  
  
Jessie opened the door, and looked critically at Eli, who was still in bed. "Do you know what time it is?"  
  
Eli, who had just looked at the clock a few seconds ago, needed to look again. "5:12"  
  
Jessie rolled her eyes. "I can't believe this is your life!"  
  
"Excuse me?" Eli asked, annoyed.  
  
"You don't do anything!" Jessie said.  
  
"I do stuff..." Eli argued, getting out of bed. He started looking around for a clean pair of pants and a shirt.  
  
Jessie watched him, a sad look on her face. She missed the old Eli. Eli turned around, seeing that she was still there... "What do you want?"  
  
"Nothing," Jessie began to turn away. She stopped. "It's Grace's birthday, by the way..."  
  
Jessie left, closing the door hard behind her. Eli paused in his search for clothes, and looked off into space. "SHIT!"  
  
* * *  
  
Grace looked up from her computer as her mother knocked on her open door.  
  
"Dinner's almost ready," Lily told her. "Are you still feeling sick?"  
  
Grace nodded. She had been unable to eat the big lunch her mother had prepared early. The same thing that happened at breakfast happened at lunch. She had just looked at the food, and felt queasy. Lily had insisted on taking her temperature, but it was normal. Rick suggested they take Grace to the hospital anyway. But Grace had talked them out of it. She knew however, that if she wasn't eating by tomorrow, Rick would insist she go to the doctors.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to try eating anything, sweetie?" Lily asked. "Maybe just some soda crackers..."  
  
"Maybe later, mom," Grace said, and her mother reluctantly exited into the hall.  
  
After her mother left, Grace heard a car start up on the street, and hurried to the window. She watched as Eli's car took off down the street. She leaned her head against the cool window pane, as tears filled up in her eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
"Grace, it's time for your presents!" Lily said as Grace came downstairs an hour later.  
  
Grace saw her father standing next to her mother, and went over and gave him a hug.  
  
"Happy birthday, my Grace," Jake said, kissing the top of her head.  
  
Grace looked around, seeing her mother, her father, Rick, Jessie, Zoe and Judy... but no Eli.  
  
"Here, open this one first," Zoe said, shoving a wrapped gift at Grace.  
  
"Zoe, let her sit down first!" Lily cried.  
  
Zoe pulled the present back and waited until Grace sat down on the couch, and then handed her the gift again.  
  
Grace smiled at her sister and opened the gift. It was a car air freshener and a CD.  
  
"The CD is for you to play in--" Zoe started, but Jake put a hand over Zoe's mouth.  
  
Grace could already guess how the sentence ended, though. The next few gifts confirmed her suspicions: a CD holder for a car visor, a steering wheel cover, a pair of fuzzy dice, car seat covers, etc.  
  
Grace smiled at her parents. "Okay, where's the car?"  
  
Lily and Jake grinned happily, and led her out to the street, where a baby blue Honda was parked at the curb. Lily handed her the keys, "Happy birthday from all of us."  
  
Grace smiled, knowing she should be happier. "Thanks you guys. I love it."  
  
* * *  
  
Grace was writing a story on her computer later, when a knock came on her door. "Come in."  
  
The door opened and Eli stepped in, shutting the door behind him. Grace looked back at her computer screen.  
  
"Grace..." Eli said, but Grace refused to look at him.  
  
"Happy birthday." Eli said, sliding a bag across the desk.  
  
Grace looked at the bag with disgust. "It's not my birthday anymore... it's after midnight."  
  
"Oh," Eli said. "Sorry. I would have given it to you sooner, but..."  
  
"I don't want your gift," Grace said coldly.  
  
"Please, just take it, Grace," Eli pleaded.  
  
Grace looked him directly in the eyes for the first time since he entered her room. "Do you really think a gift is going to solve everything??"  
  
"Grace," Eli moaned.  
  
"Get out!" Grace cried. "Just go..."  
  
Eli sighed and left, leaving the present behind. Grace looked at it angrily, and then shoved it off the edge of the desk and into the trash can.  
  
* * * 


	2. Best to be Sure

~A Once and Again Series~  
  
Where do we go from here?  
  
Chapter Two// Best to be Sure  
  
"Here you go," Lily said, setting down a plate of scrambled eggs and toast in front of Grace. "Are you feeling better today, Grace?"  
  
Grace nodded, and even smiled up at her mother, even though her stomach was twisting and turning. Lily smiled back, and hurried away to the next room.  
  
Grace looked around, seeing that the room was empty and went over to the garage can. She flipped the lid and scraped her food into the trash. She carried her cleaned plate over to the sink.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Grace looked up with a start. Jessie stood in the doorway to the living room, her arms crossed.  
  
"Grace, are you--?" Jessie said, confused. What she had just seen Grace do was so familiar to her own days of anorexia.  
  
Grace frowned, knowing there was only one thing she could do to make Jessie understand. She sighed and grabbed Jessie's arm. "I'll explain, just let's go up to my room."  
  
Jessie followed Grace up the stairs, never expecting what was coming.  
  
* * *  
  
Eli lifted his arm and hit his alarm clock. He had to get ready for work. He was 21, and he stilled lived at home, and worked at his step- aunt's bookstore. Truth be told, he knew it was the only job where he wouldn't be fired from. And even with Judy and Jake as his bosses, he still came close to losing his job every once and a while.  
  
Eli sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt from the clean pile of laundry Lily had done for him. He looked at the clock and saw he still had ten minutes to kill before he had to leave. He opened his top dresser drawer and moved his sock around until he found his bag of pot.  
  
Eli exited from his room twenty minutes later, his eyes slightly glazed over. He ran into Jessie in the kitchen, who had the strangest look on her face. Eli ignored it and headed out to his car.  
  
* * *  
  
Grace smiled as she drove the street in new car. She let herself take delight in her present, and then slowly allowed her nagging thoughts to return. Her smile had faded by the time she reached the drug store. And as she parked the car, fresh tears wet her face.  
  
"You idiot," Grace said to herself, in the sanctuary of her car. "You idiot!"  
  
Grace's head fell into her hands, and she allowed herself a few more tears. Then she looked up into the visor mirror, wiping away any telltale signs of her breakdown.  
  
Grace got out of her Honda and entered the store. She paused at the entrance, her heart beating madly as she checked for people she knew. Nobody looked familiar. Grace bit her lower lip slightly and walked past the aisles until she found the right one. She looked around once more, and entered the aisle.  
  
She became overwhelm by the different kinds, and finally chose the one she saw on commercials. She took her purchase up the register, throwing a candy bar down too.  
  
"Hi," The cashier said, smiling. Her tag read, Darla.  
  
Grace nodded, having lost her ability to speak as she watched Darla scan her items. Darla did, and gave Grace a tiny look of pity, but didn't say anything. It wasn't her place. "That'll be 8.33, honey."  
  
Grace slid a ten across the counter. Darla counted out her change. Grace took the change, throwing it in her purse without care. She took the bag from Darla, her hand gripping tight on it. Grace turned.  
  
"Honey?" Darla called. Grace looked over her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah?" Grace asked, nervously.  
  
"It'll be okay," Darla said, giving Grace a gentle smile. "It's not the end of the world. You seem like a strong girl."  
  
"Thanks," Grace said, taking in Darla's words with appreciation. That was what she needed to hear right now. Grace smiled back at the kind stranger and took her purchases out to her car.  
  
* * *  
  
Grace went up to Jessie's attic room with her bag. Jessie watched her come in and stared at the bag with unease.  
  
"Did you buy it?" Jessie asked.  
  
Grace nodded, dropping the bag on Jessie's bed, and sat down next to it.  
  
"Grace, are you going to take it?" Jessie asked, getting up from her desk chair. "I mean, you already think you are... but it's best to be sure."  
  
"Jessie, I already KNOW I am." Grace corrected her. "But..." She opened the bag, taking out the EPT Pregnancy Test.  
  
Jessie looked at it wide eyed, still unable to believe that her stepsister might be--- was--- pregnant.  
  
"Jess?" Came a call on the stairs leading up to her room.  
  
Grace threw the pregnancy test back into the bag, and hid the bag under Jessie's pillow.  
  
"Uh, yes?" Jessie called out after Grace had stashed away the bag.  
  
The door swung open, and Eli's head popped in. He looked over at Grace in surprise.  
  
Grace looked at the quilt on Jessie's bed with great interest.  
  
"Was there something you wanted, Eli?" Jessie asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I just wanted to borrow a couple dollars," Eli explained.  
  
Jessie's eyes narrowed and she was on the verge of denying her brother the money, but she knew Grace would breath easier as soon as Eli left. Jessie went over to her dresser, and took out three ones.  
  
"What?" Eli complained as he took the money from her. "3 dollars?"  
  
Jessie raised her eyebrows. "It's all I have, and you still owe me twenty from last week."  
  
"Alright," Eli said angrily. He looked over at Grace briefly. "Grace..." He said, his voice gone of his anger. He just sounded tired now.  
  
Grace looked up and shot Eli a harsh look. Eli backed out of the room quickly. Jessie closed the door behind him. She walked over to Grace, "Time to make sure."  
  
Grace nodded, and took out the plastic bag containing the pregnancy test. She headed for the bathroom.  
  
* * * 


	3. Trouble in Grace Land

~A Once and Again Series~  
  
Where Do We Go From Here?  
Okay, I know I'm making Eli seem like a bad guy here, but don't worry this is an Eli/Grace story... so... thanks for reading.  
  
Chapter 3//Trouble in Grace Land  
Grace pulled her legs up, letting her chin rest on her knees. She looked down at her bare feet and sighed heavily. She was pregnant. The pregnancy test had confirmed it. She had a little baby growing inside of her. Grace hugged her legs tighter against her body and closed her eyes.  
  
"Oh..." The word rushed out of her, like a balloon with the air flowing out of a hole. Grace felt like her whole life was suddenly one big black hole.... What was she going to do?  
  
* * *  
  
"Eli!" Jessie called, making Eli turn and look at her.  
  
Eli waited silently, wanting to get in his room as quickly as possible. But of course, his sister probably had something she wanted to talk about... or nag him about. Eli didn't want to deal with anything negative right now. He had had a lousy day.  
  
"Did you get your paycheck today?" Jessie asked, finally when he didn't speak up.  
  
Eli frowned, and pulled the envelope from his pocket. He thrust a twenty at his sister.  
  
"It's 30 actually," Jessie reminded him. "Three from Sunday, twenty from last week, five from..."  
  
Eli took out a ten and gave it to her. He turned to make for his garage apartment.  
  
"Eli?" Jessie asked.  
  
Eli looked at her unwillingly.  
  
Jessie looked back at him, losing the words she had wanted to say to him.  
  
Eli looked past her, as Grace entered the living room. Eli's face changed, losing its hard look, and instead having a softer, sadder expression. Jessie looked back and forth between the two of them. "I've got homework," Jessie said quickly.  
  
"I'm just getting something to eat," Grace said at the same time, hurrying into the kitchen, ruining Jessie's plan of getting Eli and Grace together to talk. Jessie went up the stairs reluctantly, looking back at where her brother stood, looking defeated.  
  
* * *  
  
Grace climbed into bed that night, feeling horrible. Her whole life was one big mess, and she had no clue how to start finding her way out of it. Jessie kept telling her she should just tell her parents... just get it out there, but Grace wasn't ready to do that yet. If she told anyone besides Jessie, that would just make it seem more "real". Grace didn't know if she was ready to deal with reality yet.  
  
Grace was just slipping off into the comforts of sleep, when her bedroom door creaked open, throwing a line of light into the room. Grace closed her eyes, pretending sleep had already claimed her. The door closed again, but Grace heard movement in the darkness of her room. The rustle of fabric, the sound of a zipper...  
  
Grace waited, her eyes fighting against the dark, looking at the dark figure coming closer.  
  
"Are you going to move over?" A voice asked.  
  
Grace slid over in the bed, leaving space for him. She felt his naked body against her side. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Eli's lips found her neck. "What do you think?"  
  
Grace swallowed, finding it had become hard to think. But she couldn't just let this happen... "I thought we decided..."  
  
Eli's hands caressing her aching body. His lips like fire, teasing her skin. His silence breaking her. She gave in. Their lips met, hurried and wanting. It had been so long. Warmth flowed through her body.  
  
"Wait--- you know this bed squeaks," Grace reminded him.  
  
Eli pulled away, and Grace wondered in the darkness if he was leaving, but then she felt his hand pulling her down on the floor. He took her in his arms again, his kissing sending her into ecstasy.  
  
* * *  
  
"Why are you sleeping on the floor?"  
  
Grace opened her eyes with a start. Zoe stood over her. Grace immediately looked to her left, where Eli had lain after they finished their sweaty tanglement. But he had gone sometime in the night.  
  
"And why are you only wearing your bra?" Zoe asked.  
  
Grace looked down at herself, pulling the blankets up to cover her upper body. "I... was really hot last night," Grace said to Zoe. "Don't you have to go get ready for school?"  
  
Zoe scampered away. Grace closed her bedroom door, looking at the crumpled blankets on the floor with unease. Had she really let that happen last night? What had she been thinking?  
  
Grace turned towards her closet, planning to grab her clothes for the day, but caught sight of herself in the mirror instead. She found herself touching her belly with curiosity... did she really have a baby in there? Grace smiled, not realizing she had until she saw it on her own face in the mirror.  
  
* * *  
  
"So, I said, 'Kev if you don't like it, then we don't have to go'. And Kevin goes, 'No, no, I'll go to any movie you want'. So I go, 'I want to see this one' and he's like... 'no way'," Julie rambled on.  
  
Grace picked up her hamburger, eating it hungrily. She still occasionally had some queasiness when it came to food, but that only seemed to hit her for a few hours, and then suddenly she'd be starving.  
  
"So, I go, 'Kev, you said any movie I wanted'... and he's like 'anyone but that one'," Julie sighed. "He's such an idiot. I don't know WHY I date him. Grace, you are SO lucky you aren't dating anyone. Right, Sarah?"  
  
Sarah nodded her agreement. "SO lucky, Grace. Jeff is such a jerk sometimes."  
  
Grace sunk a little lower in her chair, and shrugged.  
  
"So, did I tell you about what Jeff said about next week?" Sarah asked Julie.  
  
"No, what?" Julie said eagerly.  
  
Sarah began talking, but Grace tuned her out. She finished her food, and looked around the school lunchroom. She spotted Jessie a few tables away with Katie. Jessie looked up and noticed Grace's pleading eyes on her and came over to rescue her.  
  
"Grace, can I talk to you about that thing?" Jessie asked.  
  
Grace nodded, saying a quick goodbye to her friends Julie and Sarah. Jessie waved at Katie and Katie joined them as they headed out to the hall. "Thanks, Jess. I just couldn't take anymore of their constant talk about their boyfriends..."  
  
Katie looked at Grace. "Trouble in Guy land?"  
  
Grace shook her head, "Trouble in Grace land." She looked at Jessie, who got it. Katie looked a little hurt that she wasn't let in on it, but didn't say anything.  
  
"You know what?" Grace let out a deep breath. "I'm going home."  
  
"Now?" Jessie asked.  
  
"Yeah," Grace nodded. "I can't take another minute of this. Besides, I graduate in two weeks, so it doesn't really matter if I miss class or not."  
  
"What are you doing after you graduate?" Katie asked politely.  
  
"Oh," Jessie turned to Katie with a smile, "Grace is going to a cool private college, Edgewood, in Madison. I went with her when she visited. My dad says it's never too soon to check out colleges. It's a really nice campus........." Jessie trailed off, realization coming over her face.  
  
Grace frowned, and Jessie looked sadly at her. They both knew now that Grace's plans for college would have to be altered. Her life was changing. Grace felt her eyes tearing up. "I've gotta go."  
  
Jessie nodded, looking guilty. "I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye Grace," Katie said quietly, sensing the tension Jessie's words had created in Grace.  
  
"Bye." Grace fled.  
  
* * *  
  
Grace entered the house, glad that her mother took Dominic with her to her radio job during the day. What she really needed right now was solitude. She went to the kitchen, and poured herself a glass of juice. She caught the sound of a guitar.  
  
Grace hesitated, drinking her juice as she thought about it. Finally she set the glass down and went to the garage. She knocked on the door to Eli's apartment. Silence greeted her. "Come on, Eli, I heard you playing..."  
  
The door opened, "Oh, it's you." Eli said.  
  
Grace took in his appearance. He was wearing a stained tee shirt and a pair of boxers. The slight smell of marijuana drifted off him. "Don't you have work?"  
  
Eli walked away. "What, are you my MOTHER?"  
  
Grace let herself in and closed the door. She followed Eli further into his room, and watched him put a cigarette to his mouth. "You've started smoking again," She said, disappointed.  
  
Eli took in her look, and raised a lighter to the end of the cigarette. He glared at her as he lit it. "I've started doing a lot of things again..." He looked at her, his eyes twinkling in amusement.  
  
Grace thought back to last night, the feel of him on top of her and blushed. Eli noticed the color in her cheeks with gratification. "Grace, did you come here for a reason?" He asked, raising his eyebrows slightly. "Maybe a repeat of last night...?"  
  
Grace shook her head. She hated him. She hated him for making her feel this way. "Get lost, Eli."  
  
"Uh, this is my room, and you're the one who should be going." Eli puffed on his cigarette, watching her carefully.  
  
Grace felt her body tremble with anger. "Why are you such an incredible asshole?"  
  
Eli didn't even blink. "Because I love you, baby."  
  
Grace didn't smile at his joke. She felt like screaming every horrible word she knew to him... and then she'd tell him about the baby. And see how he felt... But no, Grace couldn't make the words come out. Instead she left him, she left his room, she left the garage. She got into her car and just drove.  
  
* * * 


	4. All I'll Ever Be

~A Once and Again Series~  
  
Where Do We Go From Here?  
  
Chapter 4//All I'll Ever Be  
  
"You have to tell them, Grace."  
  
Grace looked over at Jessie and shook her head. "I can't.... not yet. I want to wait till at least I've graduated."  
  
Jessie nodded, "I guess that makes sense. You only have one more week to go."  
  
Grace sighed. She wasn't the least bit excited about graduating anymore. How could see be when now she knew she wouldn't be able to go away to college like all her friends? But Grace was completely anti- abortion, and she knew she wouldn't be able to give her child away for adoption... so, that left only one option. She would keep it, and raise it. Hopefully she'd have help from her parents, but if not... she would make do.  
  
"Are you going to tell the father?" Jessie asked, sneaking a look over at Grace.  
  
Grace shifted on her bed, shaking her head. "I can't Jessie, I just can't. You don't understand..."  
  
Jessie looked up from where she sat on Grace's bedroom floor. A tentative look was on her face as she said, "I think Eli would want to know."  
  
Grace felt her heart skip a beat. "How did you know?" She questioned.  
  
Jessie tilted her head to the side, thinking of how to answer. "I just did."  
  
Grace put her hands over her face. "Oh, God, Jessie... this wasn't supposed to happen."  
  
"I know, but it did," Jessie said gently. "And I really think you should tell my brother. It might help him get out of the slump he's in..."  
  
"What do you mean?" Grace asked, although she thought she knew.  
  
Jessie sighed, "Grace, that's not my brother out there anymore. He's angry, lazy, mean, and stoned all the time... I don't know what caused him to be this way. But maybe this--your pregnancy-- will change him."  
  
Grace thought about it. Her eyes were sad as she said, "I don't think it will."  
  
Jessie looked down at the carpet, running her fingers across it. "What happened between you two?" She asked, looking up at Grace.  
  
Grace paused. That was a hard question to answer. "Jess..." Grace began.  
  
Jessie's shoulders slumped, "I know... you don't want to talk about it. I'm sorry I asked." Jessie stood up, ready to leave, but Grace stopped her.  
  
"Jess?" Grace asked.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Thanks for everything... for being here for me through this," Grace said with her whole heart.  
  
Jessie smiled, "You're welcome."  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh!!" Lily cried loudly. "Oh, Grace! We're SO proud of you!"  
  
Grace hugged her mother. "Thanks." Her mother let go of her reluctantly, and Grace hugged Rick too. They were on her school's lawn after her high school graduation ceremony.  
  
"You have your whole life ahead of you," Rick said to Grace.  
  
Grace smiled, but inside she was thinking that what Rick said was true, but it was going to be a different version of her life than her mother and Rick imagined for her.  
  
Judy came over with her husband Sam, and Grace took their hugs too. Then her father and Tiffany found her, and Grace hugged them too. Grace began to feel a little claustrophobic as her friends and their families surrounded her, all exchanging congratulations.  
  
"Mom, can we go home now?" Grace asked, after the crowd had cleared.  
  
Lily looked over with surprise, "Aren't you going to go to any parties with your friends?"  
  
Grace shook her head, "No."  
  
Lily frowned at that, and Grace quickly spoke before her mother could get on her about it, "I just don't want to. I'm going home..."  
  
Lily looked around for Rick, Jessie and Zoe. "Alright, we'll see you back home then."  
  
Grace hurried off to her Honda. She got in and drove home. As she parked in the driveway she saw Eli leaning against his car, smoking a cigarette.  
  
Eli looked over at her as she got out of the car, with a hurting lack of emotion. "So, you're graduated, huh?"  
  
Grace looked at him, "Yeah. We had a ticket for you... you could have come."  
  
Eli shook his head, "Go back there? No thanks..." He took a last drag off his cigarette and reached inside the open window of his car, stubbing it out in the ashtray on the dash. He turned back to Grace, "So, I guess you're going to be going to some nice school... far away."  
  
Grace froze at that. "Uh, well, I planned on going to that school in Madison, but... things change."  
  
Eli looked at her curiously, "You're not going?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Grace said sharply. She walked further up the driveway towards the house, but as she got near Eli, he reached out, stopping her.  
  
"You should, Grace," He said, his eyes sincere. "You've always been cut out of college... you're not dumb like me."  
  
Grace's face softened, "You're not dumb, Eli... look at what you can do on a guitar. I could never do that."  
  
Eli frowned, "Yeah, and what have I done with my 'amazing' guitar skills... nothing..."  
  
"You could start up a band, Eli," Grace said, her voice growing hopeful. "You could put up ads for a drummer, and bass player... and you could make up beautiful songs like you used to, and you could get gigs..."  
  
"Stop," Eli said, his voice slightly sad. He looked deep into Grace's dark brown eyes, "We both know that won't happen."  
  
"Eli..." Grace reached out, her hands falling on his shoulders, "You're so much more than you let yourself be.."  
  
Eli leaned in, kissing her. Grace kissed him back, feeling the magic that always seemed to be between them. Eli's hands slid up her back, drawing her into him. And then... then he was pushing her away.  
  
"You're wrong, Grace. This is all I'll ever be. You won't change me, so stop trying." Eli said harshly.  
  
Grace stepped back, closing her eyes briefly. "I..."  
  
"Just go, Grace. Go make something of yourself. Go to college and have boyfriends, and have a career," Eli's guard was back up, and he said this blandly, lacking any real emotion.  
  
Grace shook her head, "I don't think I can do that... not anymore."  
  
But Eli wasn't listening. He was already getting into his car. Grace watched him back out of the driveway, hurt.  
  
* * *  
  
Eli came into her room that night. Grace was still awake. "Eli..."  
  
Eli was silent, as he sat down in the bed next to her in the dark. Grace felt his hands run up her body and his lips on her neck, but she was resolved to remain firm. "Eli, stop."  
  
Eli stopped. "You want to get on the floor? Or we could go out to my room..."  
  
Grace got up from the bed, and turned on the light. Eli looked over from where he sat on her bed in his boxers.  
  
"I don't think we should do this..." Grace told him, coming back to sit down next to him. She found she couldn't even look him in the eyes. She found herself staring at his bare chest and stomach, and she looked away, at the wall.  
  
"Ugh, Grace," Eli groaned. "You say that every time, and yet when have you turned me down?"  
  
Grace scowled, "So... this time I mean it."  
  
Eli studied her face, as she looked down at the blanket on her bed. He moved forward, ready to kiss her, but Grace turned her head. "We should have stopped this a long time ago," Grace said sadly. "Our relationship is screwed up, Eli."  
  
"You think I don't know that?" Eli said angrily. "Oh, wait... it's because I'm the dumb one, right? And you're the one going off to college."  
  
"I'm not going to damn college!" Grace snapped.  
  
Eli shook his head, "Yeah, you will... your mother wouldn't let you NOT go. It would be a crime against humanity or something..."  
  
Grace crossed her arms over her chest. "My mother won't have a say in it. I'm not going... end of story."  
  
"So, what are you going to do?" Eli questioned sarcastically, "Get a job at Booklover's and turn into a loser like me?"  
  
"You're not a loser," Grace said softly.  
  
"Yeah, says who? Ask my dad, my mom, Lily, Jessie... they'll all tell you I am."  
  
"Eli, you're not a loser... I'll tell you that." Grace said truthfully. "Why else would I have gotten into this mess?" She said the last part without thinking about it, and Eli looked at her quizzically.  
  
"What mess?"  
  
Grace stumbled for the words. She had to tell him, sometime or another. Once she told her parents she was pregnant, it wouldn't take Eli long to see he was the father. "Eli... I have something to tell you..." Grace said, trembling.  
  
"What?" Eli asked.  
  
Grace looked into his eyes with trouble. "I... I'm pregnant."  
  
Eli looked like he had been hit with a bolt of lighting, as all color faded from his face, and his mouth dropped open. He looked at Grace, gapping for breath.  
  
Grace waited for him to say something, to say anything. But Eli got up from the bed instead, and left her room in silence. Grace broke down in tears as she lay on her bed, alone.  
  
* * * 


	5. Don't Freak Out

~A Once and Again Series~  
  
Where do we go from here?  
  
Chapter 5//Don't Freak Out  
  
Grace was in the kitchen, making a little snack for herself, while thinking of her plans for the day which consisted of: nothing and more nothing, when Eli came in. Grace looked up at him curiously. She hadn't seen him since the other night when she was pregnant. He had been avoiding her.  
  
"Good morning," Eli said to Grace. He opened the fridge, and took out the orange juice.  
  
Grace watched him, waiting for him to say something... anything. "Eli?"  
  
Eli turned, looking at her. His eyes were blank. Grace had no idea what he was thinking. Eli drank his orange juice.  
  
Grace put aside the sandwich she had been making and tried to think of the right words to say to Eli... 'Don't worry, I don't need you to be a part of the baby's life' and 'I know you don't want to be the father of my child, so you don't have to be' played on the tip of her tongue. Grace was decided between them when she heard Dominic crying in the living room.  
  
Grace sighed, leaving Eli who had found her sandwich and was eating it. She went in the living room, and found Dominic just awake from his nap. Grace picked up the four and a half month year old, soothing him with gentle words. Dominic was a generally good baby, and Grace didn't mind that her mother had asked her to baby-sit a few days a week this summer, so Lily could focus more at work. It wasn't like Grace had other urgent plans.  
  
And, besides it would be good practice, for when she had her own little guy or girl. Grace began singing Dominic the "Baby Beluga" song, and was rewarded with a happy chuckle from the baby. Grace smiled back, and then she caught site of Eli in the doorway, watching her.  
  
Eli had stood in the doorway to the living room since he had finished off Grace's sandwich, and had seen Grace comforting the baby. The scene he saw before him brought forth an overwhelming rush of feelings. Thoughts of Grace comforting HIS baby came to his mind, and he was literally stricken motionless as reality hit him. Grace was going to be a mother to HIS child.  
  
"Eli?" Grace asked, not realizing what Eli was seeing... her with a baby. She looked at him quizzically, "Are you okay?" She shifted Dominic to her other side and then she looked down at the baby in her arms in understanding. "Eli, about me being pregnant..."  
  
Eli found his words, "You definitely are?"  
  
"Yes," Grace answered. "And I don't expect you to be a part of the baby's life. I'd understand if you didn't want to be."  
  
Eli frowned. Was that what Grace thought of him? Did Grace really think he would do that? Eli shook his head in anger, "You're just like the rest of them, Grace..."  
  
"What?" Grace asked, hurt. She thought he was talking about her being like the rest of the other girls in Eli's life. But, to Grace's knowledge, none of them had gotten pregnant.  
  
"You said you didn't think I was a loser," Eli said with a heavy sigh, "And yet, you think I would desert you and my child."  
  
"I didn't mean it like that!" Grace insisted.  
  
"Then how did you mean it?" Eli asked sharply. He turned and disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
Grace sighed, and looked down at Dominic. "At least you still love me, Dom Dom."  
  
* * *  
  
Grace knocked on Eli's door that night. She didn't get an answer, but she could hear his music coming through the crack in the doors, and so she let herself in. The room was slightly dark, as the lights were dimmed, and there was a thick mixture of smoke and incense drifting in the air. Grace saw Eli lying on his bed, his eyes shut. She got up on the bed and crawled over to him.  
  
"Eli?" She asked, shaking him.  
  
Eli opened his eyes in surprise. He smiled at her, but his eyes were slightly unfocused, and Grace knew he was probably stoned or wasted... or both. "So, now you're the one coming out here, looking for a little action."  
  
Grace rolled her eyes, "No. I needed to talk to you."  
  
Eli shrugged, "Then talk."  
  
"Hold on," Grace told him. She got off the bed, and went to the windows, opening both of them, and letting the fresh air come in. She looked back at Eli. "I didn't think all that smoke was good for the baby."  
  
Eli nodded, "Whatever."  
  
Grace went back to the bed, sitting down next to him. "Eli, I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to be telling my parents-- and Tiffany and your dad-- about me being pregnant..."  
  
"Are you going to tell them about us?" Eli asked, concerned.  
  
"No, but they're going to wonder who got me pregnant," Grace said.  
  
"Hey!" Eli complained, "It takes two to make a baby, you know. It wasn't all my fault."  
  
"I know," Grace assured him. "I didn't mean it like that."  
  
"But you're not going to tell them about me?" Eli asked.  
  
"No, I'm not... it's probably better this way, anyways," Grace said with a sigh, "I don't think they could deal with you and me being what we are... what we were... and deal with me being pregnant."  
  
"Grace, they're going to be hassling you about who the father is..." Eli told her.  
  
Grace nodded, "I know, but I won't tell them."  
  
Eli reached for her hand, linking it with his. "Grace, I want to be some part of this baby's life, even if it's a small part."  
  
"Really?" Grace asked, hopeful.  
  
"Yeah." Eli answered. He turned his head, looking at Grace with a smile. He pulled her body against his. "So, is it okay for a pregnant woman to have sex?"  
  
Grace nodded, "Yes."  
  
Eli licked his lips and moved in, but Grace turned her head away. "But I think this pregnant woman shouldn't," She told him. Eli frowned.  
  
"Why not? It's not like we haven't done it before... or like we won't do it again," Eli said.  
  
Grace moved away from him. "Eli, we can't. We have to stop before we make things even more complicated."  
  
"Grace, sex isn't complicated... it's just sex," Eli told her, reaching out for her again.  
  
Grace moved out of his reach. She looked at him with hurt eyes. "Yeah, just sex..." She repeated. She shook her head. "Then go have with someone else... if it doesn't mean anything to you!"  
  
"Grace...." Eli pleaded, but Grace was already heading out the door. She closed it hard behind her, and Eli sighed.  
  
* * *  
  
"Mom, Dad, Rick, Tiffany," Grace said, taking a deep breath. "You're probably wondering why I wanted to talk to you all together like this." Grace looked over her attentive audience. They were all smiling, not the least bit ready for the bombshell Grace had to drop on them. They had no clue that she had asked them here to tell them she was pregnant. Based on the looks on their faces, they thought she was going to tell them which college she decided to go to in the fall or something like that.  
  
"And I just want you to remember that I'm your Grace, and I'll always be your Grace, no matter what. But, I have important news..." Grace said, taking another deep breath. "And don't freak out, okay?"  
  
The smiles slid from their faces, expect for Tiffany's, who wasn't worried by Grace's words. Lily and Rick exchanged a worried look.  
  
"Oh, damn, I'll just say it," Grace said, the obscenity slipping from her lips without realizing it. "I'm pregnant."  
  
"What?" Jake cried, shocked.  
  
Her mother gaped at her. Rick looked at her in surprise. Tiffany's eyebrow's raised, but that was it.  
  
Grace looked at Tiffany, who she considered to be her biggest supporter of the group right now. Grace drew courage from Tiffany's calm expression and went on. "I know it's a shock, but it just happened. I'm going to have the baby, and I would really like your help and support. But I can understand if you aren't ready to give that to me."  
  
"Grace! How could you get pregnant?" Lily cried.  
  
"Things happen," Grace said with a shrug. She wasn't half as nervous or as scared as she was before she started talking, now that she had made her big statement. And, hey, she was an adult, and yes she didn't mean to get pregnant, but she was old enough where she could deal with it.  
  
"Who's the father?" Jake asked. It was the question Grace had been dreading.  
  
"Just a guy I was seeing."  
  
"What guy??" Lily asked. "You haven't dating anyone in months!" Lily thought about it, her mouth dropping open in an O. "Actually, I don't remember you dating anyone since that Spencer kid."  
  
Grace laughed at the mention of Spencer. She had gone out with him on one date in her sophomore year of high school. "Mom, it's not Spencer's...trust me."  
  
"Grace, have you been hiding someone from us?" Lily cried out, upset.  
  
"Well... yeah." Grace answered, edging around the truth. She couldn't tell them that the father was living under this very roof.  
  
"Who is he?" Jake asked, pacing. He stopped and looked at Grace. "He better marry you!"  
  
Lily was racking her brain to come up with a possible guy who could be to blame for this. She gasped as her mind hit a roadblock... remembering the events of only a year ago. With Grace and... "Grace, it's not HIS, is it??"  
  
Grace looked at her mother in surprise. Had she been found out? Did her mother know that Eli was the one behind this? "Whose?" Grace asked nervously.  
  
Lily paused, looking at Jake, knowing he was going to get angry. "Mr. Dimitri's??"  
  
Jake looked up, fire in his eyes, "Oh, NO, Grace..."  
  
Rick, and Tiffany, the only two had remained sitting on the couch shifted uneasily as they watched everything go down.  
  
"No, mom," Grace answered honestly, "I haven't seen him since that day he left."  
  
Jake pointed at her, "You better be telling the truth, because I don't want you to be marrying that teacher!"  
  
"Dad," Grace tried to get through to him, "I'm not going to be marrying anyone. I'm going to do this on my own."  
  
"No, you'll have our help," Tiffany added from the couch. Grace smiled gratefully at her. Jake shot an angry look at his wife. "What?" Tiffany asked. Jake looked away, shaking his head.  
  
"Grace, tell us who the father is!" Jake insisted.  
  
Grace shook her head, "That's not important."  
  
"Like hell it is!" Jake cried.  
  
"Grace, do you realize what this means?" Lily asked in despair. "You won't be able to go to college!"  
  
Grace nodded, "I realized my plans will have to change, but I'm prepared to change them. I can always take a few classes at the tech or something..."  
  
"Grace!" Lily complained. "You've ruined your life!"  
  
"MOM!" Grace cried in disbelief. She hadn't expected such a harsh statement like that from her mother. "That's not true. I'm just embarking on a different life than you expected of me."  
  
The four parents looked at each, wordlessly. Things were changing. Grace was going to have a baby.  
  
* * * 


	6. Forget I said it

~A Once and Again Series~  
  
Where Do We Go From Here?  
  
Chapter 6//Forget I said it  
  
**author's note-- this chapter is the first of many memory flashbacks to help fill in the blanks about Eli/Grace's relationship.... this first one in this chapter is partly taken from "The Second Time Around" but then I added to it. You'll see. Thanks for reading.**  
  
"You're so cute when you sleep."  
  
"Hmm?" Eli asked, shifting in his bed. He opened his eyes and found big brown eyes staring down at him. "What time is it?" He asked groggily.  
  
She backed away, glancing at the clock, "It's a little after 10."  
  
"Shit!" Eli sat up, rubbing his temples, "I'm supposed to be at work at 10!"  
  
Susie looked at him with a smile, "So, skip it."  
  
Eli shook his head, "No, I'll just be late."  
  
Susie pouted, watching him get up from the bed. Eli hurriedly got dressed and then threw Susie's wrinkled dress at her. Susie slipped it over her head with a frown. "I thought we'd... you know... this morning, since we didn't last night." She said.  
  
"We didn't?" Eli said, with a sigh of relief.  
  
"No, you were too wasted," Susie said. "You kept calling me Grace... and I didn't know if was a kinky game or something, so...." Susie looked at him quizzically, "Is there a 'Grace'?"  
  
Eli shook his head. "There's no Grace," He lied. "Now, we should really go."  
  
Susie got up from the bed, slipping on her sandals "Will you call me?"  
  
Eli held the door opened for her. "No, I don't think so."  
  
Susie looked at him, hurt. She went out the door. Eli groaned to himself.  
  
* * *  
  
Grace went to the living room, checking on the napping Dominic. She heard a car start up, and she went to the window, looking out. She frowned as she saw Eli and some girl in his car, backing out of the driveway. Why had she expected different? Grace turned away from the window with tears lining her eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
"When were you going to tell me??" Zoe exclaimed as she came in the house after being dropped off by Tiffany.  
  
"What?" Grace asked.  
  
"I overheard Dad and Tiffany talking about you... you're pregnant?!" Zoe looked at her older sister with surprise.  
  
Grace nodded, "I was going to tell you next. You're going to be an aunt."  
  
Zoe smiled at that. "That's so cool."  
  
Grace smiled, amused by how easily swayed her sister was. Too bad her parents weren't like that. Her mother had been switching from giving her the silent treatment to overloading her with questions. And her father kept asking who the guy behind her pregnancy was, but Grace wouldn't tell... she couldn't tell.  
  
"Hey!" Jessie said as she came in the house.  
  
"Did you know Grace is pregnant?" Zoe asked.  
  
Jessie caught Grace's warning look, and shook her head. "Uh, no. Wow, Grace," She said, unconvincingly.  
  
Zoe frowned, "You knew!?" She looked at Grace in anger, "Ugh!"  
  
Grace shook her head and smiled as Zoe stormed out of the room.  
  
"Sorry," Jessie said, "I guess I'm not a good liar."  
  
Grace smiled at her stepsister, "That's okay. Zoe's always mad at me for something or another."  
  
Jessie sank down into the couch, next to Grace. "So, do you feel any different?"  
  
Grace touched her belly lightly, "Not yet..."  
  
"I'm glad you told everyone," Jessie said.  
  
"I just wish they took it better. But they haven't kicked me out or sent me away to an unwed mother's clinic...so that's hopeful, I guess." Grace smiled.  
  
"And... Eli?" Jessie asked, "Did you tell him?"  
  
"Yeah, I did..." Grace sighed, "But now I wished I hadn't... or at least said it was someone else's."  
  
"Grace!" Jessie cried in surprise.  
  
"Jess... I don't think he's ready to handle this. He said he wants to be a part of it, but how can he when he's..." Grace trailed off sadly.  
  
Jessie nodded. She understood. She didn't like what her brother had become either.  
  
The two of them sat in thought for a while, and then Jessie couldn't resist asking, "So, when did you and Eli first get together, anyways?"  
  
Grace sunk deeper into thought, digging through her memories... there had always been something between her and Eli since the beginning of her mother's and Rick's relationship--- or at least on Grace's side. She had always liked him, even though she tried to bury it, especially when Eli started dating her best friend, Carla. But then Carla left, and Grace helped Eli get through it. And on the day of their parent's wedding two years ago... there had been that almost kiss. That was the first time Grace had thought Eli might actually have feelings for her too. And that's when things between them began to change more prominently.  
  
[[[[.....memory flashback start]]]]  
  
Grace entered her room, carrying her clothes. She had just changed into her bridesmaid's dress for the wedding. Grace was surprised to see Eli sitting on her bedroom floor, leaning against her bed. She wasn't that surprised to see Carla's letter in his hand though... she figured he'd want to read it someday. She just hoped...  
  
Grace moved forward, shutting her bedroom door behind her and setting her clothes down in an indiscreet corner. Grace went over to the bed, sitting down. She looked over at Eli with concern. Eli was looking at the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry," Grace said, now that Eli knew she had lied about the continents of the letter. She had told him Carla said she missed him, but actually Carla had said the opposite.  
  
"You didn't do anything," Eli said, staring downwards.  
  
"Yes I did--" Grace began.  
  
"No, you didn't," Eli cut her off. He paused, and then said the words on his mind, "It's so weird..." He looked over at Grace, and Grace hated the pained look in his eyes. "...that she doesn't miss me," Eli continued, "Cause I'm never going to stop missing her."  
  
Grace took that in, but realized she already knew that. Carla had been an important part of Eli's life for the past couple of months, and she had also been Grace's best friend. Grace looked over at Eli, "I know."  
  
"You're like the only one who does know," Eli said, looking up at her again. "You're like the only person who doesn't keep telling me it's not true." Eli's eyes danced from Grace's eyes, to her lips, to her dress, and then back to her eyes. "That's a pretty dress."  
  
Grace looked back at his eyes, and then her gaze fell to his soft lips. She felt herself leaning in, and he was leaning in too... they were going to kiss.  
  
Grace's bedroom door opened, and Jessie stood there. Grace looked up in surprise, and moved quickly away from Eli. Together she and Eli snapped, "WHAT?!"  
  
Jessie looked at the two of them, startled. "They called off the wedding." Jessie stepped out of the room, and began to shut the door, but then looked back at the two of them and left it open.  
  
Eli and Grace sat in stunned silence as Jessie's footsteps sounded down the stairs. Finally Eli stood up, handing Grace Carla's letter. "Take it," He said, not looking at her.  
  
"You can keep it," Grace said numbly.  
  
"I don't want it," Eli said fiercely. He shoved the letter at her, and Grace reluctantly took it. She looked up, and their eyes met. Grace looked deep into his eyes, wondering if she imagined that, or if he was really about to kiss her before Jessie interrupted.  
  
Eli stared at her back, noticing her pretty dress... and her pretty self. Her hair was pulled back in loose cornrows on the top and the bottom part hung loose. It was an attractive style on her. "It looks like we're not going to be stepbrother and stepsister today..." Eli said softly.  
  
Grace nodded, dropping her gaze from his eyes. Her thoughts pained her as he began to move to the door. "I could give you her address."  
  
"Hmm?" Eli asked.  
  
"Carla's address... I could give it to you, and you could write her," Grace offered, even though it was the exact opposite of what she wanted to do. She just wanted to forget Carla had ever come into their lives, and somehow find a way for her and Eli to... be more.  
  
Eli shook his head softly. He looked at the ground and then back at Grace. Grace noticed the hurt look he had had when she had first entered her room was gone, and now just a wondering look stayed. "I don't think I want it," Eli said, and even managed a puzzled smile, not sure why he felt this change. He moved forward, closer to Grace.  
  
Grace looked up at him.  
  
"Grace, you've been a really good friend..." Eli said, looking intently at her. "Through all of this... You're amazing."  
  
Grace shook her head, "I'm not."  
  
"You are," Eli took a deep breath. "I guess we should get down there..."  
  
Grace nodded, fighting her urges to ask about the earlier almost- kiss. This just wasn't the right time. She would just pretend it hadn't happen, since that seemed to be what he was going to do. They walked downstairs.  
  
[[[[....end of memory flashback]]]]  
  
"Grace?" Jessie asked, drawing Grace back from her memories. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."  
  
"Oh, no... I... we've---since the ... uh... I... it was last summer," Grace answered, as she wondered how much to say. Although ever since the wedding, there had been an undeniable attractive between them, they didn't really get together until the summer after her junior year. The summer after Mr. Dimitri.... "We officially got together last summer," She told Jessie.  
  
"A year ago?" Jessie asked in surprise. "This has been going on for a year?"  
  
"It was going on for a couple of months," Grace corrected. "It ended a while ago... but..."  
  
Jessie nodded, sensing it was too pressing for Grace to go on. She looked down at Grace's hands which were unconsciously tightening their grip on each other. "Have you thought of any names for the baby?" Jessie asked, switching the topic.  
  
"Names?" Grace asked in surprise. "No, I haven't given it any thought." Her body relaxed a little as they ventured off the topic of Eli. "I did set up an appointment with a doctor though for next week... so we'll know the due date."  
  
Jessie smiled, "That'll be nice."  
  
Grace nodded. She stood up. "I have something I have to do."  
  
Jessie looked at her curiously, but just nodded. Grace left the living room.  
  
* * *  
  
Eli groaned and called out, "Come in."  
  
Grace entered his garage apartment and closed the door behind her. "Hey."  
  
Eli heard the anger in her tone. He silently awaited her words.  
  
Grace moved forward, her fingers brushing his CD collection. She paused, looking at the titles with faked-interest, and then decided just to get out with it... "Do you really want to be a part of the baby's life?"  
  
"Of course," Eli said, sounding hurt.  
  
Grace closed her eyes briefly. When she opened them again, Eli had gotten off his bed and moved towards her. "Then.... we're going to have to tell them."  
  
Eli's eyes widened and he shook his head vehemently. "Grace, we can't do THAT!"  
  
"How else do you expect it to happen then? Don't you think they'd get suspicious when you're always with the baby?" Grace questioned.  
  
"I'd just being a good step-uncle..." Eli said, the words tasting bitter.  
  
"God!" Grace cried. She laughed harshly, "This is like an episode of Jerry Springer.... the step-uncle who's also the father, and who's still sleeping around on the mother, who's his step-sister!"  
  
Eli's face tightened at her words, which were supposed to be a joke, but came out ringing true. "Grace, I'm not sleeping around on you..."  
  
"Who was that girl?" Grace blurted out. "This morning, some girl left here with you!"  
  
Eli sighed, "Yes... there was a girl, but I didn't sleep with her--- and even if I did, Grace, it wouldn't be cheating, because we're not a couple!"  
  
"No, we're not," Grace agreed. The words hurt, even though she knew it. They hadn't been officially a couple for a few months now... and even when they were a couple, it wasn't all sunshine and rainbows. It had been tough.  
  
"Okay, we're not a couple..." Eli repeated, "But you still want me to tell everyone I'm the father and that we WERE a couple? And have them all dig into our sorted past?"  
  
"You don't have to do anything, Eli..." Grace said, frowning, "Forget I said it."  
  
"Grace...." Eli said, pleadingly, but she left without looking back.  
  
* * * 


	7. Some Explaining to Do

~A Once and Again Series~  
  
Where Do We Go From Here?  
  
Chapter 7//Some Explaining to Do  
  
"Grace, did you want me to come with you?" Lily asked over breakfast.  
  
Grace looked up, shaking her head, "No, mom... that might not be the best thing..." She smiled gently at her mother, hoping she hadn't hurt Lily's feelings. Lily looked a bit rifled.  
  
"But, don't you think you need someone there?" Lily asked.  
  
Grace looked up as Eli entered the kitchen. He opened the fridge, and found some cold chicken from last night.  
  
"Grace?" Lily said, jolting her back.  
  
"Oh, no, mom... please. I'd rather just do it alone," Grace said, looking back at where Eli was hungrily devouring the chicken remains.  
  
"Grace, I know you don't think I support you in this... but I do," Lily insisted. "I'm not glad you got pregnant..." Eli looked over at them. "...But I want to help you with this," Lily continued. "You don't have to do this alone."  
  
Grace glanced at Eli. He looked back into the still opened refrigerator. "I know that, mom."  
  
Lily looked hopeful. "But, I'd rather just go to this first appointment alone," Grace added. Lily's face fell. She tried not to look hurt.  
  
"Oh, look at the time. I've got to get to work," Lily stood up. "I'll take Dominic today then, so you can go to your appointment."  
  
Grace smiled at her mother, and Lily departed. Eli swung the fridge door shut and walked over to the table.  
  
"Let me come with you," Eli said.  
  
Grace shook her head, "No."  
  
"It's my child too, Grace," Eli said angrily. "Why don't--" He stopped as Lily crossed through the kitchen to grab Dominic's car seat off the counter. When Lily left again he continued, "Just, please... I want to be a part of this."  
  
"Okay," Grace agreed. "We'll leave at 1:30... Do you think you can get out of work?"  
  
Eli nodded, "I'll figure something out." He leaned in and kissed her cheek, "See you then."  
  
Grace smiled sadly, watching him exit out to his car. She finished off her breakfast and remained sitting at the table for a while as she thought back to two summers ago... the summer after her parents had gotten married, and after Carla had left Eli's life. The summer when everything seemed perfect... when she and Eli had been so close.  
  
[[[[start of memory flashback...]]]]  
  
"Don't even think about it!" Grace cried, as Eli turned the hose on her.  
  
Eli grinned wickedly at her. Grace ducked, shielding her body with Rick's car just as the spray of water hit the air where she had been. Grace felt drops of water falling down on her back. The water stopped and Grace looked through the windows of the car, but didn't see Eli. She stood up, just as a jet of water hit her from the side.  
  
"YOU!" Grace cried, jolted by the coldness of the water on the hot July day. "You're going to pay for that!" She warned. She grabbed the first weapon she could find... a dirty wet rag, and took after him, ignoring the spray of water soaking her shorts and tee shirt.  
  
Eli hurried back around on the other side of the car, and Grace chased after him. Eli's bare feet tangled in the jumble of the hose cord, and he went down, landing harmlessly on the soft green grass. Grace jumped on him, plastering the wet rag on his head.  
  
"Hey!" Eli cried as he got a face full of soapy grossness. Grace laughed, and retrieved the fallen hose and added a spray of water to her act of revenge. "Uncle!" Eli cried as the cold jets hit him.  
  
Grace shook her head in disgust, "Men are such babies!" She put her hands on her hips and glowered down at him superiorly, "They can't even take what they dish out!"  
  
Eli sat up and grabbed her ankles, pulling her down with him. He began tickling her fiercely, and since he had learned her ticklish spots recently, he made her beg for mercy quickly. They both lay back down on the grass, equally soaked.  
  
"This is what I get after agreeing to help you wash your dad's car!" Grace said with faked anger.  
  
"--Your step-dad's car," Eli reminded her. "And, no... this is what you get..." Eli said, and reached for her, ready to start tickling her again, when they heard a car pulling into the driveway, behind Rick's freshly washed car.  
  
Inside the car: Lily, Zoe and Jessie looked at the two soaking wet people tangled in the grass curiously.  
  
Eli and Grace sat up with similar grins on their face. They went over to the car to help carry the groceries in.  
  
[[[[...end of memory flashback.]]]]  
  
Grace got up from the kitchen table with a sigh. It had been so long since everything had been so carefree like that. She missed it.  
  
* * *  
  
"Eli!" Jake called.  
  
Eli paused, he had been hoping he could slip out of the store without anyone noticing, but that looked like it wasn't the case. Eli reluctantly entered the office Jake and Judy shared.  
  
"Were you going somewhere?" Jake asked. "I thought I asked you to price the new shipment."  
  
Eli sighed, "I was just going to go out for a quick smoke."  
  
"You smoke?" Jake asked with disgust.  
  
"Yeah," Eli said, wishing he had thought of a better excuse.  
  
"Forget the smoke, and go do what I asked, please," Jake said, "Your lungs will thank you for it."  
  
Eli looked at the clock, it was 1:15. "Uh, actually, Jake, I have something I needed to do."  
  
"Now?" Jake asked. He leaned back, waiting. "What?"  
  
"I can't tell you that, exactly," Eli admitted.  
  
Jake smiled, he pointed at the door. "7.50 for paperback... 15.75 for hardcover," He reminded Eli.  
  
Eli nodded, a tight look on his face. He slipped off to the back room, looked around guiltily, and slipped out the back drop-off entrance. He wasn't going to not show up for this... especially after he had told Grace he'd be there.  
  
* * *  
  
"Jake, have you seen Eli?" Judy asked a bit later. "I wanted his help with moving some things up front around."  
  
Jake looked up from the papers he had been going over, his face tightening with anger. "He's not around?"  
  
Judy shook her head, "I checked out back too... but he wasn't there. I thought maybe you had sent him on an errand."  
  
Jake stood up, seething. "No, but I'm thinking it's time to send him on a permanent vacation."  
  
"You don't mean... fire him?" Judy asked in surprise. "But he's..."  
  
"Family... so?" Jake asked with a harsh laugh. "At least point, I really don't care."  
  
Judy looked at Jake uneasily. She began to say something, but changed her mind, and slipped back out of the office.  
  
* * *  
  
Grace let out a breath of relief as she heard Eli's car pull in. She went to the window, and smiled. She had been beginning to worry he might not show. Grace grabbed her purse and went out to his car, smiling genuinely at him as she got in.  
  
"So, you found a way to get out of work?" Grace asked.  
  
Eli's smile was a little force, "Yeah, I don't think they'll miss me."  
  
Grace looked away, at the dashboard, trying to collect her thoughts. She peeked back at Eli, "We get to find out the due date."  
  
"Cool," Eli said, smiling at her. Grace smiled back. They backed out of the driveway.  
  
* * *  
  
Lily slowed down as she turned onto their block. She glanced in the rearview at Dominic who was sleeping like an angel. She looked back at the street and saw Eli's car pulling out of the driveway, and driving off down the street. Lily looked at the clock, seeing it was a little after 1:30, and thinking that it was a late time for Eli to be taking a lunch break from Booklover's.  
  
Lily pulled into the driveway, leaving the car running as she quickly ran in to get Grace. She knew that Grace had said she didn't want anyone to go with her, but Lily wanted to be there so much, that she had looked past Grace's statements of this morning. Lily called out for Grace, but got no answer, which was strange, since her car was still parked in the driveway. Lily called out again, but got no answer, and went back out to the car, confused.  
  
Lily shut off her car, and took out sleeping Dominic. She went in the house, laying Dominic in his crib in the living room-- the little angel only squirming the littlest bit before falling back asleep-- and then she checked out the house. No Grace.  
  
Lily took the phone off the wall and called Grace's cell phone.  
  
"Hello?" Grace answered.  
  
"Where are you?" Lily asked. "I thought your appointment was for 2... it's almost 1:45 now."  
  
"Oh, don't worry mom," Grace said. "I'm driving to the hospital now."  
  
"You are?" Lily questioned, looking out the window at Grace's car in the driveway.  
  
"Yeah. Don't worry mom... go back to your job. I won't be late to my appointment. I'll speed if it makes you feel better."  
  
"No, don't speed," Lily said automatically. She looked out at the driveway again. "Did you go with a friend or someone?"  
  
"No, just me, mom," Grace said. "Oh, look I'm here. I've got to go... I don't think I can talk on the phone and park at the same time. I'll see you later at home, okay?"  
  
"Okay. Bye," Lily said numbly, hanging up the phone, and wondering why her daughter lied to her.  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh, Lily!" Judy cried in surprise as she entered Lily's house. "I didn't think you'd be home."  
  
"Sssshhhh," Lily instructed, "Dom's sleeping."  
  
Judy quieted her voice, "What are you doing home?"  
  
Lily shrugged, not wanting to go into the details.  
  
"Man, is it just a national holiday for skipping work or something?" Judy asked, sitting down at the kitchen table with Lily.  
  
Lily looked at Judy, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh," Judy shrugged, waving a hand, "It's just... Eli left work today without telling us, and he didn't come back."  
  
"Oh," Lily said, wrinkling her forehead, "I did see him pulling out of the driveway earlier when I got in."  
  
Judy frowned, "Jake is very angry about it. I was hoping I'd find Eli here, and talk to him."  
  
Lily shook her head, "He's not here." Something clicked her brain. Her mouth dropped open.  
  
* * *  
  
"December 25th," Eli said in disbelief as he drove towards home.  
  
Grace smiled happily.  
  
"The poor kid will have to have his Christmas presents and birthday presents combined into one," Eli stated.  
  
Grace kept smiling, "Yeah, but he... or she will be like an angel... a Christmas miracle."  
  
"You might be late-- or early," Eli warned.  
  
Grace ignored him. "A Christmas baby," She whispered to herself.  
  
"Oh, no," Eli said as they reached the house.  
  
Grace looked up, seeing what he saw... her mother's car parked in the driveway, and Judy's car parked at the curb. This couldn't be good. Grace swallowed nervously, "I told my mother I went alone."  
  
Eli nodded, he had been in the car when Grace had answered her cell phone and had talked to her mother. Eli slowed down, unsure of if they should stop. He felt the urge to keep on driving.  
  
"Well, she knows something's up," Grace said with a sigh. Eli nodded and reluctantly parked at the curb, behind Judy's car. They got out uneasily.  
  
Lily and Judy looked up from the couch as Grace and Eli entered. Lily passed Dominic to Judy and said forcefully, "You both have some explaining to do."  
  
Grace and Eli looked at each other uncomfortably.  
  
* * * 


	8. Get Your Act Together

~A Once and Again Series~  
  
Where do we go from here?  
  
Chapter 8//Get Your Act Together  
  
Grace took a deep breath, thinking of a good excuse.  
  
Eli spoke up before she could though. "I came home for my lunch break and Grace mentioned she was going alone to her appointment... so I suggested I'd take her," Eli said, looking back and forth at Lily and Judy. "I should have called you, Judy, and told you, but..."  
  
"Grace?" Lily interrupted. "Why did you lie to me? Why didn't you tell me Eli had taken you when I called?"  
  
Grace looked down at her feet and back up at her mother, "Uh... well, I thought you'd feel bad if I said that, because I had told you I didn't want anyone to come with me."  
  
Lily took this in. Her shoulders slumped. "So, why DID you want Eli there?"  
  
Eli nervously shifted and looked down at the floor. Grace shrugged, "I don't know. I just guess I wanted a friend there."  
  
Lily pretended not to be hurt. Her daughter had been vehement about Lily not being there, but she was willing to go with Eli? "So, how did it go?" Lily asked, switching the topic.  
  
"Oh, fine," Grace said with a grateful smile. "The baby is due December 25th."  
  
"A Christmas baby," Judy said, musing over it with a smile.  
  
Grace nodded. Lily was silent. Grace gestured towards the kitchen, "I'm going to go get a snack."  
  
"Me too," Eli said, and began to follow her.  
  
"Uh, Eli?" Judy said, stopping him.  
  
Eli looked at Judy in surprise. "Huh?"  
  
"Don't you think you should go back to the bookstore?" Judy suggested. "Maybe if you explain your disappearance to Jake, he won't fire you after all."  
  
"Oh, right," Eli nodded. He backed away towards the front door. "Bye Grace!" He shouted. Grace shouted goodbye from the kitchen. Eli smiled at Judy and Lily and left.  
  
Judy turned to Lily with a smile, "There's going to be a lot of babies around here soon... Maddie, Dominic, Grace's... we could have play- dates with just the babies of this odd extended family."  
  
Lily looked at Judy curiously, "Are you? No..." She looked at Judy again, whose tinkling eyes gave it away, "You're pregnant?"  
  
Judy nodded with a grin, "Yes. My due date is December 3rd."  
  
"And you're just telling me this now?" Lily asked, in shock.  
  
Judy smiled, and nodded. "Yeah. But, Lily... I'm going to have a baby!"  
  
Lily nodded, smiling back. She drew her sister in for a hug.  
  
Grace came back into the living room, catching them in their hug. Grace looked at them curiously, balancing a tray of cookies in one hand.  
  
Lily and Judy broke from their hug. Judy smiled at Grace. "It looks like we're going to go through this together!"  
  
Grace sat down in one of the easy chairs, munching on a cookie, "Go through what?"  
  
"I'm pregnant!" Judy cried.  
  
Grace quickly swallowed the cookie crumbs in her mouth. She smiled at her aunt genuinely, "Judy, that's wonderful! Is Sam excited?"  
  
Judy nodded, her face practically glowing. "He's thrilled. He's such a great dad with Jaime... I know he's going to be a great dad with this one," She said, touching her belly. She caught the words she had said and looked over at Grace with concern, "Of course, it's okay if the baby doesn't have a great dad...I mean... I mean, you'll be a great mother, Grace."  
  
Grace nodded with a forced smile. She munched on another cookie.  
  
Judy looked at Lily, a little ashamed for bringing up the topic of dads with Grace--- since no one knew who the father of her child was yet, because Grace wouldn't tell. Lily shrugged. She, herself, was a little scared to find out who was the father of Grace's baby... she just kept picturing the baby coming out with red hair a la Mr. Dimitri. Grace said she hadn't seen Mr. Dimitri since he left the school after the incident, but... Lily wondered.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hi," Eli said as he knocked on the open door of Jake and Judy's office. Jake looked up, seeing that it was Eli, and sighed.  
  
"I was wondering if you were going to come back or if you were gone for good," Jake said, watching Eli walked towards him.  
  
"Judy said something that you might fire me?" Eli asked uncomfortably.  
  
"Well, that is correct... if you take the 'might' out of that sentence. Eli, I've had enough of your lateness, your screwing up, your skipping out for HOURS whenever you feel like it..."  
  
"I had a good reason, for today!" Eli said, interrupting him.  
  
"Well, maybe you did for today, Eli," Jake said sadly, "But what about all the other times... What about me having to fire Deanna, because YOU had slept with her??"  
  
"What?" Eli asked in surprise... this was the first time he had heard of Deanna leaving because of him.  
  
"Eli, she came to me and told me what happened between you two," Jake said.  
  
"She did?" Eli asked, but was ignored.  
  
"...and she said that she couldn't work with you anymore, because it was too hard. She asked for me to choose either her or you. And I choose you," Jake said with a sad shake of his head, "I thought you were worth it, because you were family, and I thought somehow you'd SHAPE up! But you didn't and you haven't and I lost a good worker to keep you!"  
  
Eli took this all in. "Jake, about today, I was..." He began.  
  
Jake shook his head, "I don't even care, Eli. It's too late. Maybe forcing you to go out into the REAL workforce will be the best thing for you... then you'll see that you can't keep a job with the way you act. Eli, I'm saying this for your own good... you need to shape up. You need to get your act together."  
  
Eli fidgeted uncomfortably as Jake went on, "So, you're fired, Eli. You can pick up your last paycheck on Thursday... no hard feelings?" Jake threw in the last part as he looked on Eli's angry face glaring back at him.  
  
Eli was about to burst at Jake, but this was the father of Grace... and so he put the lid on his feelings and nodded sharply. "Bye Jake."  
  
Jake nodded, watching Eli walk back out the door. He sank back in his chair with a sigh. It was a hard job, but someone had to do it. Eli needed a little kick in the butt to get him moving in the right direction.  
  
* * *  
  
Judy came back in the bookstore a little before closing time.  
  
"Where have you been?" Jake asked as he spotted her.  
  
"Oh, I took a lesson from Eli and skipped out," Judy said with a teasing smile. She was in a real good mood. Especially since Lily had taken the news of her pregnancy so well.  
  
Jake didn't smile at her joke, and Judy felt her stomach drop, "You didn't... did you?" Judy looked carefully at him, and Jake busied himself straightening up a bookshelf. When he turned back and looked at her, Judy's eyebrows shot up. "You did! ....You fired him."  
  
Jake nodded, "Judy... it was for his own good. He can't expect to keep a job acting the way he has."  
  
"But, he's family!" Judy cried in disbelief.  
  
"He'll thank us later," Jake said.  
  
"Oh, no... this decision was not in any part mine!" Judy cried. "I don't know what got in your head, and I don't want any of the blame!"  
  
Jake sighed, "It was a good decision." He walked away, going into the office and cleaning up his desk a bit. Judy followed him.  
  
"I don't see how you could do that after what he did today for your daughter!" Judy said.  
  
Jake looked up, "What?"  
  
"He took Grace to her appointment," Judy explained. "Didn't he tell you when you asked where he was?"  
  
Jake sighed, thinking this over. "I didn't let him explain."  
  
"Well, now you understand!" Judy cried. "So... tell him he can have his job back."  
  
"I can't do that, Judy," Jake said, and it wasn't just because he'd have to admit he was wrong... it was because he truly thought Eli shouldn't have his job back. Just because this time had a reason behind it... it didn't change anything. "He's not coming back," Jake said forcefully.  
  
Judy let out an exasperated sigh, and stormed out of the office.  
  
* * *  
  
"So, he fired you?" Grace asked with sympathy.  
  
Eli nodded. "I guess I have to start looking for a job."  
  
"I'm sure you'll find something good," Grace said hopefully. They were in Eli's garage apartment. Grace was sitting up on Eli's bed, and Eli lay on it with his head in her lap.  
  
Eli sighed. "I hate looking for a job! I hate interviews and applications! God!"  
  
Grace ran her fingers through his hair. "It's not the end of the world."  
  
"But, Grace. I need that money. I can't live here forever," Eli said.  
  
Grace froze, "You want to move away?"  
  
"Yeah, just get my own place or something. I had been hoping to start looking for a place soon, but now..."  
  
Grace studied his profile. "Maybe it's a good thing... that you have to stay here now."  
  
Eli turned his head, looking up at her. "Why?"  
  
Grace wondered if he was really that dense. "For me... for the baby."  
  
"Oh," Eli said, getting it. "Yeah, I didn't think of that."  
  
Grace ignored that statement. "I mean, you do want to be there, to help take care of it, right?"  
  
Eli nodded. "Yeah. Hey, maybe we could set a crib up in that corner..." He sat up, pointing it out for Grace. "And a dresser in that corner, and you could stay here..." He tapped the bed, "...with me."  
  
Grace smiled sadly. "That sounds nice..."  
  
"...But?" Eli supplied for her.  
  
"But, we can't do that..." Grace sighed, "That requires telling everyone about us."  
  
"Right," Eli said.  
  
"And that requires that we be an actual couple... which we aren't," Grace said, looking at him.  
  
"Yeah," Eli agreed, a little sadly.  
  
"But, it's a nice thought," Grace said quickly. "But, I think I better just stick to the idea of putting a crib in my room... which Zoe is going to love when the baby wakes her crying every night." Grace smiled. She looked over at Eli, who was silent. "And anyways... that way you can still keep your life. You can still drink, and smoke... and have people over. And whenever you want, you can come be part of the baby's life."  
  
Eli was silent. Suddenly he realized he didn't care about drinking, smoking or having 'people' over (Eli knew Grace meant 'girls' when she said that). What he really cared about at this moment was being part of the baby's life. But, apparently, Grace... and Jake, still thought he had his partying ways about him. But that just wasn't true anymore. Any way you sliced it... Eli was actually changing his ways. He was getting his act together.  
  
Hopefully soon, Grace would see that.  
  
* * * 


	9. I See That

~A Once and Again Series~  
  
Where do we go from here?  
  
Hey, thanks for the reviews! Yes, there will be more flashbacks... I'm not sure exactly how much and when, but they're coming! So, thanks for reading, as always!!!  
  
Chapter 9//I See That  
  
Eli woke early, hitting off his alarm, and then getting out of bed, before realization came. He didn't have a job to get up for anymore. He groaned and made his way into the house anyways.  
  
The house was strangely empty. Eli discovered why when he saw the note on the table. Lily and his father had taken everyone shopping. Lily apologized for not taking him, but said she thought he would like his sleep. The newspaper was opened next to the note... opened to the Employment Section. Eli sighed, and ignored it.  
  
He grabbed a bagel and found himself wandering around the house. He went up the stairs. He paused at Grace's door, a whisper of memories rushing by. He thought back to his father and Lily's wedding day... back to Grace in her pretty dress and the wanted kiss.... which he didn't get due to his sister's interruption.  
  
Eli shook his head, clearing away the cobwebs of useless memories. He swung open Grace's door, stepping into her threshold. He didn't know what he was looking for. Or why he had felt the urge to enter her room. He sat on her bed, and finished up the rest of his bagel. He looked around the room.  
  
It still had a childhood air to it... with pictures and posters from when Grace was younger. A couple stuff animals on the bed and knickknacks on the dresser. Eli paused, and then smiled as he saw it.  
  
There on her dresser, in the center was the glass figurine he had brought her for Grace's birthday (after Jessie had reminded him it was her birthday). He had rushed out, unsure of what to get this girl who was a part of his life, a more important part than she knew or would ever dream... And he had seen the pretty glass fairy in the store window, and had known it was perfect.  
  
But then he had come up here, and had tried to give it to Grace, but she refused it. When he had left the room, he had heard the unmistakable sound of her tossing it in the trashcan. He had hoped it wasn't broken, and he had feared she intended to actually throw it away... but no, here it was in all it's beauty.  
  
Eli stood up, shaken by the sound of a car pulling into the driveway. He looked around the slightly childish room with a soft sadness... Grace was no longer a child herself. Soon, this room would be filled by a new child. 'Gracie' was gone.  
  
* * *  
  
"Eli!" Jessie cried as the whole gang entered.  
  
Eli had gotten down the stairs just in time, so no one knew where he had just been.  
  
"You have to see the shirt Grace made me buy... it is like SO weird," Jessie said, clamoring with excitement as she clutched her packages.  
  
Grace emerged from behind Lily and Rick. She met Eli's eyes for an instant and then Grace turned back to Jessie. "You love it, and you know it!" She said to Jessie.  
  
Jessie rolled her eyes. "Whatever! I meant it's weird... in a good way," She added with a smile. "At least I don't have to buy those maternity pants with the extra waist!"  
  
Grace pushed Jessie teasingly. "Not for a couple months, I hope! My friend, Linda, never wore any maternity clothes at all; she just wore big t- shirts and sweatpants, and lots of overalls!"  
  
Lily looked quizzically at Grace. "I didn't know you had a friend who was pregnant."  
  
Grace rolled her eyes. "Well, duh, mom... because I knew how you'd react."  
  
"How would I react?" Lily said, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
Grace just smiled, and hurried off to her room with her bags.  
  
Lily watched her go, slowly relaxing her posture. She turned to Rick. "I'm not that bad... am I? I'm understanding, right?"  
  
Rick smiled, "Will I get hurt if I answer wrong?"  
  
"Oh, you!" Lily said, and proceeded to chase Rick out of the room.  
  
Jessie and Zoe looked over at Eli.  
  
"Did you find a job?" Jessie asked hopefully.  
  
"It's only been a day, Jess," Eli said in annoyance. He fled to his room.  
  
* * *  
  
Grace paused at her doorway, looking back down over the stairway with slight confusion. Her door was open... she had closed it when she left. She knew that. If Zoe had been in there, Grace would kill her.  
  
But, Grace didn't think it was Zoe, because they had all left together to go shopping. And the only person left here had been Eli... Grace didn't know what to think of Eli being in her room.  
  
Grace entered the room, closing the door behind her. She sank down on her bed.... unknowingly sitting in the exact same spot Eli had been sitting only minutes before. She quickly reached under her pillow-- not a very good hiding spot, but Grace hadn't expected anyone to be entering her room while she was gone-- and she pulled out her diary.  
  
Grace hadn't written in it in a long time prior to that morning. Her last entry previously had been all about the colleges she had been thinking of going to. Reading those excited words had made her cry... and this morning she had poured it all out about Eli and the baby.  
  
Now she realized that maybe that had been a bad idea. What if Zoe read her diary? It's not like she hadn't before. Grace opened it, and hated herself for doing so, since in a way it was editing herself... she tore out the long-winded entry she had written this morning. She wasn't satisfied until it was torn into tiny fractions and disposed of in her trash can.  
  
Only then did Grace really wonder if Eli had come in here and read what she had wrote... but for some reason, her gut instinct told her he didn't. Grace sighed, and opened the diary, flipping through it. She landed on a page, reading over the words:  
  
August 24th  
  
School starts up next Wednesday. I wonder what my junior year holds for me. What I do and decide now might just change me for the rest of my life. I'm only 16, and yet I feel so old sometimes. Too old. And when I'm with Eli, I feel my age. I never feel old with him... I may feel wise or enlightened (I always feel happy)... but never old. I love that he makes me feel that way. I love...  
  
Okay, I'm not going to finish that sentence. I can't finish that sentence. It's like my whole body would just burst if I finished that sentence... and then where would I be?  
  
But, oh Eli... yes. He's not going to college. I can't imagine not going to college, but I think for Eli, it's the opposite... he can't imagine going to college. It's not for him, I guess. I can respect that. I don't know what he's going to do... maybe get a job, or just continue with his band. His mother hates it... Rick hates it. But, isn't that the parent's job?  
  
Jessie seems to dislike mine and Eli's friendship. I don't understand that. If Jessie wanted to be buddy-buddy with Zoe, I'd say take her!! But, of course Jess and Zoe are already good friends. We are all getting along good-- for the most part, since moving in and after the wedding and all. It's still weird at times to run into Eli in the morning when I'm still half-dead, with my hair all gross and .... yeah, that part's no fun, as you can imagine.  
  
Tonight, Eli's taking me... oh, Zoe and Jessie too, to the movies. Kind of a last hurrah, before school starts up again (for me, Jess, and Zoe anyways). I don't know what we're going to see...but I'll have to tell you about it later.... Eli's calling for me.  
  
Anyways.  
  
Grace  
  
Grace closed the diary hard. Maybe she should just tear up the whole thing.... Grace contemplated it, but then decided that one day she might actually laugh over what she had written it in-- (yeah that'd be the day). So, instead Grace moved it back to the secret hiding spot inside a shoebox in her closet.  
  
* * *  
  
"Grace?" Lily said, knocking lightly on Grace's door. She got no answer, and swung the door open to reveal Grace napping, curled up on her bed. Lily smiled at her child, and exited back out of the room.  
  
She went down the stairs, and told the table, "She's sleeping."  
  
Zoe laughed, "But Grace never naps!"  
  
Lily sat down, and began filling up her dinner plate. "But sometimes woman need more rest when..."  
  
"...they're pregnant," Zoe filled in. "I know, I know."  
  
The table fell silent as they ate. Lily looked over at Eli, "So you didn't feel like going to your mom's tonight?"  
  
Eli shook his head. Jessie had gone to their mother's, but Eli had given up switching parent's on a schedule like Jessie still did. Eli guessed he just felt more freedom here. He knew his mother was a bit disappointed that he rarely came to see her as much, but then they didn't get along the best recently, so Eli figured it was the best if they had space from each other.  
  
"Did you look at the paper?" Lily asked, feeling the need to do so.  
  
Eli shook his head, "Actually I don't know how eager I am to get another job. I have enough money saved up that I can wait until the right job comes up."  
  
"E," Rick put in, "Maybe it would be best if you just filled out a few applications. It wouldn't hurt."  
  
Eli nodded, suppressing a groan. No one got how hard it was for him to go through the process of finding a job. He hated every aspect of it. But, if it would get his father off his case, he'd fill out a couple applications.  
  
"I'm done," Eli said, quickly standing up. He backed out of the room, and he went up to Grace's room.  
  
She was just rousing from her nap when he entered. She smiled gently at him, then her eyes opened a little wider, "Was I sleeping?" She asked herself.  
  
Eli smiled in amusement and nodded. Grace sat up on her bed. Eli plopped down next to her.  
  
"I need a job," He said mournfully.  
  
Grace chuckled softly, knowing how much Eli hated looking for work. Then her expression turned serious, "If you talked with my father..."  
  
Eli shook his head, "The man hates me... he'd hate me even more if we ever told them about us."  
  
Grace sighed, resting her head against his shoulder. "This isn't how it is in fairy tales, huh?"  
  
"What, you think I'm not a prince?" Eli joked.  
  
Grace smiled. "Sometimes I think maybe you are..." She closed her mouth, regretting the words had slipped out... it was too close to the truth. But how could she still love him after everything that had happened?  
  
Eli looked on her, his expression changing. "I'm trying, Grace. I'm not the guy I was before you told me. I don't want to be that guy ever again."  
  
Grace nodded. She looked up into his eyes longingly. "I see that." She tilted her head slightly, looking at his lips. "I'm glad," She whispered.  
  
Eli took his cue and leaned in, kissing her softly. A shadow danced across their faces and they pulled away quickly, looking at the open door. But no one was there... anymore. They looked at each other nervously, and Eli quickly left, looking down the empty hall before descending the stairs.  
  
Grace was startled, and wondered if someone had really passed by the room when she and Eli had been kissing, and if so... who? And did they see?  
  
* * *  
  
Rick stood silently in the dark of his and Lily's bedroom. He had to remind himself to breathe. He tried to forget what he had just seen, but the memory was burned in his head....  
  
Grace and his son.  
  
Grace and Eli.  
  
K  
  
I  
  
S  
  
S  
  
I  
  
N  
  
G 


	10. In a Vulnerable Place

~A Once and Again Series~  
  
Where do we go from here?  
  
Guess what? A flashback! Yup, there's a flashback at the end of this chapter. It's taken from "The Awful Truth", which you could probably tell. More will be coming... and they will be 'originals' -- taken from the missing year between the end of the season three of the show and where this story began.  
  
Chapter 10//In a Vulnerable Place  
  
"Rick?" Lily questioned.  
  
Rick looked up, his eyes that of a startled deer. He shook his head, regaining his composure and answered his wife. "Yes?"  
  
Lily smiled at him curiously. "Are you okay?"  
  
Rick nodded, "Yeah. I was just thinking of something."  
  
Lily waited for him to say what he had been thinking of, but he was silent. She turned, a little hurt, and made her way to the door. "I'm going to take Zoe over to her friend's now."  
  
"Oh," Rick paused, remembering something. "Could you pick up Jessie from Karen's?"  
  
"Sure," Lily agreed. She picked up her keys from the dresser and left the room. "Be back in a jiffy!" She called over her shoulder. She didn't know what was up with Rick. He had been acting weird for a few days now. Lily got the idea that he was keeping something from her, but she couldn't imagine what it would be.  
  
* * *  
  
Grace came down the stairs to find Eli watching TV in the living room. "Hey."  
  
Eli looked over at her with a smile. Grace came and sat next to him. Eli leaned in and kissed her, but she drew back.  
  
"Is anyone else home?" She asked, listening for any signs of life in the house.  
  
Eli shook his head, "Not that I know..." He leaned in to kiss her again, but the sound of movement upstairs stopped him.  
  
Grace sighed and leaned back on the couch. They pretended to be watching TV as Rick came down the stairs.  
  
"Oh, hey dad," Eli said casually.  
  
Rick was silent. Grace didn't the like the look on his face. Suddenly she KNEW... she just knew that Rick had been the one who had seen her and Eli kissing a few days ago. Grace had been hoping that no one had witnessed it, and had convinced herself of it when no one brought it up... but that look on Rick's face....  
  
"I need talk to you... both of you," Rick said.  
  
"Sure," Eli said in confusion. He obviously didn't realize what Grace had just realized.... that Rick KNEW. Grace felt like screaming, but thought if she did she would just end up choking on it... with the huge lump in her throat being in the way.  
  
Rick looked down on them, then at his feet, and then finally sat down on top of the coffee table, so he was facing them on the couch. He took a deep breath and then said it, "I saw something the other day..."  
  
Eli nervously shifted.  
  
"And I was hoping you guys could explain what I saw," Rick continued.  
  
Grace and Eli were silent, on the hopes that maybe Rick would just drop it. But this had been eating at Rick for the past couple of days and he was keeping it from his wife, and he hated doing that. Rick let out a breath, "I saw you two kissing."  
  
Grace flinched. So, it was all coming undone.  
  
"I can explain that, dad," Eli said, but Rick cut him off.  
  
"I was surprised at what I had seen, but then I thought..." Rick said quickly, "That maybe what I had seen was nothing."  
  
"Nothing?" Grace echoed in surprise.  
  
Rick nodded, "I mean... Grace, you are in a vulnerable place right now-- with the pregnancy and all... and Eli, you too-- with just losing your job."  
  
Grace and Eli nodded in agreement, wondering where Rick was taking this.  
  
"So, what I saw-- the kiss-- was no big deal... just two vulnerable people slipping. It was just one little kiss. It meant nothing, right?" Rick asked, hopefully.  
  
Grace didn't know if even Rick fully believed what he was saying, but she could see that he needed their agreement on this.... He needed them to say that they weren't together, and that it had just been one kiss. Rick needed to hear that, so he wouldn't feel guilty when he kept it from Lily. Rick wasn't going to tell her mother....Grace was glad for that.  
  
So she gave him what he wanted. "That's right," Grace said, not looking at Eli. "We realized how stupid it was right afterwards... it meant nothing."  
  
"Yeah," Eli said, with a lack of commitment, though.  
  
Rick was satisfied. He stood up. "Great! Does anyone want some waffles?"  
  
"No," Eli and Grace said together. Rick exited to the kitchen.  
  
Eli turned to Grace, a perplexed look on his face. "I thought you wanted to tell everyone about us... this could have been your chance."  
  
Grace blinked. She hadn't thought of that. Her first instinct had been to deny it. She looked at Eli. "Uh... I guess I'm not ready. Besides, we should see where this thing between us is going..."  
  
"You don't know where it's going?" Eli asked, his expression vacant.  
  
"Eli... I can't be sure," Grace said, purposely not looking at him. "I mean, I love you, but..."  
  
Eli didn't want her to finish that statement... he didn't want to hear the words.  
  
"...I'm just not sure I can depend on you," Grace finished. She snuck a look up at Eli, who looked back at her blankly. "I mean, you've changed since... I told you I was pregnant, but I'm just not sure how it's going to work out between us..... so, it's better not to tell anyone, if we might just end up breaking up again."  
  
Eli nodded. "I get it," He said coldly.  
  
Grace looked at him, hurt. "E, I'm sorry... it's just the way I feel. How can we know that this time it's going to last?"  
  
"Grace, I'm sorry about the past... but it is the past. I thought you saw ME, this time. I thought you could see that I've changed," Eli said.  
  
"I do!" Grace insisted.  
  
They were silent for some time, thinking. Sounds of Rick making waffles sounded out from the kitchen. Finally Grace turned to Eli, "Let's just wait a while before we say anything, okay?"  
  
"Okay," Eli agreed numbly. He got up from the couch.  
  
"E?" Grace questioned.  
  
Eli looked back over his shoulder, "I've got to look for a job."  
  
Grace nodded, and Eli went into the kitchen. She leaned back against the couch and sighed. She hadn't wanted to say that to Eli, but she felt like she had no choice. She truly didn't know if they were destined for another break-up or not. She just didn't know if she could trust Eli, even if he had changed...  
  
* * *  
  
"Well, you're in a good mood," Lily said happily as she came back after picking up Jessie to find Rick eating waffles and joking around with Eli.  
  
Rick ignored her statement, giving Jess a quick kiss on the forehead before targeting in on Lily. Lily laughed as Rick caught her and kissed her. When Lily broke away from the kiss, she glanced over at Eli.  
  
"Have you found anything yet?" She asked him.  
  
Eli looked up, with a smile. Lily waited for the good news.  
  
"Actually, Eli and I were talking, and there's this job at the office..." Rick explained.  
  
"At your office?" Lily questioned. Rick and Sam's architecture partnership had been going well and had boomed into a full-fledged business.  
  
Eli nodded, "Dad wants me to be his gopher."  
  
"Assistant," Rick corrected him. Then he smiled, "Okay... gopher."  
  
Eli shook his head with a smile, "But I'm going to do it anyways. I could use the money."  
  
Rick smiled at Eli, patting him on the shoulder as he walked by. Lily looked at Rick after Eli had gone into the garage. "Are you sure that is the best thing to do?"  
  
"It will be a real job," Rick told Lily. "I'm going to make him actually work for his keep."  
  
Lily nodded. She hesitated, then, "Have you mentioned this to Karen?"  
  
Rick's eyes narrowed the smallest bit. "I don't think she'd mind. It is a job, after all."  
  
Lily backed down. It was a job... a good job. And Rick said he was really going to put Eli to work. "Well, that should be nice," Lily said with a gentle smile.  
  
Rick's tension eased away, glad for the encouragement. "I think so... want a waffle?"  
  
Lily took one.  
  
* * *  
  
"Waffles?" Jessie asked, coming into the kitchen. Her nose wrinkled in disgust. "For lunch?" She added.  
  
Grace shrugged. "Your dad made them."  
  
"Where is he now?" Jessie asked, reluctantly putting a waffle on her plate and sitting down with Grace.  
  
"I don't think you want the answer to that," Grace said and pointedly looked up at the ceiling. Rick and Lily had disappeared up to their room a little while ago, and hadn't returned.  
  
Jessie's face tightened with further disgust. She concentrated on eating her waffle.  
  
"Oh, we found out the due date," Grace said.  
  
Jessie looked up, a smile growing on her face. "Yeah, when?"  
  
"Christmas."  
  
"You mean, like December 25th?" Jessie asked for clarification. Grace nodded. Jessie smiled, "Wow, that's cool."  
  
"What's cool?" Eli said, coming into the room.  
  
"Oh, just that your baby is going to be the next Jesus," Jessie said jokingly. She bit her tongue and quickly said, "I mean... Grace's baby."  
  
Eli paused. He looked over Jessie's head at Grace. 'She knows?' He mouthed. Grace nodded.  
  
"It's okay, Jess," Eli said to his nervous sister.  
  
Jessie smiled, and spontaneously hugged her brother. "You're going to be a father!"  
  
Eli hugged her back, thrown by this sudden display of affection. He and Jess hadn't been getting along that great lately... "You'll be an aunt," Eli said to Jessie when she let him go.  
  
Jessie grinned, "It's SO cool!"  
  
"More waffles?" Eli complained, as he saw what they were eating. He moved around the table and stole a strawberry off Grace's plate.  
  
"Hey!" Grace cried with faked anger. "Some people are eating for two!"  
  
"And some of us are trying to gain a little sympathy weight," Eli said with a smile. He leaned down and kissed Grace briefly.  
  
Jessie's eyes widened. She looked at the two of them curiously, but they were busy fighting for the last strawberry on the plate. Jessie hadn't realized that they were back together... but of course she hadn't known they were dating before in the first place... she had suspicions, but it wasn't until Grace said she was pregnant that it all clicked in her head.  
  
And now they were back together... Jessie studied them uneasily. It was supposed to be a good thing that they were back together, right? Especially for the baby..... But Jessie had a nagging feeling that things weren't going to be all sunsets and rainbows.  
  
* * *  
  
Grace sank into her bed that night with a feeling of peace. Everything was going her way... Rick HAD seen her and Eli kissing, but he was convinced that it was a one-time thing. Her parents were handling the news of her pregnancy better than she had hoped. And now she and Eli were back together.  
  
Grace smiled, closing her eyes. She remember the initial unsureness she and Eli had felt when they both realized that they liked each other a little too much. They had loved being together and spending time together, but at the first hint of something more between them, they had baulked. They didn't know how to deal with the idea... of them. Jessie had been good at throwing the cold water on them. She had seen more than Eli and Grace had been willing to see at the time, and she had called their attention to it.  
  
[[[[start of memory flashback]]]]  
  
They were sitting down, all four kids, watching Godzilla... of all things. Grace's junior year had begun, and she had this teacher... Mr. Dimitri. Grace felt the need to talk to Eli about him... so she did so, while munching on popcorn. Talking about her teacher had led to her and Eli joking around and pretend-fighting. Grace was having fun, and then Jessie stood up and said, "Okay! Okay! Zoe, let's go."  
  
Grace was surprised. Zoe was too. "What?" She asked.  
  
"They obviously want to be alone," Jessie said, walking away.  
  
"No we don't!" Grace argued.  
  
"No they don't!" Zoe agreed.  
  
"No, Jess, no, see..." Eli tried, but Zoe was following Jessie out of the room.  
  
"No, Jessie! We don't want to be alone. Zoe!" Grace tried, but the girls had left the room. She and Eli were left alone. Suddenly, Grace felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room, along with all her words. She didn't know what to say to Eli, when just a short time ago they were joking and laughing together. With a few words Jessie had changed all that... Jess was making her and Eli look at themselves...... did they really want to be alone?  
  
Being alone with Eli... Grace was scared at the thought. She was realizing that she really cared for him, and not in a brotherly type of way. That scared her. She had always had her crush on Eli-- him being the cool jock in school... but this...... THIS was something real. These were real feelings, and Grace didn't want to get hurt.  
  
"Well, I have to write..." Grace began, too frightened by reality to be there.  
  
"Yeah, me too," Eli agreed, standing up with her.  
  
"...in my journal," Grace finished.  
  
"I mean..." Eli said.  
  
"No, I know what you..." Grace said. But they were already walking in opposite directions, heading for security-- for a place where they wouldn't have to analyze their relationship, and what it was growing into.  
  
[[[[...end of memory flashback]]]]  
  
Grace sighed, rolling over in bed. But of course, her and Eli's budding relationship had hit a roadblock in the form of Mr. Dimitri. Grace had let herself slowly fall for her mentor. And Dimitri influenced her in ways she couldn't begin to explain. He had helped her become the 'Grace' she was today. Grace thanked him for that, but she was glad everything happened the way it did... with him quietly exiting out of her life.  
  
And then the door was opened once again for Eli. And Eli had stepped in... back into her life.  
  
Grace closed her eyes. She willed sleep to come. It did.  
  
* * * 


	11. Not Sure Where We Stand

~A Once and Again Series~  
  
Where do we go from here?  
  
Hey, thanks for reading, as always.... oh, and sorry if I confused you on Eli and Grace in the past couple of chapters. They ARE dating now, ever since the kiss in Grace's room that Rick witnessed. :) Anyways...... on with the show.  
  
Chapter 11//Not Sure Where We Stand  
  
"Did you want orange juice?" Eli asked, as he opened the fridge. He looked over his shoulder at Grace, who nodded. Eli filled up two glasses with the cheerful orange liquid and carried them over to the kitchen table. He set one down in front of Grace.  
  
"Thanks," Grace said, as she took a drink. Eli smiled down fondly at her.  
  
Rick entered the kitchen unnoticed and he looked at his son looking at Grace. Rick closed his eyes briefly, not wanting to see the love on Eli's face... he couldn't see it.... because then he'd have to admit to himself that what he clung to was not true. He'd have to admit that there was something more between Eli and Grace. Rick couldn't do that. So, he closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, both Eli and Grace were busy eating.  
  
"Eli? Ready for work?" Rick asked, walking further into the kitchen.  
  
Eli nodded, swallowing a forkful of eggs. "You're not going to be TOO hard on me, right? After all... it is my first day."  
  
Rick smiled, "We'll see."  
  
Eli shook his head, but smiled, and finished eating. Rick went over to the counter and fixed himself two pieces of toast.  
  
Lily entered the kitchen, looking exasperated as she held a crying Dominic in her arms. Her eyes focused in on Grace. "You can watch him today, right?"  
  
"Yeah, right," Grace agreed.  
  
Lily let out a sigh of relief. "He's not usually fussy like this..." Rick reached out for the baby, and Lily passed him over. "And if I took him in, Les would...."  
  
"Don't worry mom," Grace cut in. "I'll watch him." She had finished eating and went over, taking Dominic from Rick. "Besides... I guess I should get all the practice I can taking care of a baby."  
  
Lily nodded uneasily. She looked at Grace holding the baby briefly, her eyes growing unfocused.  
  
"Mom?" Grace questioned, and Lily snapped back. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Oh, fine," Lily said. She looked at the clock. "I've got to get going..." She kissed Rick, and Grace, and the baby... and kissed Eli for good measure. She exited the kitchen, pausing as she entered the empty living room. She took a deep breath, letting it back out slowly. She still was getting used to the idea that Grace was going to have a baby. Her Gracie... with a baby. Oh, boy.  
  
* * *  
  
"He's such an angel," Jessie said, as she held Dominic, feeding him his afternoon bottle.  
  
Grace wrinkled up her nose, making sure to keep her tone low, as to let Dominic hopefully fall asleep. "You should have seen him this morning... he was crying and crying... and crying."  
  
"Oh, I heard him," Jessie said guiltily. She smiled at Grace, "So, I stayed in my room."  
  
Grace smiled back, "I don't blame you."  
  
"Yeah, well... at least you're getting good practice for your baby," Jessie commented.  
  
Grace nodded. "Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"Have you thought of any names?" Jessie asked, looking down as Dominic finished off the remains of his bottle. Jessie gently pulled the bottle away, and Dominic closed his eyes peacefully.  
  
"Names?" Grace whispered. "Uh, not yet."  
  
They were silent for a time as Dominic slowly drifted back and forth from barely awake to asleep. Finally Grace saw that he was out for good, and lifted the baby from Jessie's arms, putting him in the crib they kept in the living room. She and Jessie moved to the kitchen, where they could still listen for the baby, but talk too.  
  
"Grace?" Jessie asked, as they munched on cookies.  
  
"Hmm?" Grace asked.  
  
"What's up with you and Eli?" Jessie asked. "I know it's not my place, but..."  
  
Grace looked down at the table. "I guess... we're back together."  
  
"OH," Jessie said, glad for the admission, but something in Grace's tone was wrong. "Is that a bad thing?" Jessie pressed her.  
  
"No, of course not!" Grace said sharply. She sighed. "I just am not sure where we stand, I guess..."  
  
Jessie silently waited for her to go on.  
  
"I mean, we're having a baby together! So, are things different now? Am I more important to him now, because I'm carrying his child?" Grace sighed. She looked over at Jess, "Am I making any sense?"  
  
"Yeah, kind of," Jessie said.  
  
"I just wonder if this time I can trust him... depend on him. I wonder if this time I mean more to him... because of the baby." Grace said, trying to explain.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jessie couldn't help but ask. She didn't quite get what Grace was saying.  
  
Grace looked at the table, and then back into Jessie's eyes. "Jessie... Eli cheated on me, before, when we were together... so I guess what I'm saying is... has he stopped doing things like that, because things are different now... because of my being pregnant?"  
  
"Oh," Jessie breathed out. Eli had cheated on Grace... Jessie hadn't known that... but of course, she hadn't even known they were together before. She had only realized it and put it together when Grace told her about being pregnant.  
  
"I think he's changed... I hope he's changed," Grace said. "Because I don't want to go through any thing like that again... he really hurt me."  
  
They fell into silence, each thinking.  
  
* * *  
  
Grace knocked on his door. Eli opened it, letting her in.  
  
"Did anyone see you sneak out here?" Eli asked as he pulled her into his arms.  
  
Grace shook her head, "No.... I think I've learned by now the trick to sneaking out here in the middle of the night." She smiled, thinking of all the times she had snuck out here to be with him when they were dating before.  
  
Eli leaned in, kissing her softly. His hands circled her waist and drew her in tight against him. They fell down onto the bed.  
  
Later Grace lay with her head resting against his chest. Eli's breathing had become deep and regular. He was asleep. Grace lay cuddled against him, enjoying the comfort of his warm body. She should probably go back up to her room now, so her mother wouldn't wonder where she was in the morning, but Grace couldn't get herself to move. She liked being here too much.  
  
So instead, Grace closed her eyes... not sleeping, but just letting her thoughts drift.  
  
[[[Start of memory flashback...]]]  
  
"Grace?" Eli asked, coming up behind her.  
  
Grace turned, a tightened look on her face. She looked around the living room, but no one else was here. Just her and Eli. Grace looked down at her bridesmaid's dress she still wore... she should probably go change. They had come home from her father's and Tiffany's wedding and wedding reception an hour ago, but Grace hadn't had the chance to change... because of "The News".  
  
Her mother and Rick had sat them down after they had all gotten back from the wedding... for "The News". Grace had thought that they were just going to confirm that the family was going to Australia, but it turned out to be different news.... Her mother was pregnant.  
  
And so, the plans to go to Australia were scrapped, as Lily and Rick decided it would be best if they stayed here. But, Grace still couldn't believe her mother was pregnant... it was so...  
  
"Grace?" Eli asked again, and Grace snapped out of her thoughts.  
  
"So," Grace mumbled. "We're going to have a little brother or sister, huh?"  
  
Eli nodded, looking at her closely. "Are you okay?"  
  
Grace sighed. "I'm fine."  
  
"You don't look fine," Eli said, with concern. He began to say something, but they both heard the sounds of Zoe and Grace coming down the stairs. Eli guided her into the kitchen, which was empty. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.  
  
Grace shook her head 'no', but then paused and nodded, "Okay."  
  
The sounds of Jess and Zoe grew louder, and Eli realized that they were coming in the kitchen. "Let's go in the garage," Eli suggested, and Grace followed him silently.  
  
They went into Eli's room, and Eli closed the door behind them. Grace flopped on his bed with a heavy sigh. "I was looking forward to going to Australia," She said.  
  
Eli came and sat down next to her, "Me too." He looked down at Grace, in her pretty dress.  
  
"And now we aren't going, because she's pregnant!" Grace huffed. "You think that they planned this?" Grace asked, looking up at him. "Do you think they wanted to have a baby-- or if it just happened?"  
  
Eli thought it over, "A little of both, I guess. They are both very happy about it, though."  
  
Grace rolled her eyes, "Just what we need in this house is another person!"  
  
Eli smiled, "Yeah, we are kind of running out of space."  
  
Grace let a smile form on her face, "Yeah, pretty soon I'll be moving in with Zoe or Jessie."  
  
"Or me," Eli added, jokingly.  
  
Grace smiled. "That wouldn't be that bad...."  
  
Eli smiled too. He unconsciously smoothed a piece of her hair back from her forehead-- barely knowing he had done it.  
  
Grace's smile faded away. She sat up, not looking at Eli. "I kissed him," She said suddenly.  
  
"Hmm?" Eli asked, totally lost.  
  
Grace turned, looking uncomfortably at him. "I kissed Mr. Dimitri." She looked at Eli, waiting for his reaction.  
  
"You did?" Eli asked, thinking it over. This was new information to him. He had sensed that there was something more than a teacher/student relationship between the two... but a kiss?  
  
"Yeah," Grace said quietly. "But that's all... just one kiss."  
  
"One kiss," Eli repeated. One kiss sounded like a big deal to him, especially if the guy involved was your teacher and twenty-plus years older than you.  
  
Grace's eyes began to tear up. "And now he's gone."  
  
"He left?" Eli questioned, wishing he knew how to get off this topic.  
  
Grace shook her head, "I don't know... but he's gone... to me. We said our goodbyes, we had to. It couldn't be."  
  
Eli was silent. He looked at her, uncomfortably seeing the wetness to her eyes.  
  
"He was just..." Grace couldn't begin to explain what Dimitri had been to her, so she stopped.  
  
For a time, the two were quiet, and Grace's eyes dried of any tears. She looked over at Eli. "Do think less of me?"  
  
"What?" Eli asked in surprise.  
  
"For kissing him... for getting involved with him," Grace whispered. She looked at Eli out of the corner of her eyes.  
  
"Of course not," Eli assured her. "We all make mistakes."  
  
Grace shook her head, "No... that's just it. Even though it had to end, and the outcome was the way it was... I don't think it was a mistake. I don't think I'll ever think it was a mistake."  
  
Eli slowly absorbed her words. He wasn't sure he liked how much Mr. Dimitri seemed to mean to Grace, but at least she hadn't said anything about wishing it had continued between them. She seemed to accept that it couldn't have gone anywhere.  
  
"Eli? Grace?" Came a knock on the door.  
  
Grace sighed, and got up from the bed, opening the door to reveal her mother.  
  
"Grace, you haven't changed out of your dress yet," Lily noted. "You better before it starts to wrinkle."  
  
Grace nodded, throwing a look back at Eli before she left his room. Eli sat on the bed, deep in thought.  
  
[[[[...end of memory flashback]]]]  
  
* * *  
  
Rick got up quietly, making sure not to jostle Lily, who was sleeping soundly. He was also careful not to disturb sleeping Dominic, who lay in his crib in the corner. Rick couldn't sleep. His thoughts kept running circles in his head. He thought maybe something to eat would settle him.  
  
He went down to the kitchen, being quiet as he passed Zoe's and Grace's closed doors. He made himself half of turkey sandwich and poured himself a glass of milk. He carried these into the living room, and sat down at his drafting table, looking over his most recent plans while he ate.  
  
Rick's head jerked up, his eyes drifting away from the blueprints as he heard a door creaking open. He automatically reached up and turned off the lamp which illuminated his drafting table. He wasn't sure why he felt the need to do this, as it was probably only Eli... but he didn't have enough time to wonder over his odd actions... as a figure walked into the living room.  
  
Rick in his dark corner went unnoticed as Grace walked past and up the stairs to her room, quietly reclosing the door behind her. Rick waited a few beats and then turned back on his lamp.  
  
Grace had just come in... from the garage, Rick felt no doubt in that. It was after one in the morning. Rick sighed, knowing what he had just saw was only going to add to his problems of not being able to sleep.  
  
* * * 


	12. About a Girl

~A Once and Again Series~  
  
Where Do We Go From Here?  
  
Chapter 12//About a Girl  
  
Rick edged back into the bedroom quietly. He slipped under the covers, and laid his head down on the pillows. He stared up into the darkness and thought about what he had just seen. Grace coming out of Eli's room in the middle of the night....  
  
He thought about the kiss he had witnessed between Eli and Grace....  
  
He thought about Grace's pregnancy with the father of the child unnamed.............  
  
Grace being pregnant, although they hadn't known she was dating anyone........  
  
Eli wanting to spend so much time at Lily's house this past year rather than his mother's.......  
  
Grace and Eli......  
  
The pregnancy................  
  
Rick closed his eyes painfully. He didn't want to come to the realization his thoughts were headed to. He didn't want to think that........ that........ Eli might be the father to Grace's baby. He couldn't think that. He just couldn't. But all the facts led in that direction. So, Rick tried to cut off any thoughts at all, so he wouldn't have to come to that conclusion. He was gradually falling asleep, his mind tiredly counting sheep when a cry rang out.  
  
Lily moved next to him on the bed, but Rick stopped her from getting up. "I'll take care of him," Rick told Lily, and Lily gratefully went back to sleep. Rick went over to the baby's crib and picked up Dominic. Dom immediately stopped his cries as he was cradled in Rick's arms.  
  
Rick sat down in the rocking chair which stood next to the crib and rocked as he waited for Dominic to fall back asleep. He stared down at the little angel in the moonlight which came from the window. Rick smiled as he remembered holding Jessie when she was a baby and holding Eli too........... It didn't seem like that long ago that they were both babes.  
  
Rick took a deep breath. Was his child about to have a child of his own? The question haunted him.  
  
* * *  
  
Grace woke up with the haunting feeling that someone was looking at her. She looked around frantically and calmed down as she saw Eli leaning against her door frame.  
  
"Good morning," He said.  
  
"Don't you have work to go to?" Grace asked.  
  
"Yeah," Eli grinned, and moved into her room, closing the door behind him. "I have exactly five minutes before I have to leave."  
  
"Five minutes, huh?" Grace teased. They kissed... and kissed some more.  
  
[[[[...Start of memory flashback]]]]  
  
"Are you excited to be a senior?" Eli asked.  
  
Grace smiled, musing over it. "I guess," She answered, going for nonchalant. They were hanging out in Eli's room, and it was two weeks before school started for Grace.  
  
Eli saw through her, and smiled. "I guess you're going to have a great year... senior prom, and picking a college." He leaned back on his bed, and Grace looked at him from where she sat on the end of the bed.  
  
"Yeah," Grace said. "It should be good..."  
  
Eli sighed, "At least you're going to make something out of yourself."  
  
Grace looked at him with a soft expression, "You have made something of yourself, Eli."  
  
Eli shrugged.  
  
"Your band is going good," Grace reminded him. Eli had recently started up another band called, Jonny Was. They had written many original songs already and had played a few gigs. They were starting to get a following.  
  
Eli smiled, "Yeah, but that's not exactly what my parents would think of 'me making something of myself'."  
  
Grace moved so she was propped up on her elbow next to him. "E... you know that it doesn't matter what your parents think... as long as you're happy with yourself."  
  
Eli nodded, deep in thought. His parents had been pressuring him all summer to seriously think of starting up college in the fall... but Eli just didn't have that drive in him. He loved music, he loved his band... this was what he wanted to do. His parents tried to be understanding, but Eli could see they were disappointed.  
  
"So, are you?" Grace said when she got no response out of Eli.  
  
"Am I what?" Eli asked.  
  
"Happy with yourself," Grace reminded him.  
  
"Oh," Eli looked over into Grace's dark eyes. "Yeah, I guess."  
  
Grace smiled, shaking her head, "That doesn't sound believable."  
  
Eli smiled back. "Yeah?"  
  
Grace looked down at the dark blue comforter on which they were sprawled and then back into Eli's eyes. "Is there something that COULD make you happier?" She asked.  
  
Eli was silent for some time, and Grace was worried she was only bringing him down with her line of questioning, but then Eli looked back up at her and there was an unmistakable twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah," Eli said finally. "There is."  
  
"What?" Grace asked, feeling her heart start beating faster and faster as Eli's eyes lingered suggestively on her face.  
  
"Grace?" Eli asked, his voice heavy.  
  
"Yeah?" Grace whispered.  
  
"You... mean a lot to me, you know?" Eli said, looking down at the bed.  
  
"I do?" Grace croaked out, her cheeks growing warm.  
  
"Yeah... you've just...." Eli shook his head slightly, then looked back into her eyes, "You..." He trailed off. They looked at each other. The room grew thick with intensity. It was the same feeling as when they stared into each other's eyes on the day of Lily's and Rick's wedding... they both knew they wanted to kiss each other.  
  
They both knew they had to kiss each other. It seemed like their destiny for their lips to finally meet. But, instead of moving their heads towards each other, like they had on the day of the wedding, they were motionless.  
  
"So, what was it.... that could make you happier?" Grace asked daringly, when neither one made a move to lean in.  
  
Eli broke from his frozen state, and blinked. He smiled. "You," He stated in answer.  
  
That was the trigger that finally sent them moving towards each other. They paused inches from the other, looking deeply into each other's eyes. They knew they were about to change everything, but they both knew it was right. They had been edging towards this kiss all summer, all last year (even with the whole Mr. Dimitri thing), all the year before that (even with the whole Carla thing)................. they had been heading for this kiss ever since their parents met, bringing them together in an unusual circumstance.  
  
Then they surged forward, the last inches melting away. They kissed softly, testing the waters. Their lips slided against each other passionately. Smoothly. Wonderfully. Eli's hand came up, grasping the back of her neck gently. The kiss intensified, as they both let free.  
  
They let go of all the worries and constraints that came with them being step-brother and step-sister, and they gave into the feelings that couldn't be denied any longer.  
  
They let go.  
  
They gave in.  
  
[[[[....End of memory flashback]]]]  
  
Four minutes and fifty seconds later, Eli pulled back. He looked at his watch. "I'll see you after work, then, okay?"  
  
"Okay," Grace called after him.  
  
Eli opened the door, walking out of Grace's room with a smile. He hurried down the stairs, not noticing Lily standing in the doorway to her and Rick's room.  
  
"Grace?" Lily questioning, going to Grace's doorway.  
  
"Yeah, mom?" Grace asked happily, as she went through her closet.  
  
"What was Eli doing in your room?" Lily asked.  
  
Grace turned, studying her mother. But her mother's expression was free of any misgivings... she was just curious. "Eli just wanted some good advice," Grace quickly lied to her mother, her good mood intact as she saw her mother didn't suspect anything between her and Eli yet.  
  
"About what?" Lily asked with a smile.  
  
"Oh, about a girl," Grace answered, knowing that that would only further push her mother's curiosity, but doing so anyways. She felt like teasing her mother some with a tantalizing lie... she was in that good of a mood.  
  
"Really?" Lily asked. She looked intrigued, but didn't press the issue. She had been noticing lately that Eli seemed, well.... changed... and for the better. He was started a new job and seemed to have dropped the late nights of drinking and partying. Lily was glad that 'a girl' had done this for Eli. She was glad someone had finally gotten through to Eli.  
  
"I'll see you later, then, honey," Lily said, backing into the hall. "Oh, I'm taking Dominic today, so feel free to do whatever you want!"  
  
Grace turned back to picking out something to wear, but Lily's head popped back in. "...Your father would really appreciate if you went and saw him..." Lily hinted.  
  
Grace nodded, "Alright... I'll go today."  
  
Lily smiled, and left for real this time.  
  
* * *  
  
Grace had been kind of avoiding her father since she told him. She knew he wasn't happy about her pregnancy. And the fact that she still wouldn't tell him who the father was irritated him even more. But he was her father, and Grace hoped he could adjust to the way things were now... because he was going to be a grandfather.  
  
Wow, that made her father sound so old. Grace hadn't thought in terms of grandfather yet.... and her mother was going to be a grandmother. Grace laughed to herself over the thought of her parents being grandparents, as she drove her Honda towards Booklovers.  
  
"Grace!" Tiffany said, pleased as she spotted Grace coming into the book store/café.  
  
"Hi," Grace greeted her step-mother. Tiffany gave her a warm hug.  
  
"I heard about the baby being due on Christmas... that is so cool!" Tiffany said enthusiastically.  
  
Jake popped out the office, and spotted Grace.  
  
"Hi Dad," Grace called out. Jake hesitated, but then moved towards her.  
  
"Hey honey," Jake kissed her forehead. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing," Grace said, "I just felt like coming to see you. Maybe we could have lunch?"  
  
"Yeah, that sounds good...." Jake said distractedly, and Grace noticed him looking at her belly with a blank expression.  
  
"I'm not getting big yet," Grace informed him.  
  
"Oh, one more month, and you'll just balloon out there," Tiffany said with a laugh, holding her arms out in front of her.  
  
"Jake?" A voice called.  
  
Grace looked over her father's shoulder and froze. A pretty girl, of 19, was walking this way. She had long black hair and pale skin. Matched along with a pair of dazzling green eyes she was quite exotic-looking. Grace felt hatred growing up in her at the site of the girl who had caused so many problems for her and Eli.... Deanna Jones.  
  
"Did you want to order more of the Martin book or the Schreiber book?" Deanna asked, coming towards Jake with a clipboard.  
  
Jake thought it over, "Uh, just... the Martin."  
  
Deanna nodded, scribbling herself a note. She looked up, brushing her black hair back from her oval face. "Grace!" She said in surprise.  
  
Grace was just as surprised to see Deanna... in fact she was absolutely horrified. She had hoped she'd never have to see Deanna ever again. Not after what happened with Eli... and her. Grace's face tightened up as she looked on Deanna's smile. The girl didn't even know the destruction she had caused for Grace. "What are you doing here?" Grace asked numbly.  
  
Deanna looked up at Jake with a wide grin, "Your father hired me back! I had gotten another job, but Jake called me up... and I couldn't refuse his offer. I love it here!"  
  
Grace managed a small nod. She backed away towards the door. "Uh, sorry, Dad... I've got to do something. I forgot I had promised someone...." Grace trailed off. She took one last look at her father, Tiffany and Deanna, and left with a goodbye.  
  
When she got in the enclosed silence of her car, Grace let out a small frustrated scream. She couldn't believe Deanna was back.... Deanna, the girl Eli had cheated on her with.  
  
* * * 


	13. Getting Emotional

~A Once and Again Series~  
  
Where Do We Go From Here?  
  
Thanks for reading, as always. P.s. Deanna's name is pronounced De-Anna... by the way, and not Dean-Na. It doesn't really matter, but I just felt like telling you that. I'm weird...okay, I'll shut up. Thanks for the reviews, also!  
  
p.s. So far the memory flashbacks have been all nicey nice... but soon, Deanna will enter them! Not yet, but soon!  
  
Chapter 13//Getting Emotional  
  
Grace tightened her arms around herself, wanting to take up as little space in this world as she could. She wanted to be invisible.  
  
She heard the back door opened, and Grace knew it was probably Rick and Eli coming home from work. Grace didn't want to see Eli right now.... She just kept seeing Deanna's happy naïve smile. Grace had once liked Deanna before she learned that Eli was seeing Deanna behind her back. But, of course, Grace had no real reason to hate Deanna.... Deanna hadn't known Eli and Grace were dating when she hooked up with Eli. Eli and Grace had kept their relationship secret from everyone.  
  
But, still, it had hurt to see Deanna, so happy... not knowing that Grace and Eli had broken up because of her. She had no clue that her little fling with Eli had caused Eli and Grace's relationship to end.... because Deanna hadn't known there was a relationship between them in the first place.  
  
Grace listened and was relieved when she heard Eli going into the garage. She and Eli were back together now... Grace had forgiven Eli.... or at least she thought she had. So, seeing Deanna shouldn't cause so much pain, right? Wrong.  
  
"Grace?" Rick asked, as he entered the living room and saw her huddled on the couch. The TV was on, but Rick could see she hadn't really been watching it.  
  
Grace looked over at him, and Rick was stunned to see tears in her eyes.  
  
"Grace? Are you okay? Is it... the baby?" Rick asked frantically. He moved towards her.  
  
Grace shook her head numbly. "It's nothing. I guess I'm just getting emotional... because of the extra hormones pregnant woman get."  
  
Rick didn't know whether to accept this excuse. He looked down at Grace, who looked so tiny... so young. And yet... she was going to be a mother. Rick sat down next to her on the couch, and they both pretended to be watching the talk show that was on.  
  
Finally Rick looked at Grace out of the corner of his eye. Her tears had dried, but her face had a hollow look to it. "You can talk to me, you know...." Rick said, and he felt Grace's eyes on him. He looked at her directly. "About anything."  
  
Grace nodded, her gaze falling to the floor. "Yeah, but..."  
  
"But what?" Rick prodded.  
  
"You'd tell my mother," Grace tried to joke, but her smile wouldn't form.  
  
"Not necessarily," Rick said with a sigh. He thought of the kiss between Grace and Eli he had witnessed, and of seeing Grace sneak out of Eli's room late at night.... and of the nagging suspicion that there was something more between his son and Grace. He hadn't spoken a word of his thoughts to his wife. "I've been known to keep a few things from Lily."  
  
Grace nodded, thinking he was just talking about the kiss. "Thanks, by the way," She said.  
  
Rick smiled, but it quickly fell away. "Grace?" He began, knowing he should really get to the bottom of whether Grace and Eli were dating....... and if Eli was the father to her child. "I wanted to talk to you about...."  
  
The front door clicked open, and Rick stopped. He and Grace looked over their shoulders as Lily and Zoe wandered in.  
  
"Mom, that's so not fair!" Zoe was complaining. "All the other kids get to go!"  
  
"Zoe, you're too young to go to a party like that... you're only 12!" Lily said sharply. She looked over at the couch and smiled at Grace and Rick.  
  
Grace stood up, looking at Rick briefly, wondering what he had been about to say to her, but knowing it would have to wait.  
  
"Grace, wait till you see what I got!" Lily said excitedly.  
  
Zoe stood behind her mother, and waited for Lily to continue the discussion they had been having all the way home from the store, but Lily was too busy showing Grace the cute little baby clothes she had purchased.  
  
Zoe groaned, and stomped off up the stairs to her room. Lily didn't even notice.  
  
* * *  
  
"Grace?" Eli asked, as he knocked on Grace's closed door.  
  
Jessie, walking up the stairs, looked at her brother curiously. "She's not there," Jessie said as Eli began to knock again.  
  
Eli turned, seeing Jessie. "She's not?"  
  
Jessie shook her head, a little confused that Eli didn't already know this... he was dating Grace, after all. "She went to her father's for the weekend."  
  
"Really?" Eli asked, surprised. He swung Grace's door open, and sure enough it was empty.  
  
"She didn't tell you?" Jessie couldn't help but ask.  
  
Eli reclosed the door and began to head down the stairs, not answering Jessie.  
  
"E?" Jess called after him.  
  
Eli stopped, looking at his sister.  
  
"Is everything alright between you two?" Jessie asked quietly, as you never knew where prying ears were listening in.  
  
"We're fine," Eli said with a shrug. He continued down the stairs and mumbled to himself, "Or at least I thought we were."  
  
* * *  
  
"You sure you want to stay here? You could come to the bookstore," Jake asked, as he paused at the doorway.  
  
Grace looked up, shifting Maddy, so the baby didn't pull at her hair. "No, I think I'd rather stay here." There was no way Grace was going to go to the bookstore, where she'd be apt to run in.... Deanna.  
  
"Are you sure? Tiff and I usually take Maddy with us to work... You might have more fun over there," Jake pressed.  
  
Grace shook her head, assuring her dad, "No, I'll stay here... Maddy and I can play with her toys, or watch a movie."  
  
"Okay, bye sweetie," Jake said, and left.  
  
Grace sat down on the couch, holding Maddy in her lap. The one and a half year old looked at her curiously.  
  
"Fun?" Maddy asked in her sweet little voice.  
  
"Yes, we'll have fun..." Grace promised her, kissing her soft little cheek.  
  
* * *  
  
Eli didn't know what to do. He didn't understand why Grace hadn't told him about going to her father's for the weekend. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to call her, or to go see her... but was he overreacting? Grace had only gone to her Jake's for the weekend... it wasn't like she had run away or something. So, why was Eli so concerned? Just because she hadn't told him about it?  
  
Eli sighed, and shifted on his bed. He would just wait till she got back... and talk to her then. Then Grace would explain everything, and he would get this awful notion that something was wrong off his back. Because nothing was wrong... right?  
  
Eli was so glad he and Grace had finally gotten back together. He always knew they had chemistry... it wasn't a question of that. Even when they had broken up... and Grace had been furious at him, because of... Deanna, there had been no denying that the chemistry... attraction, whatever you wanted to call it, still remained. And so, they had found their way back into each other's arms time after time.... but they had been careful to make sure that just because they were being intimate didn't mean they were back together.  
  
And now they were back together. But....  
  
Eli sighed again. Everything was too complicated. He closed his eyes, shutting the world out.  
  
[[[[...Start of memory flashback]]]]  
  
Eli turned, grabbing Grace's arm, stopping her. Grace raised her eyebrows and shook her head.  
  
"They're all in the next room," She whispered warningly... but her eyes were green lights saying 'go'.  
  
Eli leaned in, sneaking a slow lingering kiss. From where they stood in the kitchen, they could hear everyone in the living room.  
  
"Grace? Can you bring some napkins back too?" Lily called.  
  
Grace broke from Eli's lips looking at him with a wide smile. "We need napkins," She whispered.  
  
The microwave beeped, signaling the popcorn was done. Eli went over and took it out, carefully emptying it into a bowl. Grace watched him with a smile. They had been secretly dating for over a month now. Grace had started her senior year, and everything just seemed perfect. Grace was in love.  
  
Eli turned around, and caught her eyes on him. He smiled.  
  
"Grace?" Lily called.  
  
"Almost done!" Grace called back, rolling her eyes. She moved to the counter, opening a cabinet. She took out a stack of napkins and she and Eli walked back into the living room. Lily, Rick, Zoe, Jessie, and Katie were all clustered on the couch, chairs and the floor, engrossed in a movie.  
  
Grace handed over the popcorn after taking a handful and napkins reluctantly... thinking she should have made two or three bags of the stuff. She and Eli sank down on the floor. Grace watched the movie with a lack of interest. If her mother hadn't insisted on them having a "Family Night"- Grace knew she and Eli would be alone right now.  
  
Grace didn't understand exactly why the "Family Night" included Katie... but whatever. Finally the end credits rolled. Grace stood up, looking over at her mother, who was heavily pregnant... the empty bowl of popcorn was resting on her round belly.  
  
"That was a great movie," Grace said cheerfully. "I have homework, though. So, I'll be at the... library."  
  
"Yeah, I've got practice," Eli added, standing up also.  
  
"But, that was only the first movie! We still have two others!" Lily complained.  
  
"Oh, sorry, mom..." Grace said, backing out of the room.  
  
"Yeah, sorry," Eli added.  
  
Grace hesitated in the doorway to the kitchen. The next movie was already playing, and everyone's attention was back on the screen. Grace smiled and grabbed Eli's hand and they escaped into the Saturday evening air.  
  
"We're free!" Grace cried out, delighted in the nice slightly chilly October weather.  
  
Eli smiled at her outburst, and grabbed her up in his arms, "Where do you think we should go?"  
  
"I don't care...anywhere!" Grace laughed.  
  
They got into Eli's car. They drove around aimlessly, finally ending up at a small park on the waterfront. They walked around, strolling with their hands clasped... like a young couple in love.  
  
[[[[....end of memory flashback]]]]  
  
* * *  
  
"Dad?" Grace asked into the phone.  
  
"We're really busy here, Grace..." Jake said on his end.  
  
"So, did you want me to watch Maddy longer?" Grace asked, looking over at toddler, who was playing on the living room floor.  
  
"No, you said that there was a big dinner at your mother's tonight, right?" Jake asked.  
  
"Yeah, but... I can miss it," Grace said hopefully. Judy, Sam, and Karen and her boyfriend Henry were coming to dinner at the house. Grace didn't understand the reasoning of this... but it was happening anyways. But, maybe Grace could miss out on the suffering... maybe.  
  
"No, no..." Jake argued. "Just, swing by and drop off Maddy, and then go, okay?"  
  
"But... I don't have a car seat," Grace edged hopefully.  
  
"It should be in the closet," Jake said, crushing her hopes.  
  
"Alright," Grace resigned. "See you in a bit."  
  
"Maddy! We're going for a car ride!" Grace said after hanging up the phone with faked enthusiasm. Maddy looked at her with a winning smile. Grace couldn't resist smiling back.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hi Madeline!" Jake said with a grin as he took Maddy from Grace's arms.  
  
"I'll go get the car seat," Grace said, turning back to the entrance.  
  
"Alright," Jake said, distracted as he kissed Maddy's cheeks.  
  
Grace hurried out to the car, and unbuckled the car seat. She started pulling it out of the back of the car and stopped in surprise as a voice called out to her.  
  
"Grace!"  
  
Grace turned. She should have expected to see Deanna here. She had just been hoping that she could make it in and out in the five minutes it would take her at most without running into Deanna..... but it was not her lucky day.  
  
Deanna walked towards her, obviously on a cigarette break. She noticed Grace noticing the cigarette and tossed it to the ground, crushing it with the toe of her shoe. "I quit," Deanna said guiltily. She smiled, "OKAY... I'm trying to quit."  
  
Grace didn't smile back. She turned back to the car, just wanting to get the car seat out and get the hell out of here.  
  
"Grace?" Deanna asked in confusion. She walked closer. "What's the matter?"  
  
Grace glanced back, "Nothing."  
  
"Then, why aren't you talking to me?" Deanna asked with a laugh. "Is it because of the smoking? Because I AM seriously trying to quit."  
  
Grace rolled her eyes as she looked into the interior of her car. She managed a polite face when she turned back and looked at Deanna. "It's not that."  
  
"Then what is it?" Deanna asked, "I mean... we're friends, right?"  
  
Grace laughed in her head. Out loud she said, "I don't think so."  
  
Deanna's face wrinkled up, confused. "Okay, yeah... we haven't really talked since I left work here... but I mean, we're not enemies, right?" She joked.  
  
Grace was silent.  
  
Deanna shook her head, her long black hair flying in the light wind. "Grace, you are truly the most confusing person I know!"  
  
"You don't know me," Grace said quietly, not expecting Deanna to hear, but she did.  
  
"Grace?" Deanna said, pleadingly. "What's up?"  
  
"It's nothing," Grace said, turning away. She yanked the car seat out of her car, and walked towards the entrance to Booklover's. Deanna trailed after her.  
  
"Is it because of Eli?" Deanna asked in a hushed whisper as they entered the doors.  
  
"No!" Grace snapped. She went and deposited the car seat in her father's office, giving him and Maddy a quick goodbye kiss. Deanna was waiting for her as she exited the office.  
  
"Grace... because I don't think you understand what happened between Eli and me..." Deanna said as she followed Grace's hurried pace out of the store.  
  
"Oh, really?" Grace asked coldly as they stepped back outside.  
  
"I know you look out for him... because he's your stepbrother," Deanna continued. "But, you don't know the whole story."  
  
"Look, whatever, Deanna," Grace said as she opened her Honda's door, "I don't really care."  
  
She got into the car, and closed the door with a slam. Deanna stared at her as she started up the car, and Grace hightailed it out of there as fast as could....  
  
Grace couldn't believe Deanna.... the girl had NO clue that Grace had been dating Eli when Deanna started seeing him too! She had NO clue at all the pain she had caused Grace! None at all!  
  
* * * 


	14. It's All Coming Out

~A Once and Again Series~  
  
Where Do We Go From Here?  
  
Okay, in the last chapter I said that Zoe was twelve, but I counted wrong and she's actually 13 turning 14... Okay, that's not really important, but just felt like correcting myself............ anyways.  
  
Chapter 14//It's All Coming Out  
  
Grace drove slowly towards her house. She was still fuming over her little run-in with Deanna. The thing that got to her the most was that Deanna still didn't know! She didn't know that Grace and Eli had dated, and had broken up when Eli cheated on Grace with her! Grace had wanted to scream at Deanna in the parking lot, and tell her exactly what she had done.... But she had known that that would be senseless, because it was in the past, and now Grace and Eli were back together.  
  
But still, a part of Grace wanted to tell Deanna exactly all the pain she had caused Grace. Of course, Eli deserved some of the blame for Grace's pain too... but.... still.  
  
[[[[...Start of memory flashback]]]]  
  
"Did you think we can ever tell them?" Grace said, as she and Eli sat in his car. They were parked outside of Booklover's... where they were both going to work in a few minutes. Grace had started helping around the store, ever since she and Eli started dating... it gave them more time together.  
  
"Oh, we CAN tell them," Eli said with a sly grin, "But, we'll probably end up dead."  
  
Grace smiled, "It couldn't be THAT bad, right?" She asked hopefully. They had been dating for over four months now. Their parents still had no clue that they were together. No one knew. Not a single soul besides themselves. It was kind of fun, in a sneaking kisses kind of way. But it was also hard. Very hard.  
  
"I don't know," Eli said with a sigh. "I just get the feeling that they wouldn't take it good at all."  
  
Grace nodded. "Yeah, but we can't keep it a secret forever, right?" Eli was silent, and Grace said again, "Right?"  
  
Eli nodded with a smile, "I guess." He leaned in to kiss Grace.  
  
A knock came on the window on Grace's side of the car. They pulled apart quickly and turned to see who was there. It was Deanna Jones... one of the people that worked at Booklover's. Grace and Eli got reluctantly out of the car.  
  
"Hey," Deanna said friendly. She didn't realize she had interrupted anything. "You both working today?"  
  
"Yeah," Grace said.  
  
"Goody!" Deanna said, laughing. She pushed her black hair behind her shoulders, "If I had to work with Mike or Jill tonight... I'd scream! They just aren't any fun!"  
  
The three of them made their way into the café/bookstore, and they punched in in the office.  
  
"Grace, I need you to work the register," Jake said as he spotted them, "and Deanna and Eli... we got a few new orders in the back."  
  
"Got it!" Deanna said cheerfully.  
  
Eli and Grace exchanged a slightly disappointed look, and they went in their separate directions.  
  
Three hours later, Grace switched her register duty with Jill, and went in the back to find Eli. She paused as she entered the back room.  
  
Eli and Deanna were laughing over something... but that wasn't what irked Grace... it was the way Deanna was looking at him. It was the sparkle in her eyes. Grace could see that Deanna liked Eli. It was completely obvious the girl had a thing for him. Grace was surprised, but not that surprised as Deanna knew nothing of Grace and Eli's relationship... and well, since Eli was a fine catch. It was understandable that girls would like him like that.  
  
But Grace was wary of the look in Deanna's eyes. Deanna was a nice enough girl, but to Grace it seemed like she always had to have her way.... and what if what Deanna decided she wanted was Eli?  
  
"Grace!" Eli cried, noticing her. "How is it, out there in the light?" He joked, as the back room was always rather dimly light.  
  
Grace smiled, seeing the affection in his eyes. What was she worried for? Eli loved her. He had told her that. So, why should she worry about some girl with a little crush on him? It wasn't like anything was going to happen between them. Not when SHE was the one Eli loved.....  
  
[[[[...end of memory flashback]]]]  
  
Grace pulled up along the curb at her house, seeing that Sam, Judy, Karen and Henry must already be here, based on the two cars parked in the driveway. She shut off the engine, and froze in the seat. What was she going to do about Eli?  
  
Grace hadn't told him she was going to her father's for the weekend. She had purposely not told him. She had wanted time to think of the whole Deanna situation. Seeing Diana had just brought back up so many hard feelings for Grace. But, was she going to let a remainder of old feelings ruin the new relationship she was building with Eli?  
  
And, there was the baby to think of.... Grace wanted Eli to be a part of the baby's life. So, if she broke up with him again, just because she had gotten an unwanted reminder (in the form of Deanna's cheerful face) of his cheating on her.... he might take it hard, and back out of the baby's life.  
  
Grace didn't want that. She wanted him! She wanted Eli! Everything had been going so good between them. Grace was NOT going to let anything ruin their relationship this time. So, she had to get over the shock and pain of seeing Deanna again.  
  
"Grace!" Lily cried happily as Grace entered the house.  
  
"Hi mom," Grace said.  
  
"We were wondering if you were going to show up!" Lily said, a little harshly.  
  
Grace managed a forced smile, "I'm here, aren't I?"  
  
"Yes," Lily said, the harshness going away from her voice. "Dinner's almost ready."  
  
Grace nodded, "I'll just go wash up." Lily nodded distractedly, and went back to the living room full of guests.  
  
Grace hurried up the stairs, and stopped in surprise when she reached her doorway. "E?" She asked.  
  
Eli lay on her bed. He looked over at her, studying her carefully. "I was beginning to think you'd skip out on this whole dinner thing."  
  
Grace walked further into her room. "No, I just had to drop off Maddy at the bookstore."  
  
Eli made a small nod of acknowledgement. Grace looked at him, and knew she had to say something... "Eli, I'm sorry about not telling you I was going to my dad's. I just got a little freaked out."  
  
Eli sat up on the bed, and Grace sat down next to him. "About what?" Eli asked.  
  
Grace sighed, "My dad rehired Deanna."  
  
Eli blinked, and his heart did a double thud. He reminded himself to breathe. "Oh?"  
  
Grace refused to look at Eli, "So, I just wanted to have some time to myself... to think."  
  
"And?" Eli asked painfully. Was Grace leading to a break-up? Eli didn't know what he'd do if Grace broke up with him again. He had thought that Grace had finally forgiven him for being such an idiot... but... what if she hadn't?  
  
"Nothing," Grace said, looking at him finally. She smiled warmly at him.  
  
Eli's body relaxed. "So, we're still together?"  
  
"Of course," Grace said. She looked at the opened doorway, through which they could hear laughter (laughter?!) coming from downstairs. Grace was surprised that the dinner idea sounded like it was going well. Grace hadn't thought that putting her mother and Karen in the same room for an extended amount of time would have been a good idea, but what did she know. "We should get down there."  
  
Eli shook his head. He leaned in, kissing her. After being worried and anxious all weekend about what was up with him and Grace, he needed a nice kiss to sink into. Grace kissed him back, forgetting about Deanna, forgetting about pain and tears.... and forgetting about the door to the room being open.  
  
"Eli... Grace."  
  
They pulled apart, looking at the doorway in fear. It was Rick.  
  
Rick looked at the two of them sadly and shook his head a bit. "We need to talk."  
  
"Dad... it isn't--" Eli began defensively.  
  
But Grace shook her head, "Eli, it's okay. I think it's time we tell him."  
  
Rick was turning in the doorway.  
  
"Dad?" Eli called after him, getting up from the bed.  
  
Rick stopped, turning around to look at both of them. So his suspicions were true. They were dating. And did that mean Eli was the father of Grace's baby? Rick sighed, it was all just too much to take in at once. "We'll take about this later... right now we have a dinner to eat."  
  
Rick continued down the stairs, and Eli took Grace's hand in his briefly, giving it a squeeze.  
  
"So, I guess it's all coming out, then," Eli said softly.  
  
"Yes it is," Grace said with a slight sigh.  
  
* * *  
  
"Pass the bread, please," Zoe said politely, making sure she emphasized the 'please'. Her mother sent the bread basket down her way, not really noticing Zoe's proper etiquette. Zoe frowned, feeling invisible. All her mother cared lately was about Grace! Grace! Grace! Grace!  
  
Just because Zoe wasn't pregnant like her sister didn't mean she didn't have problems and worries of her own! She was going to be starting high school in the fall! She was turning 14 in a few weeks, and yet no one had mentioned a party or anything! All anyone cared about was Grace and her baby!  
  
Zoe turned her brown eyes on her sister. Grace didn't notice her stare, and continued conversing with Karen's boyfriend, Henry, over something... Zoe didn't know what-- she had automatically tuned out her sister's voice. Zoe looked around at all the other conversations going on at the table... no one was bothering to talk to her, though.  
  
"Grace," Zoe said.  
  
"Hmm?" Grace asked, halting in her conversation with Henry.  
  
"You got a letter today," Zoe said with a smile. She spoke loudly enough... so that the whole table heard.  
  
"Oh," Grace said with a look on her face that read 'so?'.  
  
Zoe waited for the table to fall silent with curiosity. Then she spoke, "It's from your boyfriend."  
  
Grace's eyes widened. Everyone at the table had a different expression on their face...  
  
For Henry and Sam, it was a lack of concern (Oh... so?).  
  
For Judy and Karen, it was ample curiosity (A boyfriend? The father of the child perhaps?).  
  
For Lily, it was wide-eyed wonder (Grace's BOYFRIEND! The FATHER?!).  
  
For Jessie and Rick, it was confusion (Why would Eli write Grace a letter?).  
  
For Eli, it was a slightly hurt wondering look (Does she mean... him?? I thought they were done with.).  
  
For Grace, it was shock (Why would HE write me?).  
  
Zoe smiled, glad her statement had drawn so many reactions. "It's on the kitchen counter."  
  
Grace looked down at her plate. She had finished eating, so she said numbly, "Can I be excused?"  
  
Lily nodded, looking at Grace with wonder. Grace backed out of the room, avoiding everyone's eyes.  
  
"Uh, me too?" Eli asked. Rick nodded, and Eli followed Grace to the kitchen.  
  
"Zoe," Lily tried to make her voice sound casual, "What do you mean 'boyfriend'?"  
  
Zoe shone under the spotlight of attention as everyone's eyes turned to her. "Well, mom... Grace was dating this guy last year. She made me not tell anyone..." Zoe pretended to look ashamed, "Opps. I guess I just did."  
  
"Zoe? Who was Grace dating?" Lily asked impatiently.  
  
"Well, you know him, mom," Zoe said with a shrug, "It was Eli's friend Cooper... the one that was in his band." Zoe frowned and added, "When he still HAD a band."  
  
The table took in this new information with wonder. Was Cooper the father of Grace's baby? Lily was aghast at the idea of Coop being the father.... But Zoe said they had dated, and Lily was a little relieved that at least it wasn't Mr. Dimitri after all (who had been number one on her suspect list).  
  
But two at the table were confused... Jessie and Rick both knew of Eli and Grace's relationship. They both wondered how Coop fit into the equation.  
  
* * * 


	15. A Hard Question

~A Once and Again Series~  
  
Where Do We Go From Here?  
  
***Hey all. Okay, okay... I think soon I'm going to have to do some chapters that are almost entirely memory flashbacks, so you can see what exactly happened with Grace/Eli/Deanna/Coop.  
  
Oh, also.... Season Two of "The Way We Were" (not sure if I'm going to give it a new title...)... but anyways, I'll probably wait until I've finished writing this one before I start in on season two.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Chapter 15//A Hard Question  
  
"Grace?" Eli asked, coming up behind her in the kitchen.  
  
Grace didn't acknowledge his presence... only continued to stare down at the white envelope in her hand. It was from Coop... it said so on the return address.  
  
"Are you going to read it?" Eli asked, trying not to let his feelings show in his voice. He didn't like the idea of Cooper writing to Grace... It was just too weird. After Grace had broken up with Eli, because of Eli's infidelity... she had dated his best friend Coop. But they had broken up, and Coop had moved away.  
  
"I never thought I'd hear from him again," Grace whispered, turning the envelope over in her hands. "I mean..." She turned around, looking at Eli for the first time since he entered. "Coop moved to Texas."  
  
"Yeah," Eli said, looking down at the envelope she held. "AND you broke up," Eli said pointedly.  
  
"Right," Grace said, "So... why would he write me?"  
  
"I don't know," Eli replied. They both looked down at the envelope.  
  
Finally Grace just tore open one end and slid the letter out. She glanced up at Eli, unsure if she should read it in front of him. Eli took the hint, and turned away, busying himself by rinsing off their dishes in the sink.  
  
Grace read the letter:  
  
Hi Grace,  
  
It's been a while, huh? Yeah, well... Texas rocks. You should come down here and visit.... or move out here and go to school or something. You'd like it. I know you would.  
  
I found a group of guys down here that were starting up a band... and they let me join. We called Angst Overdrive. We're pretty rockin. We have like, a whole following already. I'll send you a CD if we ever get around to making one.  
  
Okay, you're probably like 'Enough with the shit already'... well, maybe not that phrase, but something close... right? Okay, I know we kind of broke up on bad terms, and I just felt bad about that. If my parents hadn't relocated to Texas, then maybe we could have cleared the air in person.  
  
But instead I have to do it in a letter. And you know I'm not one for writing... except for lyrics sometimes... But Eli was always better at that then I was. How is E, by the way? I haven't heard from him, either, since I moved. But I figured he was just angry at me... because of you and me. I know he's all protective brother over you, so I can respect that.  
  
But, let me get back to the point, or I'll just keep boring you with my crap... I wanted to apologize for the way everything went down. Our break-up sucked. But I guess all break-ups must suck, because otherwise... well, I think they just all suck. So, I'm sorry... for it suckin. I was hoping we could well, talk... or write, I guess, and kind of make things better... because Grace, I don't want things to be bad between us.  
  
You meant a lot to me. So, okay... just, well, write me, call me, email me... anything. I just want to hear from you, even if it's just a postcard with the words 'Drop Dead' on it... at least then I'd known you still had function over your writing abilities which means you still have at least one of your hands, or you have learned to use your feet to write... which people can do by the way, and Hey, that's something! At least then I'd know something about your life now... Because right now, I got nothing.  
  
- Coop  
  
At the bottom of the page was Coop's email, phone number and address. Grace folded the letter, not sure what to make of it. Eli had turned around and watched her reaction carefully. "So, what did he say?"  
  
Grace shook her head, "I'm not sure." She slid the folded paper make into the envelope. "He said he wants to hear from me."  
  
Eli nodded. He had suspected the letter was something like that. He was Coop's best friend, err... he had been Coop's best friend, and he had seen the way Coop had been crazy about Grace. He had loved her. And yet... Eli had loved her too. It had been hard for Eli to watch them be together, and he couldn't stop himself from trying to break them up, and get Grace back with him.  
  
And Eli had gotten what he wanted when the two finally broke up and Coop moved away. That had happened in March.... Eli's head snapped up. A chill went through him. "Grace?" He asked.  
  
"Hmm?" Grace said distractedly, thinking about the letter she held.  
  
Eli opened his mouth to say the words, but instead closed it. He couldn't ask it... he didn't even want to think it. He didn't want to think of the possibility that Grace's baby could be actually Coop's and not his.... it was too horrid to think of. So he shoved it aside, casting it out of his mind. "We have to deal with my dad, remember," Eli said instead.  
  
Grace sighed, "Yes, we do."  
  
"Are you ready for this?" Eli asked, taking her hands in his.  
  
"Yeah," Grace said with a smile.  
  
"Good," Eli said, trying to smile back. But the unwanted thought that the baby could actually be Coop's remained. The dates matched up.... it could be. Eli felt like crying.  
  
* * *  
  
[[[[start of memory flashback...]]]]  
  
"Hi Eli," Deanna said with a wave as he and Coop entered Booklovers.  
  
Eli gave her a distracted wave back and continued to head for the office, where he was going to pick up his check. Then he and Coop were going to go to band practice.  
  
"Who's that?" Coop asked, giving Deanna a second look.  
  
"Hmm?" Eli said, looking back at his friend. He followed Coop's eyes. "Oh, that's just Deanna."  
  
"JUST Deanna?" Coop mocked, looking over at the attractive girl.  
  
Eli nodded. They had reached the office. "I'll be right out," Eli told Coop. He went in and got his paycheck from Jake, and was back out in less than a minute. Coop was where Eli had left him, staring at Deanna.  
  
"Come on," Eli said with an amused smile. "We've got practice."  
  
Cooper followed him reluctantly out of the store. "How come you're not interested in her?" Coop asked when they were back in Eli's car.  
  
"In who?" Eli asked, busy studying his paycheck.  
  
"Deanna," Coop said curiously.  
  
Eli looked over at his friend. Eli and Grace were not telling anyone about their relationship... not yet at least. It was all still too new and fresh for them to want to share it with everyone.... especially when they knew that most people wouldn't understand. So, Eli lied, "Oh, I am." He knew that was the only thing he could tell Coop that wouldn't raise his suspicions. Because Eli wasn't ready to explain about Grace and him.  
  
"I knew it!" Coop said with a sigh. "Damn... she was fine." Coop glanced over at his friend. He went for a joking tone, to see what Eli thought of what he was about to say, "At least then that means that Grace is free."  
  
"What?" Eli asked, startled.  
  
"Well, I mean... I wondered if you were interested in her, but that's crazy, right?" Coop studied Eli's face. "I mean she's your step-sister."  
  
"Right," Eli said, trying find not to sound like he was lying, "That's crazy."  
  
Coop relaxed back into his seat, a pleased smile on his face.  
  
Eli thought over what his friend had said and blinked. "Wait, so you like Grace?" He asked.  
  
Coop shrugged, "Maybe."  
  
Eli tried not to smile as he started up the car. He had had no idea that Coop was interested in Grace. But Coop had been spending more time with Grace, ever since Eli and Grace started secretly dating-- since Eli made sure to include Grace in their plans... And Coop never suspected that Eli invited Grace along so much because they were dating. And Grace was a great girl, it wasn't that weird that Coop would fall for her. But, poor Coop... he was in for a let-down, when he saw that Grace wouldn't like him back, not like that anyways-- Because she was already Eli's. He wondered what Grace would think of her having an admirer.  
  
[[[[...end of memory flashback]]]]  
  
* * *  
  
"E?" Rick asked later that night, after Karen, Henry, Judy and Sam had gone home.  
  
"It's open," Eli called, and Rick stepped into the garage apartment.  
  
"Oh, good, Grace... you're here," Rick said, seeing Grace sitting next to Eli on the bed. "I think it's time we talked."  
  
Grace and Eli nodded in acknowledgement. They knew their gig was up.  
  
Rick closed the door behind him and moved forward into the room. He paused, remembering the comment at dinner about Coop being Grace's boyfriend... but Rick wasn't here to enquire about that meant... he was here to talk about Eli and Grace's relationship.  
  
"Do you want me to just say it?" Eli finally asked as his father remained silent.  
  
Rick nodded, taking a deep breath.  
  
"Grace and I are dating," Eli said and waited for his father's reaction.  
  
There was none... not really, since Rick had already suspected this. But it was nice to have it confirmed.  
  
"Are you going to tell my mother?" Grace asked, a bit fearfully.  
  
Rick shook his head, "No, I think that's up for YOU to do, Grace."  
  
Grace nodded, "Yeah..." She closed her eyes, a bit painfully, then opened them again. "Just give me some time, okay?"  
  
"Okay," Rick agreed. He hesitated, looking at Eli's and Grace's clasped hands. "There's something else I wanted to ask..." Rick began.  
  
But, Eli knew his father and he knew what Rick was about to ask, so he stopped him. "Dad, actually it's been a long night, so can it wait?"  
  
Rick looked a bit relieved... that he didn't have to find out the truth tonight. He nodded and backed out of the room with a 'goodnight'.  
  
"What do you think he was going to ask?" Grace questioned when Rick had gone. She was curious to why Eli had cut him off.  
  
Eli sighed, letting go of Grace's hand, and looking at the letter which still poked out of her pant's pocket.  
  
"Actually, it's something I think I need to ask first..." Eli said, looking down at his hands. "Grace, this is a hard question... and understand I wouldn't ask it unless I felt the need to... but..."  
  
Grace nodded encouragingly, waiting for him to go on.  
  
Eli looked up, and saw her innocent face, and faltered. He couldn't make the words come out. "Actually, it's late... you should go to sleep."  
  
Grace looked at him in confusion, "But... what did you want to ask?"  
  
"It can wait," Eli said, leaning forward and kissing her forehead, although he knew it would bug him until he knew the answer.  
  
Grace got up from the edge of the bed reluctantly, moving towards the door. As she reached for the handle, she stopped and looked back on Eli. "Just ask... please? Just ask me whatever it is you want to ask."  
  
"Grace..." Eli began.  
  
"Yeah?" Grace asked when he trailed into silence.  
  
"Am I the father to your baby?" Eli spit it out.  
  
Grace looked at him, shell-shocked.  
  
"I mean... is there any chance it's Coop's?" Eli elaborated.  
  
Grace's mouth dropped open. "Eli!" She cried.  
  
"Grace, I have to know," Eli said, taking a deep breath, "Just tell me the truth."  
  
Grace looked at Eli with wonder, and hurt. How could he ask her that? How could he think that Grace would lie to him about who the father of her baby was...? Did he really think she could do that? Grace opened her mouth to explain, but there came a knock on the door. Grace, being that she stood right in front of it, turned around and opened it.  
  
It was Jessie. Jessie glanced at Eli on the bed and then back at Grace, who stood before her. "I just wanted to tell you that everyone thinks that Cooper is the father to your baby now..."  
  
"What?" Grace asked in surprise.  
  
"Well, Zoe kind of told everyone about whom the letter was from... and that you dated him. So, now everyone thinks that." Jessie explained. "I thought I should warn you."  
  
"Thanks, Jess," Grace said with a sigh.  
  
"So... did you actually date Cooper?" Jessie asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.  
  
"Jess... Grace and I were having a conversation here!" Eli called out in annoyance.  
  
Grace frowned and looked back on Eli, "No, I think we're done," She said coldly.  
  
Grace stepped into the hall, closing the door behind her, leaving Eli to wonder what he had done wrong. And to wonder why she hadn't answered him.  
  
* * * 


	16. From the Top

~A Once and Again Series~  
  
Where Do We Go From Here?  
  
Chapter 16//From the Top  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Grace picked up her pencil once again and stared down at the blank page in front of her. With a heavy sigh, she positioned the pencil over the first line... but no words would come to her. She couldn't think of what to say to him, to Coop. Grace dropped the pencil, and turned around, looking at her computer... maybe an email would be better?  
  
Grace shook her head, knowing that it wouldn't work. She couldn't call him, write him, or email him... because she just didn't know what to say.  
  
* * *  
  
Eli lay on his bed motionless. He didn't understand why Grace had gotten mad... Eli had been asking a very important question. What if the baby was actually Coop's? What would that mean for him and Grace? After every up and down they've been through... could they make it through that...? They had been through worse, though. That was for sure.  
  
* * *  
  
[[[[Start of memory flashback....]]]]  
  
"I think we should tell them, Eli," Grace said as Eli held her in his arms. They lay on his bed, ignoring the Sunday afternoon noises coming from the house. It was like they were in their own little world... no sisters around to bug them, no parents around to nag them... they were free. They were together.  
  
So, why was Grace bringing up such a 'kill the mood' topic? Eli sighed, and Grace wiggled out of his arms, turning around to look him in the face. "I'm serious, Eli."  
  
"I know you are," Eli said, looking away. "But, I also know that telling them is only going to make things hard..."  
  
Grace sighed, "You think we can't handle 'hard'? We'll get through it together..."  
  
Eli shook his head, "No, I don't want to, Grace."  
  
Grace frowned, almost a pout really, and Eli had an urge to change his mind, and agree with her. But instead, he looked away. He just couldn't tell everyone. It would make things difficult, and there was even a chance that their parents would try to disallow them to see each other. Anyway it went; Eli knew it would be messy.  
  
"I've got homework," Grace said, getting off the bed.  
  
"Grace..." Eli pleaded, but Grace was already leaving his room.  
  
Eli sighed, covering his face with his hands. Why couldn't Grace see that telling their parents would only make things more difficult on them? Why couldn't she just let a good thing be?  
  
* * * (still memory flashback...) * * *  
  
"Hi, Eli," Deanna said with a curious smile. "Whatcha doing out here?"  
  
Eli pulled a pack of cigarettes from his coat pocket. He looked at Deanna, who was watching him with interest. "Don't tell anyone, okay?" Eli said, as he lifted one from the pack.  
  
Deanna nodded, and offered her already lit cigarette to help Eli lit his. They then both put their cigarettes to their lips and took a drag. "I won't," Deanna promised as she exhaled smoke. "But, you know these things will kill ya."  
  
"Actually, I'm more worried about my father killing me... or Lily," Eli added, thinking of what might happen if he and Grace told their parents about their involvement.  
  
Deanna smiled, but didn't press him on explaining. That was something Eli really liked about her... she was easy-going. She didn't have to know everything. She was happy just being.  
  
They were silent a few moments. It was a comfortable silence.  
  
Deanna stubbed out her cigarette on the ground, and looked at Eli with a smile. "I heard you're in a band."  
  
"Yeah," Eli said, taking another drag. He let the smoke billow on his tongue and down his throat. He exhaled it just as smoothly. "We actually have a gig on Friday."  
  
"Cool," Deanna said, looking intently at him.  
  
Eli looked back, seeing her beautiful green eyes wrapped in thick black eyelashes. His gaze dropped, as he finished up the last of the cigarette, running over her ample chest, her tiny waist, her curvy hips, and her long legs shown off by her tiny skirt. Eli dropped his cigarette as his gaze came back upwards running up back to her face.  
  
Her smile for him at that moment was overwhelming. Eli wasn't conscious of anything but her beauty, even though his body remained in action, crushing the stub of the cigarette into the pavement. "Deanna," Eli said, as if really saying her name for the first time. It was a pretty name.  
  
"Eli." Deanna said, her voice a mixture of amusement, joy, and sensuality. She knew he had been checking her out. She wondered what had taken him so long to see what was in front of him all this time.  
  
"Did you want to come to our gig?" Eli asked, blinking. He fought to gain control of his thoughts. He tried to remind himself of Grace... but she seemed like a lost echo. So distant, so not here.  
  
"Yeah, that'd be cool," Deanna said with a smile.  
  
"Uh," Eli searched through his pockets and found a crumpled flyer for the show. "Here."  
  
Deanna took it from him, their fingertips brushing as the paper switched between them. She studied the flyer and put it in her purse. "I'll be there."  
  
"Great," Eli said, and his thoughts of Grace were growing stronger. He began to resent inviting Deanna to the gig... but what harm had he done, really? Grace would be there too...  
  
"I think my ten minutes are up," Deanna said with a sigh. She turned to open the back entrance to Booklover's, but stopped and smiled at Eli.  
  
Eli found himself smiling back, and then Deanna stepped inside, and out of his sight. Which was a good thing, right? Right... because Eli didn't want to do anything that could end up hurting Grace. He loved her too much.  
  
* * * (still memory flashback)* * *  
  
Grace burst out laughing as Coop tried to run after her, but tripped over a misplaced couch cushion.  
  
"That's so not fair!" Coop cried, as he scrambled back up.  
  
Grace skirted around the backside of the couch, maintaining her distance from him. "Hey, I can't help it if you're a klutz!"  
  
Coop dodged around the back of the couch, but Grace was pretty quick, and was already half way across the small basement room.  
  
"Grace!" Coop called, laughing. "I'll get you yet."  
  
Grace had backed into the wrong corner... it being overrun by boxes of who-knows-what. Grace lost her advantage over Coop, and had to scurry away with him just inches behind her. Grace felt his hand graze her back and she quicken her pace, running smack into a wall....  
  
Grace blinked in surprise, and laughed as she saw she hadn't run into a wall, but into Eli. Eli looked at her curiously, and Grace tried to explain, but was laughing too hard. She looked down, and her laughter continued as she saw Coop had fallen down to the floor. He was laughing too.  
  
"Hey," Mark and Todd, the other two members of the band, said as they descend the stairs to Eli's basement room at his mom's house. They looked over at the two hysterically laughing people with interest. Eli shrugged, showing he didn't know what was up with them either.  
  
"Coop!" Grace cried, when she had finally caught her breath, "You are so bad!"  
  
Coop rolled over on the floor, his laughter fading away, and he looked up at her, "You asked for it."  
  
Grace kicked him lightly with her foot. Coop tried to tickle her feet, but Grace danced away. She still wasn't exactly sure how the whole running/chasing thing had started. She and Coop had been left alone in the basement while Eli was upstairs talking to his mother, and suddenly they were both up, running around the room.  
  
"Uh, practice, Coop," Eli reminded his friend, who was crawling after Grace on his belly. Grace was giggling. Eli looked at both of them like they were crazy, and helped Coop to his feet.  
  
Grace sunk down onto the couch. She was like a silent partner of their band... she gave them input, and helped with lyrics and such. Eli tried over and over to coerce her into singing on a couple songs, but Grace wasn't ready for public humiliation.  
  
The boys got everything set up, and launched into the first song.  
  
Grace watched, and listened intently. She felt eyes on her, and she looked over at Coop. He smiled at her, and Grace smiled back, a little puzzled, but also liking in the way his eyes moved over her. Their gaze on each other held.  
  
"Coop!" Eli cried, as the playing came to an abrupt stop. "Are you even with us?!" Eli asked in annoyance.  
  
Coop pulled his eyes away from Grace, "Uh... sorry."  
  
Eli grimaced and nodded, "From the top."  
  
Grace looked down at her hands with discomfort. She felt... she didn't know what she felt, but that look in Coop's eyes.... it had been.... nice to have someone look at her like that.  
  
* * * (Still memory flashback)* * *  
  
"Hey," Deanna said, as she found Eli out back in the alleyway, smoking a cigarette.  
  
Eli made to hide the cigarette, but saw it was only Deanna. Deanna stole it from his fingers, and took a drag. "I've got more," Eli said, reaching for the pack in his pocket.  
  
Deanna shook her head, "I'm trying to quit." She handed back Eli his cigarette, and he took a drag.  
  
"So, are still coming on Friday?" He asked, looking at Deanna out of the corner of his eyes. She was wearing a sexy little black dress today that showed off her body to its best.  
  
"Yeah," Deanna's hand reached over and snuck the cigarette from his lips. She took another drag, relishing the feeling of the smoke filling her body. She looked at Eli guiltily, "I'm not good at this quitting thing, I guess."  
  
Eli smiled. "There are worse things," He said with a sigh.  
  
Deanna was silent, not pushing him for details. For that reason, Eli found himself telling her what was on his mind. "See, I have a girlfriend..." He started.  
  
"You do?" Deanna said, and Eli found himself oddly pleased that she sounded disappointed... so Deanna WAS interested in him.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not sure if it's working out," Eli said, frowning. "She seems to want too much from me."  
  
"That sucks," Deanna said, finishing off Eli's cigarette. Eli took out another one, lighting it.  
  
"It does," Eli said, taking a drag. "And the thing is... she's been a big part of my life, and I love her, I do..."  
  
"But..." Deanna said for him.  
  
"But she just wants too much from me... and when I can't give that to her, she's hurt," Eli sighed.  
  
"Maybe she's not the one for you?" Deanna said with a suggestive look.  
  
Eli was silent, hashing over her words. He loved Grace, he did... but maybe their relationship was just TOO complicated.  
  
"Or maybe you just need some fun," Deanna said, stealing the cigarette from his hand. She took a long drag and then... pushed her lips against his. Eli's mouth opened a bit automatically and he felt smoke wafting into his mouth from hers.  
  
Deanna drew back, and Eli released the smoke into the air. He stared at her with surprise.  
  
Deanna stared back. "Will your girlfriend be at your gig?"  
  
"I think so," Eli said, although at that moment he wasn't sure of anything, but the way her lips had felt against his... soft, smooth, fiery.  
  
"Try to get her to stay home," Deanna said with a wink, and then she was gone.  
  
Eli stood there, his mouth slightly ajar as he tried to comprehend what had just happened.  
  
* * * (still memory flashback)* * *  
  
"Eli..." Grace said, as she paused in the doorway to the kitchen. Things between them lately hadn't been that great. Grace felt bad for pressuring him to tell everyone about them, but she just hated lying and sneaking around all the time.  
  
"Hey," Eli said with a distracted smile.  
  
Grace walked closer. The two of the studied each other awkwardly for a few moments.  
  
"I'm sorry," Grace finally said. "I've been kind of on you a lot about telling our parents."  
  
"I'm sorry too," Eli said. Grace smiled, relieved.  
  
"Gracie!" Lily cried happily, coming in from the side door. She had forgotten Grace's request last year of not calling her Gracie anymore, and had resorted back to her old ways. She clutched a stack of envelopes. "You got a letter from Edgewood!"  
  
"Really?" Grace said, curiously. She had applied to the small liberal arts college in Madison, but hadn't expected to hear back so soon. She took the envelope from her mother who was practically beaming.  
  
Grace opened it, knowing her mother would settle for no less than Grace reading it in front of her. Grace scanned the letter, "I got in."  
  
"I knew you would!" Lily hugged her enthusiastically.  
  
"Isn't that college in Madison?" Eli spoke up.  
  
Lily finally released Grace, and Grace smiled, "Yeah it is."  
  
"Oh," Eli said. Grace was going to college in Madison?? It was the first Eli had heard of this.  
  
Rick and Jessie came into the room, and Lily told them the news.  
  
"That's great, Grace!" Rick said.  
  
"I still don't know if I want to go there, though," Grace hedged. "I mean, I haven't even visited the campus."  
  
"You haven't?" Rick said in surprise. A smile spread across his face, "Why don't we go on Friday? You could even miss school for it..." Rick turned and looked at Jessie, "You too."  
  
"Me?" Jessie said in surprise.  
  
"It's never too early to check out colleges," Rick said, wrapping an arm around his daughter. "Besides, you get to miss school."  
  
"I do like missing school," Jessie agreed. "Okay, I'll go!"  
  
Eli faded into the background as they began making plans of their trip. He was still shaken about the idea of Grace going to college in Madison. He hadn't expected that... he probably soon have seen it coming, but he just didn't think of it. He had assumed she'd go to State, which was only minutes away, and still live at home, and they could continue their secret relationship right under everyone's noses....  
  
But it looked like things weren't going the way he had planned.  
  
* * * * * * 


	17. A Little Fun

~A Once and Again Series~  
  
Where Do We Go From Here?  
  
Chapter 17//A Little Fun  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Grace picked up her pencil again, and began writing:  
  
Dear Coop,  
  
What I have to say to you is hard. But it's necessary. See, I need to tell you that I'm pregnant...  
  
Grace sighed. This was hard. She had really cared for Coop, but she had just never quite loved him like she loved Eli. But after finding out Eli had cheating on her, Grace had tried to shut out all feelings for Eli... and she had turned to Coop. Maybe that had been a mistake to lead him on, when she knew she hadn't really loved him... but Grace had done it anyways. Besides, Coop was a great guy, and Grace had liked to see Eli hurting as bad as she had.  
  
* * *  
  
[[[[Start of memory flashback....]]]]  
  
"So are you coming to the show?" Eli asked over breakfast on Friday.  
  
Grace glanced up, and gave a distracted nod. She was busy looking over the maps of the college campus she, Rick, and Jessie were going to visit that day.  
  
"Cause, it's really important you be there," Eli said, thinking of Deanna. Deanna saying, 'Will your girlfriend be there?'... and 'Try to get her to stay home'. If Grace wasn't there, then Deanna would think Eli was giving her the go-ahead to... do, well, it was pretty clear what Deanna wanted from him.  
  
"I'll be there," Grace said, not looking up from the maps scattered along the table. Rick came into the room, and started talking to Grace about places to visit, and Eli left the room.  
  
He was in his room, smoking a cigarette when a knock came. Eli quickly stubbed out the cigarette... no one knew he smoked. He hoped the open window hid the smell of the smoke and called out, "Come in."  
  
Grace entered. "I'm leaving in a few," She told him.  
  
"Oh," Eli said, looking at her.  
  
Grace moved across the room, and did what Eli feared she was going to do... kiss him. Grace immediately pulled away. "You were smoking," She said, her voice dreary.  
  
Eli sighed, "Just one."  
  
"Uh huh," Grace said, trying not to show her disappointment. She looked at him curiously, "Since when do you smoke?"  
  
"Uh," Eli tried to think of a lie, but just ending up shrugging it off.  
  
Grace forced a smile, "Well, I'll see you later then, okay?" She moved to kiss him, but then thought the better of it, and turned away. She walked to the door.  
  
"Have fun," Eli called after her.  
  
Grace gave him a small nod and closed the door behind her.  
  
* * * (still memory flashback)* * *  
  
"Oh, Dad!" Jessie cried. "Can we stop?"  
  
Grace looked out the window, seeing nothing but a line of stores.  
  
"Sure," Rick said cheerfully. He pulled the car to the curb. "Where did you want to go?"  
  
"Oh, that store a bit back... oh, and look at the shirt in that store!" Jessie cried eagerly as she surveyed the buildings.  
  
Grace folded her arms and looked pointedly at her watch. Rick looked over at her in the passenger's seat. "Is it okay with you, Grace?"  
  
They had already visited the campus, and that took an hour longer than Grace thought it would, and then they spent an hour at dinner, and now... Grace knew if they didn't leave now, they'd miss the band's gig. Grace conveyed her thoughts in words, "Well... I wanted to get back for Eli's gig."  
  
Jessie rolled her eyes, looking at Grace from the backseat. "You go to their EVERY gig... I think you can miss one!"  
  
Grace thought it over.  
  
"Grace?" Rick asked when she was silent. "We can head home now if you want..."  
  
Grace looked over at Rick, and then back at Jessie who looked at her pleadingly. "No, Jessie's right," Grace said, actually smiling. "I do have some Christmas money saved up. And I need a little fun."  
  
Eli wouldn't mind if she missed his gig, right? It was just this one time.  
  
* * * (still memory flashback)* * *  
  
"Hi Eli," Deanna said, coming up to him and Coop. The other two guys of the band were out front, watching the other acts.  
  
"How'd you get back here?" Eli asked, and Deanna just rolled her eyes. Eli looked over her... seeing her skin-tight tiny tank top, and itty bitty skirt... He guessed that no guy would turn down her request. And it wasn't like there was much security here for this little club. It was mostly just 'Earl'... and Eli guessed Earl had been happy to comply with Deanna's wishes in that outfit.  
  
"I'm going out front," Coop said with a not-so-sly wink at Eli. Eli cursed himself for ever telling Coop that lie that he liked Deanna.  
  
"Watch for Grace, okay?" Eli asked as Coop departed. Coop nodded, leaving them alone in the small room.  
  
"So... no girlfriend tonight?" Deanna asked, moving towards him.  
  
"Uh, not yet," Eli said uncomfortably, "But she's coming..."  
  
"Sure," Deanna said with a smile. "Sure she is."  
  
Eli uncomfortably sifted on the couch as Deanna came and sat down next to him. She threw a leg over his own, and moved up against him. Eli looked at her green cat eyes, and swallowed nervously. Deanna moved in to kiss him.  
  
"Wait," Eli said, holding up a hand. "I meant it when I said she's coming..."  
  
"Oh," Deanna said, pulling away a little. She left her long toned leg thrown over his, though. She also still had that smoky seductive look in her eyes. "What she doesn't know, won't kill her. Eli... I'm not looking for a relationship. Just a little fun."  
  
"Fun," Eli echoed.  
  
Deanna smiled at him. "I think you need a little fun, Eli." Her hand reached out, playing with the buttons on his shirt. Eli looked down at her hand, unsure.  
  
The door swung open, and Eli let out a sigh of relief. It was Todd, Mark, and Coop. They realized they had interrupted something good, and smiled knowingly at Eli and Deanna. Deanna slid herself off Eli.  
  
"Uh, we're on next," Todd explained.  
  
"Great," Eli said standing up. He went over and picked up his guitar. He stopped to glance in the mirror at himself, but instead all he saw was the reflection of Deanna sitting on the couch... waiting for him.  
  
"Did Grace show up?" Eli asked Coop nervously.  
  
Coop shook his head.  
  
Eli closed his eyes briefly. 'Grace...' He thought with despair. 'I need you...'  
  
* * * (still memory flashback)* * *  
  
Eli played the last notes of the final song, and looked over the audience. They clapped, hollered and whistled for them. At any other time, Eli would have been thrilled. Their set had gone really good. Probably one of their best gigs yet... but Grace had never showed up.  
  
Eli wondered if it was because of the smoking thing... or if it was because he didn't want to tell everyone about them and she did... or he wondered if it was because her life was changing, and she was thinking that maybe she didn't need him anymore. Grace was going to go to college in Madison... why would she still need him, when he was back in Chicago?  
  
Deanna found them backstage after they finished.  
  
"That was great!" She said enthusiastically. She pulled a bottle out of her bag and took a huge swallow before passing it to Eli. "Drink up, you deserve it!" She said.  
  
Eli took the bottle of vodka, studied it, and then let the smooth liquid pass down his lips. "Hell!" He cried as he took another shot of the drink. He took a third immediately after.  
  
Todd passed by, on his way to the van to load up their instruments. "Looks like Eli won't be driving," He said under his breath.  
  
* * * (Still memory flashback)* * *  
  
Rick, Jessie and Grace got back a little after eleven. They went their separate ways, and Grace went up to her room, where she changed her clothes. Then, just before twelve- when the house was silent, she snuck downstairs. She wanted to apologize to Eli about missing his show.  
  
His room was empty though, and Grace sat down on his bed, deciding to wait for him to get back.  
  
* * * (Still memory flashback)* * *  
  
"You can drop us off here," Deanna called out from where she and Eli sat in the back with the instruments.  
  
Todd pulled to the curb in front of the apartments Deanna had pointed out. She got out of the back, and Todd looked back at Eli curiously. "Aren't you getting out, too?"  
  
Coop nudged Eli hard, "Dude... she totally wants you!"  
  
Eli opened his eyes, "Yeah, she does.." He said with a huge grin.  
  
"Then, go have some fun!" Mark put in from the front, "And she definitely looks like the type of girl who knows how to have FUN."  
  
His friends edged him on, and Eli found himself clumsily getting out of the car. Deanna was waiting for him on the sidewalk. The van drove away, and Eli stood up a bit straighter, looking over at Deanna.  
  
"We're almost there," Deanna assured him, and she began walking up the drive to the apartments.  
  
Eli's upper body fell forward, and he rested his hands on his knees to keep himself upright.  
  
"Eli?" Deanna asked, turning around to see he wasn't following her. "Wow, I guess you're drunker than I thought," She said, laughing.  
  
Eli didn't answer her, only whispered, "She never showed."  
  
"What?" Deanna asked loudly.  
  
"Nothing," Eli said, regaining balance with his body, and standing upright. "Which apartment is yours?"  
  
"The third one," Deanna said, pointing. "So, you are coming?"  
  
Eli began walking with her. He found the top of the vodka bottle sticking out of her purse and he took it out, taking another swallow. "Yeah, but only to sleep, right...?"  
  
They continued walking, and later Eli realized Deanna had never answered him.  
  
* * * (still memory flashback)* * *  
  
Grace opened her eyes, a slight fogginess not allowing her to realize where she was right away. Then it hit her... she was in Eli's room, and he had never showed up! Grace looked over at the clock, '8:03am'.... And she had spent the entire night in his room, where she had fallen asleep waiting for him.  
  
Grace got up, sighing as she wondered why Eli hadn't come home. She opened the door carefully, and snuck back into the kitchen. It was a good thing she had changed into her pjs before coming down to Eli's room last night. Grace had barely gotten a few feet into the kitchen, when she ran into her mother.  
  
"You're up early for a Saturday," Lily commented.  
  
"Uh, yeah," Grace turned, opening the fridge. She pretended to be looking for something to eat.  
  
"How about I make French toast?" Lily offered.  
  
"That sounds good," Grace said, closing the fridge. "I'm going to take a shower."  
  
Grace hurried out the room. She wondered where Eli had stayed last night, and if he was mad that she didn't come to his show... she'd have to apologize to him whenever he got home.  
  
* * * (still memory flashback)* * *  
  
Eli opened his eyes, the pounding in his head enhanced by the sound of... Eli opened his eyes, trying to detect what was making that horrible racket. He found his head doing a summersault as he looked around at a strange room. He sat up stiffly, and realized he wasn't wearing any clothes.  
  
Eli cursed as he remembered bits and pieces of last night. This was Deanna's bedroom, and Eli had slept with her...  
  
The annoying racket stopped, and Eli hurriedly put on his clothes. He dressed in record time, and went down the small hallway, ending up in the kitchen/living room of the small apartment.  
  
Deanna stood before a blender, pouring a green-looking liquid into two glasses. She was already dressed, and show no signs of the large amounts of alcohol they had consumed last night.  
  
"You have to have some of this," Deanna said, holding up a glass of the green liquid contraption. "It's a miracle for hang-overs."  
  
Eli shook his head, "I'm going to just go."  
  
"Just try it... it really works," Deanna said, advancing on him with the glass.  
  
"I don't want that shit!" Eli cried, and Deanna froze.  
  
Deanna looked at him with hurt eyes. "What's your problem?"  
  
"MY problem?" Eli cried. "My problem is that somehow I ending up sleeping with YOU when I didn't want to!!"  
  
Deanna sighed, sipping the green stuff herself. "You can say whatever you want, but we both know what you really wanted, Eli."  
  
"What's that?" Eli asked with annoyance. He found his shoes by the door and put them on, gratefully.  
  
"Just some fun," Deanna said with a smile. "And you got that. So, don't make a big deal out of this, Eli. It was just a little harmless fun."  
  
"Right, sure," Eli said without conviction. He pulled open the apartment door, and left without looking back.  
  
In the apartment Deanna frowned, and tossed her green drink down the sink.  
  
* * * *  
  
[[[[...End of memory flashback]]]]  
  
Grace put her pencil down and continued writing:  
  
...and the baby is Eli's. Yeah, I bet that's a shocker for you, huh? You see, Eli and I have this history, and I can't get into this in a letter, so... I just wanted to tell you what's 'new' in my life. Me and Eli are having a child. The due date is December 25th. A Christmas baby!  
  
You meant a lot to me too, Coop. You brought happiness and humor to my life when I really needed it. And for that I will always be grateful. And yeah, our break-up wasn't the best, but it's okay. We just weren't right for each other. I think we both see that now.  
  
I'm glad to hear about your band. I know how much music means to you. Do send me a CD if you make one.  
  
-Grace  
  
p.s. It was really nice to hear from you, and I'd understand if you don't ever want to write me again... after what I just told you. It would be nice to get another letter from you, but I'll understand if you just can't.  
  
* * * 


	18. Putting Out the Trash

~A Once and Again Series~  
  
Where Do We Go From Here?  
  
Hey, thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you're liking this story, because I seriously didn't have any sort of plan of where I would take it when I started it. But, eh... I'm kind of getting sick of writing.... so, I think I'm going to stop, entirely. JUST KIDDING! Hehehehehe, happy April Fool's Day to all those that celebrate and delight in it, like ME! I can't stop, I love writing too much! (I love O & A too much!)  
  
Anyways. Happy April Fool's Day to you all! Let's all delight in the silly holidays that bring a little fun to an otherwise dreary rainy day! (Actually it's just midnightish right now... so I don't know if it's going to be rainy today, but I bet it is!) OKAY, I'm shutting up now. ~Tainted Love  
  
Chapter 18//Putting Out the Trash  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Grace?" Eli asked, knocking lightly on her door.  
  
Grace was just finishing addressing the envelope containing the letter she had written for Coop. She dropped it back on her desk, and went to open the door for Eli.  
  
Eli stepped inside her room, and the two studied each other. Eli's eyes held questions, and Grace felt bad that she had left him like that earlier, but she had just been upset that he could think...  
  
"Grace?" Eli whispered.  
  
Grace looked into his eyes, and allowed a small smile to form on her face. She could see he needed reassurance. "Eli, the baby is yours."  
  
Eli let out a visible sigh of relief. "I'm sorry, Grace, but I hard to ask."  
  
Grace nodded, "And that hurt me... to know that you didn't trust me."  
  
Eli moved forward, taking her in his arms. "But, Grace... I do trust you, I do. I just didn't know what I'd do if it was Coop's baby.... I just love you too much, and I love our baby so much already."  
  
Grace took comfort in his arms around her. "Eli, I never slept with Coop," She whispered. There was no chance that that the baby could be Coop's. It was definitely Eli's.  
  
"Eli?" Grace said when he was silent.  
  
"Am I horrible for saying I'm glad of that?" Eli lightly joked.  
  
"No," Grace said, pulling back to look into his eyes. "I just couldn't... do that, when I knew I loved you."  
  
Eli looked down at her in admiration. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," Grace said. She smiled at him and added, "In spite of your faults."  
  
* * *  
  
* * *  
  
[[[[...Start of memory flashback]]]]  
  
"Is Eli around?" Coop asked off-handedly as he looked around the kitchen.  
  
Grace handed him a soda, and shook her head, "He's at work."  
  
"Oh," Coop said, opening the top of the soda and taking a long drink.  
  
"Did you come for a reason?" Grace asked curiously, watching him. She had been surprised when she answered the door that it was Coop... and that he was here to see HER, not Eli.  
  
Coop shrugged, "Not really." He looked around the kitchen once again, "This is a nice house."  
  
"Uh, thanks." Grace took a soda out of the fridge for herself.  
  
"I'm surprised Eli made it in for work..." Coop said with a smile.  
  
"Why?" Grace questioned. She hadn't run into Eli this morning, and so she didn't know where he had spent the night. She figured he must have stayed at his mother's.  
  
"Well, he was pretty toasted last night," Coop continued, glad to have found a topic that flowed with ease. He was nervous being around Grace. She was... special.  
  
"Really?" Grace asked, not sure what to think of Eli getting drunk.  
  
"And then there was... Deanna," Coop said, his smile getting even wider.  
  
"Deanna?" Grace asked, her heart stopping. She kept her voice calm though, even though she knew a storm was brewing.  
  
"Yeah, Deanna and Eli hit it off last night," Coop paused, taking a drink of his soda. "Let's just say: we dropped them both off at Deanna's apartment, and they weren't going there to play scrabble..." Coop laughed.  
  
Grace froze. She quickly turned away, busying herself by straightening up the countertop. "Oh, no..." She said, glancing back at Coop. "I forgot that I had to do some shopping for my mom." Grace picked up a list that sat conveniently on the counter, pretending to study it, but her eyes were too blurred with the beginning of tears to even make out one word.  
  
Coop was disappointed but smiled understandingly, "Well, okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, at rehearsal."  
  
"Yeah, rehearsal," Grace said with a forced smile.  
  
Coop looked curiously at her, sensing something was wrong, but began to (thankfully) back towards the door. Grace followed him, saying goodbyes, and once the door was shut behind him she raced up to her room.... and let her emotions take over. She cried with all her wrenching heart... she cried until she thought all her tears had dried up. Then she got angry....  
  
How could Eli have done this to her???  
  
* * * (Still memory flashback) * * *  
  
Eli got home from his eight hour Saturday shift feeling like hell. He had to suffer through the day with a killer headache and an even worse feeling of guilt. He had cheated on Grace. He had never meant to sleep with Deanna, but he had. How was he going to face Grace after what he had did? How could he look her in the eye after being such a dog?  
  
The only good thing about the day was that Deanna had Saturdays off, so Eli didn't have to see her. He didn't know what he'd say to her if she was here. Right now he was furious at her, for somehow tricking him into sleeping with her... but he was even more upset with himself, because he knew it couldn't be all Deanna's fault... because no matter how drunk he was, it took two to have sex.  
  
"Grace?" Eli questioned as he opened the door to his room.  
  
Grace looked up at him, red-eyed and angry. "Don't speak," She ordered. "I don't want any LIES! I know you slept with Deanna."  
  
Eli choked on the words, but knew he couldn't lie to her, "I did."  
  
Grace's body trembled slightly. Fresh tears sprung to her eyes. Eli began to speak... to apologize profusely, but Grace wouldn't have it. "SHUT UP!" She cried. "I don't want to hear it! There's no excuses for what you did, Eli. NONE AT ALL! So save your shit for someone else!"  
  
"Grace..." Eli got out before she cut him off again.  
  
"We're done! WE'RE OVER!" Grace went over to the door. She turned and looked at him, her eyes a mixture of hurt and anger. "Hey, at least you don't have to worry about telling everyone about us, now," Grace said cynically. "Cause... there's NOTHING to tell, anymore." Her voice broke on the last words, and she left, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Eli stood, transfixed to the same spot for a lengthy time. He couldn't believe how bad he had screwed things up. How did this happen?  
  
* * * *  
  
[[[[...End of memory flashback]]]]  
  
* * * *  
  
"Grace, I thought that was you!"  
  
Grace froze, dropping the book she had been looking at. She looked over at Deanna with a flash of anger. Her father had said on the phone that Deanna wasn't working today... Grace had casually asked, of course. Her father knew nothing of the hard feelings Grace labored for his employee. And so, Grace had thought the coast was clear to come and pick up some reading material, but obliviously she was wrong.  
  
Grace bent down and picked up the book she had dropped, her shirt pulling taunt against her developing stomach.  
  
Deanna, quite observant, said, "Grace... are you getting fat, or is it just me?"  
  
Grace narrowed her eyes. "I'm getting fat," She said quickly. She wasn't about to share her news of her pregnancy with Deanna of all people.  
  
Unfortunately, Judy was walking by when Grace said that and came over. "Grace isn't nearly as big as I am," Judy said, touching her slightly bulging belly with love. "Another couple of months, and we'll both be out to... here!" Judy said, throwing her arms out for emphasis.  
  
Grace lifted her eyebrows at her aunt. Judy got it and shut her mouth. "Uh..." She looked at Grace, her eyes asking why Grace didn't want Deanna to know about her pregnancy. But, Grace didn't think she could begin to explain it with her eyes and facial gestures, so she just shook her head... but it was too late, Deanna had caught on anyways.  
  
"So, you're pregnant," Deanna said slowly. She smiled. "WOW. Grace, I would have never thunk it."  
  
Judy slipped away, smiling regretfully at her niece. Grace sighed, "Yeah, I am."  
  
"Who's the daddy?" Deanna asked, following Grace as Grace tried to lose her.  
  
"None of your business," Grace snapped, randomly picking out a few books.  
  
"Don't tell me you're still pissed at me!" Deanna complained.  
  
"Why would I have stopped being pissed at you?" Grace questioned.  
  
Deanna thought this over, "Oh... well, I dunno."  
  
Grace moved up to the cash register and Judy came over and looked over the books she had chosen. "No charge," Judy reminded Grace, when she started digging through her purse.  
  
"Thanks Judy," Grace said. She was eager to get out of there. Usually she would banter with Judy and tell her it wasn't good business skills to be handing out freebies, but not today. Now, if she could only make it out the door and to her car....  
  
But Deanna wouldn't let her have it that easy. As Grace crossed to the door, Deanna was on her heels.  
  
"Grace!" Deanna cried in a whinny four-year-old's voice. "Let me explain about Eli..."  
  
Grace stopped as they got outside. She looked at Deanna with a nasty look. "You have an explanation?"  
  
Deanna nodded cheerfully, "Yup."  
  
Grace sighed. "Cause... did you know that Eli had a girlfriend at the time-- you know, when you slept with him?"  
  
Deanna laughed. "Yeah, and that's the explanation. I don't know if you've ever met his girlfriend, but from what Eli said she was totally horrible... so, Eli had to look to other places.... i.e. ME, for fun!"  
  
Grace bit down on her bottom lip, hard.  
  
Deanna smiled happily, smacking her gum. "See, I was just giving Eli what he wanted... a fun time. I mean, he needed it, with that BITCH girlfriend of his!"  
  
Grace's arm swung out, dropping the books it held... it was all so quick, Grace didn't even think of what she was doing. All she heard was 'BITCH', and then her arm was flying, and her open palm was connecting with the side of Deanna's face. Grace slapped her... hard.  
  
Deanna's mouth dropped open, and Grace's hand fell away.  
  
"You BITCH!" Deanna cried. She raised a manicured hand to her red cheek. "What the hell was that for?"  
  
Grace was surprised at her own actions, but a smile was forming on her face anyway. That had felt good... real good. "That?" Grace said with a mocking laugh. "That was to wake up your brain cells... they've been on vacation too long."  
  
Deanna scowled. "I'm telling your dad you did that!"  
  
Grace began picking up her fallen books. "And what do you think he'd do? I don't even work here... What's he going to do... fire me as a daughter?"  
  
Deanna's cheek was still flaming red, and it gave Grace joy to know she had done that. Deanna pouted. "You're a bitch, Grace," She spit out.  
  
"No, I was just putting out the trash," Grace said with a sneer. She was really delighting in being all shades of mean with Deanna. The girl deserved it. Grace began walking to her car.  
  
"Are you calling me trash??" Deanna demanded as Grace walked away... "Grace!" She cried. "GRACE!"  
  
Grace got into her car, turning up the CD player so she didn't have to hear Deanna's whimpering voice calling after her. She drove away with a smile on her face.  
  
* * * 


	19. A Horrible Person

~A Once and Again Series~  
  
Where Do We Go From Here?  
  
Chapter 19//A Horrible Person  
  
*  
  
(p.s. This story is in "present" time... not a flashback. There will be more flashbacks, though!) Oh, also, in chapter 12, Grace had mentioned something to Lily about Eli being in her room because he needed advice about a girl... that comes to play in this chapter.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Hi Eli," Lily said with a friendly smile as she entered the kitchen.  
  
"Hi..." Eli said as looked over, knowing something lurked behind Lily's casual demeanor.  
  
"How's the new job going?" Lily asked.  
  
"Uh, good... it's actually really nice," Eli answered. He finished making himself a sandwich, and cautiously carried it over to the table, knowing Lily wasn't done with him.  
  
He was right.  
  
Lily followed him, "So... I..." Her words faltered as Jessie and Rick came in the door, fresh back from a trip to Karen's.  
  
"Dad!" Jessie was complaining, with a smile on her face, however. "You can't do this!"  
  
Lily, intrigued, asked, "Do what?"  
  
Jessie shook her head, smiling, laughing and rolling her eyes all at once. "Just... ask him!"  
  
Lily looked at Rick with a smile. "Rick?" She prompted.  
  
Rick paused, knowing Lily was waiting intently for his response. "I've invited... Katie over for dinner on Thursday."  
  
"Katie?" Lily asked, she looked at Jessie, who looked at the floor, a bit embarrassed. They had just heard about Jessie's relationship with Katie only a month before school let out. They had been surprised... well, shocked to find out about Jessie's... long-time girlfriend. Jessie had been a bit uncomfortable about it, and she hadn't had Katie over to the house since the news came out... so this would be the first, well, "meeting the girlfriend" (although, of course, they already knew Katie.. but they had always known her as "the friend").  
  
Jessie nodded, rolling her eyes a bit. "Dad thinks it's important that he's 'accepting' in my relationship with her," She mocked.  
  
Rick smiled mildly, "Did I say that?"  
  
"Yes you did," Jessie insisted. "You also said you thought it was important that you get to know the 'special' people in my life."  
  
Rick mused over this. "When did I become such an old geezer?"  
  
Jessie laughed, and hit her father in the stomach playfully. "You're not that old... yet!"  
  
Lily turned her attention away from the father and daughter, and glanced over at Eli. She smiled, sensing an opportunity here... Ever since Grace had offhandedly said ... well, okay, Grace had never came out and said the words, but based on what she had said about Eli "needing good advice about a girl"-- Lily had taken this as meaning Eli had a girlfriend. And Lily could see Eli had changed his ways. She wanted to know more about this girlfriend... "E?" Lily asked.  
  
Eli looked up from his almost gone sandwich. "Yeah?" He asked, a little unnerved. That gleam was back in Lily's eyes... he had thought the distraction of Rick and Jessie had stopped Lily from coming out with whatever she had been about to say to him, but it looked like it wasn't so.  
  
"So, Jessie's bringing her... girlfriend," The term girlfriend stuck to the roof of her mouth and she finally pulled it out. She was still getting used to the idea that Jessie was a lesbian. Lily continued, "So, why don't you bring yours?"  
  
Behind her, Rick and Jessie stopped in their joking. They fell silent as they waited to hear how Eli would respond.  
  
Eli threw the last chunk of his sandwich into his mouth, chewing slowly as he thought of a reply. "My girlfriend?" He mananged, lamely, when his mouth was free of bread particles.  
  
Lily smiled, "Yeah... it would be nice. You do... have a girlfriend, right?"  
  
Eli nodded. Rick pretended to study the pile of mail on the island, but his ears were listening intently, like the raised ears of a cat. Jessie brought a hand up, studying the chipped polish on her nails... but she too, listened for the response.  
  
"Yeah, I do have a girlfriend," Eli said, wishing Grace was down here right now to help him figure out what to do. But, Rick knew about their relationship and both Eli and Grace knew they'd have to tell Lily soon... so, maybe, Eli should just... "Uh, actually, I think you SHOULD meet her," He said.  
  
"MEET her?" Rick echoed. He noticed Jessie's wondering eyes on him- evaluating his outburst, and dropped his attention back to the envelopes of mail.  
  
Lily was thrilled though. "That's great! Why don't you bring her to dinner on Friday, then, too?"  
  
Eli shook his head. He knew that once Lily 'met' Grace there'd be a lot of questions... and basically it'd be one big scene. And Eli didn't want to ruin Jessie's and Katie's night with the family. He would choose a different setting for explaining his and Grace's relationship to Lily... "Uh, how about another time?"  
  
"Sounds good," Lily was just happy that Eli had agreed to open up about his girlfriend. She couldn't wait to see who was the girl that had had such a positive effect on Eli's life.  
  
* * *  
  
A little while later, after Eli had gone off to the garage and Lily upstairs, Rick and Jessie were alone in the kitchen.  
  
"So, it should be nice having Katie to dinner," Rick commented.  
  
Jessie nodded, a bit distractedly though, as she was thinking about the Eli and Grace situation.  
  
Rick was thinking about the same thing, and slowly added, "And it will be nice to 'meet' Eli's girlfriend, too."  
  
Jessie looked over at her father out the corner of her eyes. A knowing smile spread over her face. "You know!" She cried.  
  
Rick turned to her, forging innocence-- not very well, though, "Know what?"  
  
But this gave it away even more to Jessie. She looked at her dad in surprise. "They told you?"  
  
Rick knew his gig was up, and now it was his turn to survey Jessie. "You know?"  
  
Jessie gave a slight nod. They looked at each other for a moment, both glad they weren't the only ones holding this secret. "So... do you really think they're going to tell Lily?" Jessie questioned.  
  
Rick shrugged, "I hope so." He sighed. Then thought it over... "We are both talking about the same thing, right?" He asked, for clarification.  
  
"Uh," Jessie paused, not wanting to say it, if her father didn't truly already know about Eli and Grace.  
  
Grace entered the kitchen at that moment, coming over to pick an orange out from the bowl of fruit on the island. She paused, looking over the two silent figures... and left with a slight confused shake of her head.  
  
Rick and Jessie both turned to each other appraisingly. They smiled knowingly. "Eli and Grace," Jessie commented.  
  
Rick nodded. So, they were both on the same page.  
  
"...And a baby," Jessie added.  
  
"So, it is Eli's," Rick said, his thoughts finally being confirmed.  
  
Jessie frowned, "Who else's would it be?"  
  
"Well... Coop," Rick said with a small shrug.  
  
"No way!" Jessie laughed, "Coop- the father?" She smiled over the idiocy of the idea. Rick joined in with his own smile.  
  
In the doorway to the kitchen, Zoe paused. So, Coop was the father to Grace's baby.... She hadn't even been thinking about who the father to Grace's baby was. She knew by ways of her previous eavesdropping that Grace and Coop had dated... but Zoe had just never considered the idea of 'a father to the baby'. A smile spread over her face, and she backed out of the room as quietly as she had answered. She had just gained another piece of valuable information.  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh," Grace said, a whisper of a word.  
  
Eli looked at her nervously, "I can always tell Lily some excuse or something... if you're not ready, we don't have to tell her."  
  
Grace shook her head, her brown locks moving slightly. "No, it's time." She took a deep breath, and looked into Eli's eyes. "This will change things, you know."  
  
"I know," Eli said, bending down to kiss her fair lips. Grace kissed him back, letting her body ease of tension. She actually laughed as he pulled back. "Grace?" Eli questioned.  
  
Grace shook her head, giggling. She held up a finger and let her giggles slowly fuse away. "I'm a horrible person," Grace explained as she caught her breath.  
  
Eli looked at her like she had grown two extra heads. "You're a wonderful person!" He argued.  
  
"I slapped Deanna," Grace said, abruptly, cutting into his praise of her.  
  
Eli looked at her, stunned. Had she really? He rather liked the idea of it. Grace slapping Deanna...  
  
"Are you shocked?" Grace asked.  
  
"Uh, a bit," Eli admitted. "But, no, not really."  
  
Grace nodded, "I couldn't help myself."  
  
"Does she know... about us?" Eli questioned, wondering over what circumstances the slap had taken place.  
  
Grace shook her head, "I'm pretty sure she's clueless."  
  
All talk of Deanna soon faded into nonexistence, as they moved into the comfort of each other's arms.  
  
* * *  
  
Jake paused in his survey of the café/bookstore. He noticed one thing standing out-- like those magazines they used to have in the dentist's office for kids... the ones that said 'what's wrong with this picture?'-- Deanna wasn't behind the counter, taking food orders.  
  
"Jill!" Jake called out, signaling to the middle-aged assistant manager. Jill scurried over.  
  
"Yes?" She asked.  
  
"Where's Deanna?" Jake asked, gesturing towards the empty space behind the counter.  
  
Jill looked guilty, even though she had probably no clue where Deanna was... but it was her job to keep an eye over the other lesser employees. "Uh..."  
  
Jake stopped her, seeing something catch his eye in the front window. "Never mind... just get one of the guys from back to fill in, okay?"  
  
Jill nodded eagerly, and left to do so. Jake pushed his way out the front doors, and looked over at Deanna.  
  
Deanna looked up, and saw her boss. She dropped her cell phone from her ear, turned it off and thrust it in pocket. "Sorry... it was an important call."  
  
Jake frowned a bit, "Well, next time try to get someone to cover for you, or at least let us know when you get an 'important call'."  
  
Deanna nodded, putting on her good-girl smile. "I will do." She began to walk back towards the building, but Jake held up a hand.  
  
"Deanna, is something wrong? You just seem a bit edgy..." Jake asked, with real concern. Deanna may not have all the right employee skills... or people skills for that matter, but she was still a person. A troubled girl.  
  
Deanna bit her lip, shaking her head, "I don't think I should talk to you about it."  
  
"What do you mean?" Jake asked, now doubly curious.  
  
"It's about your daughter..." Deanna said, putting the line in the water.  
  
The fish... eh, Jake, took the bait eagerly. "What about Grace?" He demanded.  
  
Deanna looked away, and looked back at Jake with a well-practiced hurt expression. "She doesn't like me very much."  
  
"Oh," Jake wasn't too surprised to hear that. "I'm sure she does," He said, though, to try and cheer up Deanna.  
  
Deanna shook her head, "She hates me... and I think she has right to."  
  
"What do you mean?" Jake asked.  
  
Deanna looked at her black boots, letting out a troubled sounding sigh.... truth was Deanna was actually happy right now, though... to be telling Jake this. She was happy to be giving Grace exactly what Grace gave her.... some pain. Did Grace think she could just slap Deanna and get away with it? Hell, no! Deanna wasn't as dumb as Grace wanted to believe.... and after Grace had hit her the other day, Deanna had put it all together.  
  
Deanna had finally realized why Grace was so mad at her-- now, and a few months ago (after Deanna's little one-night with Eli).... it was obvious now that Deanna looked back on it.... Grace had been dating Eli. Grace was the girlfriend Eli had talked about. Deanna just wasn't sure on whether Grace and Eli were still together now, but that didn't matter...  
  
See, because Deanna knew how Jake disliked Eli. Jake had warmed up to Eli some, though... that was sure. Otherwise, when Deanna had given her little speech a week after her fling with Eli about how Eli had used her and how she couldn't work with him, Jake would have fired him. But, Jake hadn't-- much to Deanna's dismay. Instead he had chosen to give HER the boot.... but now Jake had turned his ways, and had fired Eli, and rehired Deanna... so maybe Jake's warming for Eli had cooled.  
  
Either way, it was still going to hurt Jake when Deanna told him all about Eli and Grace... and about how Grace was having her stepbrother's baby. (Deanna wasn't quite sure if it was Eli's, but eh... details, details).  
  
"Deanna?" Jake urged her.  
  
Deanna faked a sad frown, and opened her mouth. It was time.  
  
* * * 


	20. Believe it

~A Once and Again Series~  
  
Where Do We Go From Here?  
  
Chapter 20//Belive it  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
[[[Start of memory flashback...]]]  
  
"Hi Eli," Deanna said cheerfully as she ran into him at work, about a week after their little one night together. Deanna believed he was avoiding her...  
  
"Hi," Eli said, his voice muffled. His eyes held dark circles under them, and he looked like the living dead.  
  
"Are you okay?" Deanna asked, leaning closer.  
  
Eli took a step back. He looked around, but the back room was empty except for him and Deanna. "Don't talk to me," He said harshly.  
  
Deanna's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?"  
  
Eli frowned, turning back to the carton of books he was unloading. "Just don't talk to me. I'm having a bad enough life as it is..."  
  
"And why's that?" Deanna asked, putting on a smile. Her finger traced the spine of a book, "Because I thought after the fun time I gave you... you'd be a little happier."  
  
"Fun time?!" Eli cried in disbelief. He looked over at Deanna, lowering his voice. "I don't even remember most of it. I was drunk... I should have thought about what I was doing... and not have just let you led me into sleeping with you."  
  
"Led you?" Deanna let out a short laugh. "God, you're a fucking guy, Eli... guys want sex. They do. They always do! I didn't trick you into sleeping with me!"  
  
"That's not what I'm saying!" Eli insisted with a heavy sigh. "I just meant.... I should have never gone to your house. I should have known what would happen. And now...."  
  
"Now what?" Deanna prodded.  
  
"Never mind," Eli said, deliberately turning his back on her.  
  
Deanna looked at him as he went back to work unloading the books. She frowned, glaring a hole into the back of his neck. She stood there for a few moments, and then forced a smile on her face. She walked over, and leaned her head against his shoulder blades, giving him a kiss on the neck.  
  
Eli pulled away, cursing. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"It doesn't have to be just that one time..." Deanna said with a sultry smile.  
  
Eli let out a harsh laugh of disbelief. "Deanna..."  
  
"We could skip out of here, and go back to my place... your girlfriend never has to know," Deanna offered.  
  
"No!" Eli cried. He didn't correct Deanna on the 'girlfriend' comment... she didn't have to know that his girlfriend had broken up with him. Besides that didn't change anything-- he still never wanted to touch Deanna again.  
  
Deanna rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on... I know you wanna."  
  
Eli frowned, and thought of how to put it without hurting her... but then he realized that he didn't really care whether Deanna was hurt by his words or not. "Deanna, you know what? I'll be happy if I never have to see your face again!"  
  
Deanna made a noise of disbelief. Eli not want her? Impossible.  
  
"In fact, why don't you get the fuck away from me?!" Eli continued, sensing she still didn't get it. "And never talk to me again!"  
  
Deanna shook her head, "You're going to regret that, Eli." She backed out of the room, finally storming out the door with angry clicking of her heels.  
  
Eli watched her go, and when she disappeared, he took the first real good breath since she had come in.  
  
* * * (still memory flashback)* * *  
  
"Jake, I need to talk to you," Deanna said an hour later, when Jake came back from his lunch break.  
  
"Oh, sure," Jake said. He followed her into his empty office.  
  
"It's about Eli," Deanna said calmly. She had gotten her anger under control while waiting for Jake to return.  
  
"Oh?" Jake asked, sorting through his desk for some papers.  
  
"Oh, gosh... I don't know how to say this," Deanna said, making her voice sound sad.  
  
"What is it?" Jake said, finally turning his attention fully on her.  
  
"I can't tell you!" Deanna cried. "It's so..."  
  
"You CAN tell me," Jake said gently.  
  
Deanna looked away, her eyes darting away with a practiced touch. She looked her part of sad and reluctant. "See, Jake... Eli and I slept together."  
  
"Oh," Jake said, clearly startled by this admission.  
  
Deanna turned her eyes on him. Her lips trembled, "And now he's being SO mean to me!"  
  
"Uh.." Jake wasn't sure what to say.  
  
"I mean, I never thought he'd be that way!" Deanna said sadly, "He tricked me into sleeping with him, by saying he wanted to date me... but then afterwards when I mentioned dating, he laughed at me. And now he's making all these lewd comments about me... and being an overall ass to me!"  
  
Jake took a deep breath. He looked out the office window, where Eli was stacking books on the shelf. Eli had become one of Jake's strongest employees. He needed Eli, but what Deanna was saying...  
  
Deanna frowned, a bit upset that Jake wasn't reacting to her news. She pouted and said, "Jake, I'd really appreciate if you'd fire Eli. I just can't work with him. It's either HIM or ME."  
  
Jake shook his head, "Deanna, don't you think we can work this out?"  
  
"NO!" Deanna shouted.  
  
Jake looked at her with a frown. Deanna was not one of Jake's favorite employees. She tended to flirt too much with the customers, and take extra long breaks. But, still, she was a good worker. Jake didn't want to lose either of them. But, this situation... "Maybe we could get Eli in here, and talk it out?" Jake offered.  
  
"NO!" Deanna said, her eyes flaring. "Jake, just choose now... him or me."  
  
Jake sighed. "Deanna, don't..."  
  
"Jake..." Deanna said, "Choose!"  
  
Jake rubbed his face slowly. Finally he muttered, "Eli."  
  
Deanna cursed aloud, shaking her head. "Fine! Bye, Jake!" She stormed out of the room. Jake had made the wrong choice. ELI over her? Eli? Even with the act she had put on Jake had still chosen Eli! Fine, Deanna didn't need this... not at all!  
  
* * *  
  
[[[End of memory flashback]]]  
  
"See, remember what I told you about what happened with Eli and me?" Deanna began, as she and Jake stood looking at each other in Booklover's parking lot.  
  
"Yes," Jake said, narrowing his eyes a bit. What was Deanna getting at? What did this have to do with Grace?  
  
"And how he slept with me... and then was super mean to me?" Deanna continued, although Jake had already confirmed that he remembered.  
  
Jake shifted uncomfortably, Deanna was a strange girl. She had no problem talking about this stuff to Jake in the middle of the day, while they stood in the middle of the parking lot. Jake had always had a feeling that what Deanna had said about what had happened between her and Eli wasn't the real truth... and so that was why he had given Eli a chance, and had chosen to fire Deanna a few months ago instead.  
  
Jake waited for Deanna to continue... wondering why he had thought it was a good idea to rehire her anyway.  
  
"So, there's more to it..." Deanna said, annoyed that Jake didn't seem too interested in what she was saying. She had to step it up a pace. "See, Eli had a girlfriend at the time when this all happened..."  
  
Jake mumbled a reply to the tones of 'so?'.  
  
Deanna left the trying to look sad act behind... and glared at Jake. "And GRACE was that girlfriend."  
  
Jake gaped. "Grace?"  
  
Deanna smiled, "Yes, Grace."  
  
Jake shook his head, "No..."  
  
"...Yes," Deanna insisted.  
  
Jake shook his head again, "...No."  
  
"Yes!" Deanna said, crossing her arms. "Eli and Grace... believe it!" She noticed a pick of lint on her shoulder, and picked it off. She looked back up at Jake, "And they're having a baby, I heard."  
  
Jake's face tightened. Could this be true? He looked at Deanna, who was smiling proudly. He opened his mouth and spat out at her, "You're fired!"  
  
"ME?" Deanna cried, shocked. "But, it's your daughter who's the whore!"  
  
Jake's eyes practically popped out of his head, "What did you call Grace?!"  
  
Deanna wisely backed away. "You know what, Jake? I don't need this stupid job, anyways!" She hurried across the parking lot to her car, leaving Jake standing there, bathed in sunlight, but feeling so... cold, so frozen.  
  
Grace and ELI?????  
  
* * *  
  
Grace snuggled in Eli's arms. "This is nice," She whispered.  
  
"I almost wish I didn't say that to Lily," Eli said, with a sigh, "Then we wouldn't have to tell her.."  
  
"But we WOULD have to tell her," Grace remained him, "I mean... Rick knows, Jessie knows... we have to tell her, or she'll find out on her own soon."  
  
Eli tightened his arms around her, as they lay on his bed. "What about your father... and my mother?" He asked.  
  
"We'll just have to tell them too," Grace admitted reluctantly.  
  
"Your father..." Eli said, grimacing.  
  
Grace, although she couldn't see Eli's face the way she was laying, knew how he felt. "It'll be tough, but maybe he'll be okay about it."  
  
Eli was silent, hopefully wishing that could be so... but also having a gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach that Jake would get hysterical about it.  
  
Eli moved his hands, and held them over Grace's belly. Grace smiled, peacefully closing her eyes. They lay like that. Eli held her as she feel asleep, and he tried to sleep himself, but his thoughts were just too active for him to do that.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hi daddy!" Zoe cried.  
  
Jake gave her a distracted hug. "Where's Grace?" He looked behind her to the empty kitchen.  
  
Zoe shrugged, "I think she's with Eli at the mall or something." She smiled up at her dad, "So, what movie are we going to see tonight?"  
  
Jake blinked in surprise. He had forgotten all about that... after the announcement Deanna had made earlier today. "Zoe," He began.  
  
Zoe turned away, frowning, "You're not taking me?"  
  
"I'm sorry... I forgot about it, honey," Jake said, looking at Zoe, wondering exactly when she had became a teenager. She had really grown-- taller, but also had grown in other ways... she just was not the same little kid who used to run around 24/7 in her ballet tutu.  
  
"That's okay," Zoe mumbled, but her tone said it was not okay.  
  
Jake sighed, "Another night, okay, pumpkin? Tonight I just really have to talk to your sister."  
  
Zoe looked back at her father, her eyes angry little slits. "Why is everything about GRACE?!"  
  
"Zoe, not everything is about Grace... I just found out something important today and need to talk to her about it," Jake said, trying to comfort her.  
  
But Zoe wouldn't have it. "No! It's always about Grace! Grace! Grace and her stupid baby!"  
  
"Zoe," Jake began.  
  
"I don't see why Grace is so much more important than me!" Zoe cried, her eyes lining with tears. "You and mom are not even upset that she's having a baby when she's only 18 and not married!"  
  
"Zoe, you don't know how you're mother and I feel," Jake tried to edge in, but Zoe's words continued.  
  
"If I did that, you'd freak! But, Grace is special... Grace is smart! Well, she's not so smart, huh?" Zoe looked at her father with anger, "She let Coop get her pregnant!"  
  
"Wait... Coop... Coop is the father?" Jake asked.  
  
Zoe groaned, "See, that's ALL you care about! HER!" She stormed out of the room.  
  
Jake sighed, leaning against the counter. Had he really been treating Zoe that way? Ignoring her unconsciously? It was just... Grace had had him distracted with her pregnancy... he had been so wrapped up in that that he forgot that Zoe maybe had her own problems, too.  
  
Jake sighed again, considering going up to talk to Zoe, but knowing that would be useless. He scribbled a note down on a pad on the counter for Grace to call him, and he left.  
  
As he drove back home he wondered over Zoe's outburst, and over what Zoe had said... his thoughts automatically going back to Grace without realizing it. Was Coop the father or was Eli? Had Deanna made up the whole 'Eli and Grace relationship'? Or had she been actually telling the truth? With Deanna, the truth was hard to sort out from the lies...  
  
Jake wondered.  
  
* * * 


	21. Need to Explain

~A Once and Again Series~  
  
Where Do We Go From Here?  
  
Chapter 22//Need to Explain  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Grace pulled a stack of plates down from the cabinet shelf, and then stopped as she noticed a note on the counter.  
  
Grace,  
  
I need to talk to you. It's important. Call me when you get in.  
  
-Dad  
  
"Grace?" Lily called from the dining room.  
  
Grace set the note from her father back down on the counter. Whatever it was it, would have to wait till after dinner... and till after she and Eli told Lily about them. Why they had decided to do it at dinner was beyond her... especially considering all the sharp utensils that would be lying around.  
  
Grace sighed. She turned and headed back into the dining room, quickly setting the table. Jessie was at her mom's, and Zoe had gone to a friend's... so it was just Grace, Eli, Lily, and Rick.  
  
Lily smiled at Grace, and they all sat down. It was quiet for a few minutes as they ate... but it wasn't just the usual 'no talking because I'm too busy eating' quiet. Grace was barely even touching her food. She was wondering how and when to bring it up. Should she just say it now and get it over with? Or should she wait until dinner was over?  
  
Grace sighed softly, and glanced over at Eli next to her. Eli looked just as nervous. Grace let her hand slip to her side and she reached over, under the table, finding Eli's hand. Their fingers interlocked, bringing a bit of comfort... at least they were in this together.  
  
"So?" Lily said, breaking the quiet. Grace snatched her hand quickly away from Eli's, startled. She tucked her hair behind her ear, staring at her mother.  
  
Lily smiled over at Eli, "So have you decided when you're going to introduce your girlfriend to us?"  
  
Eli swallowed nervously, sneaking a glance at Grace. Grace looked back at him.  
  
Rick looked at the both of them, wondering if they were going to tell Lily now...  
  
Lily looked at Eli, waiting for his answer.  
  
Eli took a long sip of his ice water. The room became quiet again. Grace could hear the loud ticking of the grandfather clock.  
  
Tick-tick-tick-tick.  
  
"Eli?" Lily said, when her question went unanswered, "Have you changed your mind?"  
  
Tick-tick-tick-tick.  
  
Grace dropped her fork. It clattered loudly on the glass plate. Eli jumped a bit at the noise, and looked at Grace. Then back at Lily... "Uh, I..." His words faded into silence.  
  
Tick-tick-tick-tick.  
  
"OKAY!" Grace burst out. She closed her eyes briefly and took a deep breath. "Mom, there's something I need to explain..."  
  
Lily waited.  
  
* * *  
  
[[[[Start of Memory flashback...]]]]  
  
"Let me explain..."  
  
"Save it, Eli," Grace spat out, "I don't want to hear it."  
  
"Grace," Eli complained. He had lucked out today and found that he and Grace were the only ones home... He hadn't had a chance to talk to her (really talk) since she had told him she knew about him and Deanna. Grace had been wise to never end up in a room alone with him. Eli had resorted to calling the house, and disguising his voice and asking for Grace. But even then, Grace had hung up on him, refusing to talk.  
  
If Eli could just explain....  
  
"Grace, please!" Eli said.  
  
Grace rolled her eyes, and promptly got up from the couch, hurrying up the stairs, where she could escape into her room and shut the door on Eli's pleas. Eli hurried fast after her, taking the steps two at a time.  
  
Grace rushed into her room, and swung around to slam the door, but Eli was right behind her.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Grace cried, her face a contortion of anger.  
  
"NO!" Eli cried, just as angrily. Grace had to hear him out. She had to let him try to explain. The past few weeks had been horrible... he couldn't sleep, he couldn't eat... he could only think of her, and his stupid mistake.  
  
Grace tried to close the door on him. Eli stuck his foot in the doorframe and Grace gave up, backing into the room.  
  
"I love you, Grace," Eli said.  
  
Grace's shoulders trembled, but she wouldn't turn around to look at him. "If you love me, you'll leave me alone..." She whispered, her voice choked with tears.  
  
"I can't," Eli said, sighing. His shoulders slumped, and he stared at her back. "I'm so sorry, Grace. I never, ever, meant to ever do anything like that..."  
  
"But you did," Grace said. She threw a glance over her shoulder. "And you can't take it back."  
  
She looked away again. Eli felt his heart tightening as he stood there looking at the girl he loved... the girl who now hated him. "I was drunk, Grace. I only meant to crash on her floor or something, but... I was out of it. We both were."  
  
Grace didn't even bother to response to his lame excuses.  
  
"Grace," Eli said, his heart breaking.  
  
Grace turned, startled by something in the sound of his words... she looked, and yes... he was crying. Lines of tears similar to her own trailed down his face. Eli didn't even seem to notice. Grace wiped blankly at her own tears, ashamed she had fallen into crying over HIM. He didn't deserve her tears.  
  
"I love you," Eli said once again. "I never meant to hurt you."  
  
Grace cringed. She looked at his watery red eyes... She adverted her eyes, studying the floor. "Get out," She whispered. "Leave me alone."  
  
Eli shook his head fiercely. "I can't."  
  
Grace moved to her dresser, taking out the tee shirt of Eli's he had given her a few months back. She had liked to sleep in it... But... "Take it," Grace shoved it at him.  
  
Eli refused to clamp his fingers around it. It fell to the floor at his feet.  
  
Grace looked around the room for anything else of his.  
  
"Jake fired Deanna," Eli said. Grace didn't care. She went to her bed, taking the long-eared fluffy bunny rabbit he had given her. She threw it at him. It bounced off his chest, landing on the floor next to the shirt.  
  
"We'll probably never see her again," Eli said. His eyes had dried up now, but there was still a tell-tale sign of wetness on his cheeks.  
  
Grace groaned under her breath. She looked around her room, feeling a bit sad to realize that those two things were the only souvenirs of their relationship. There was no pictures, no lovey-dovey love notes... no, they couldn't have had any of that... unless they had wanted to tune everyone into their secret relationship. Grace looked back at Eli, who stood so still. "We were stupid..." She said.  
  
"I was stupid," Eli corrected. He finally moved, taking one step closer to her.  
  
"No," Grace shook her head, chuckling with no happiness. "We should have never got involved, Eli."  
  
"Don't say that," Eli said painfully.  
  
But Grace continued, "We're step-brother and step-sister, Eli! We were stupid to think that that didn't matter!"  
  
"But it doesn't!" Eli insisted.  
  
Grace sighed, "You know how hard it is to know that no matter what you'll always HAVE to be a part of my life? Do you know how hard it is to see you over the breakfast table, and have to go on like everything is A- okay?"  
  
"I do!" Eli cried, taking one more step towards her. That left four feet between them. "Grace, I feel the same way... but I want to change that... I want us to go back to the way we were!"  
  
Grace shook her head. She looked lingeringly into his eyes, "And I just want to never see you again."  
  
"You don't mean that," Eli said hopefully, "Grace... you love me."  
  
Grace's lips trembled, "Eli..."  
  
"You love me," Eli said again... almost pleadingly.  
  
Grace shook her head, "I can't. Eli, don't you see? I just can't love you anymore!"  
  
This wasn't what Eli had wanted to hear. "Grace, just give it time... you'll see..."  
  
"No," Grace turned her head away, "I hate you. I don't love... I hate you!"  
  
Eli crossed over the last remaining feet. He grabbed her shoulders, making her face him. "Grace..."  
  
Tears were forming in her eyes again. "Eli, I don't know if I can EVER love you again. I think it's gone... for good."  
  
Eli's heart thudded dully. How she can she say that? How could she say that there was no chance of her ever loving him again? Eli looked into her eyes, and she stared back at him.  
  
They studied each other in silence. Eli's hands fell away from her shoulders. He sighed deeply. "You don't know."  
  
"Don't know what?" Grace asked, blinking for the first time in minutes.  
  
"You don't know... that you'll never love me again," Eli said. With that he turned and left the room, glancing back over his shoulder.  
  
When he had left Grace went and closed her bedroom door. She picked up the bunny and tee shirt, and hating herself for doing so, she pressed them to her chest, hugging herself tightly. What's the saying... 'When one door closes another opens'... But had a door just been shut, or had one just been opened? Was this the end of a chapter in her life... or the beginning of a new one?  
  
* * *  
  
[[[[...end of memory flashback]]]]  
  
* * *  
  
Eli glanced at Grace, giving her encouragement.  
  
"Mom, see... uh, Eli and I have something to tell you," Grace said finally.  
  
Lily nodded, waiting for her to go on. She glanced over at Rick, and curiously saw that he wasn't as anxious as she was to hear what Grace had to say. Lily gave him a wondering look, and Rick glanced away, down at his plate. Lily began to feel uneasy. What did Grace have to tell her?  
  
"Eli and I were... I mean... are dating. We're dating. Eli and me..." Grace stumbled out.  
  
Lily shook her head, smiling. The smile faded as she looked on three serious faces.  
  
"Mom, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but it..." Grace trailed off.  
  
"We weren't sure how you would take it," Eli finished.  
  
Grace gave him a tiny grateful smile.  
  
Lily took a deep breath. "How long?" She asked, trying to get her thoughts in order.  
  
"What?" Grace asked meekly.  
  
"How long have you've been dating?" Lily expanded.  
  
"Uh," Grace looked at Eli. Was there a correct answer to that question? They had started dating last year, but had broken up, and then got back together officially at the start of this summer. "For a while," Grace said finally.  
  
Rick tried to put a hand on Lily's shoulder but she shrugged it off.  
  
"And..." Grace said. Lily looked up, and Grace almost stopped her words, but she might as well get it all out there. "Eli's the father... of my baby... our baby."  
  
Lily couldn't even look at Grace or Eli. "I... I think I need to lie down," Lily said, rising from the table, leaving her half-eaten dinner behind. Rick followed after her.  
  
Grace watched her mother leave, her face crumbling. She choked on a sob. Eli enclosed her in his arms, whispering in her ear that it was okay. That Lily would come around.  
  
* * *  
  
"Did you know about this?" Lily demanded when Rick entered. She wasn't lying down... instead she was riding her exercise bike furiously, her legs pumping like mad.  
  
"I... found out accidentally," Rick admitted, talking loud over the whirring of the bike.  
  
"And you didn't tell me?!" Lily cried. Her eyes stared at him accusingly.  
  
"I was asked not to..." Rick explained. "Grace wanted to tell you on her own."  
  
Lily picked up her speed. She glared at her husband, "It would have been nice to get a warning!"  
  
Rick waited until Lily's legs had tired out and she slunk off the seat, throwing her sweaty body down on the bed. And then he said, "There were warnings..."  
  
Lily bolted up into a seating position. "What?"  
  
"Lily, don't tell me you've been blind... you had to have noticed the way Eli was always staying here instead of at his mother's..."  
  
"He and Karen don't get along," Lily interjected.  
  
Rick continued, "The way he and Grace were always... together..."  
  
"They're siblings!" Lily cried.  
  
"The way they looked at each other?" Rick said, sighing. "You must have sensed something... you just didn't want to admit. I didn't either."  
  
"But..." Lily said, the steam going out of her finally. She allowed Rick to wrap his arms around her. "They are stepbrother and stepsister," Lily said painfully. "They're supposed to... get along, but not DATE! They're supposed to... not be having babies together!"  
  
Rick sighed, "I know. But they are..."  
  
* * * 


	22. Things I Love More

~A Once and Again Series~  
  
Where Do We Go From Here?  
  
Thanks, as always for the reviews and for reading. You guys are too nice! Sigh, I just watched "Acting Out" once again... that has to be one of the best O & A episodes ever. Not only does it have great Grace/Eli scenes... but also Grace/Dimitri. I just wished Eli had shown up at the play... who knows what would have happened if he did? Or if they would have just kissed when Grace was in his room! They so should have! Anyways, enough of my ranting. Eli & Grace forever!  
  
Chapter 22//Things I Love More  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"That wasn't so bad."  
  
Grace rolled her eyes. "I bet my mom is freaking out right now." She sighed, getting up off Eli's bed.  
  
"Where you going?" Eli asked, reaching out a hand for her to come back.  
  
"I've got to go talk to her," Grace explained. "She needs to see how important you are to me..."  
  
"I am?" Eli asked, intrigued.  
  
Grace nodded, "Of course." She paused in the doorway. "I have another appointment in two weeks. We can find out the sex of the baby... if we want."  
  
"Do we want?" Eli asked with a smile.  
  
Grace shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure." She smiled, and left the garage. She headed up to her mother's bedroom.  
  
"Grace," Lily said when Grace appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Mom," Grace said back. They looked at each other briefly. "Are you ready to talk about this?" Grace asked.  
  
Lily shrugged, her eyes looking defeated. "Come in," She said, patting the bed next to her.  
  
Grace moved across the room, sitting next to her mother. "Eli and I love each other."  
  
Lily was silent. She rested her chin on her drawn up knees.  
  
"We... just seem to fit perfectly together," Grace tried to explain. "I need him, mom."  
  
Lily sighed. "I had thought Coop was the father..."  
  
Grace smiled, amused.  
  
"...And before that I thought it was Mr. Dimitri," Lily continued.  
  
Grace's smile grew. "Well, what do you think now.... that you know?"  
  
Lily pulled Grace into her, hugging her tightly. "I don't know what I think, honey. But I will always love you, you know that..."  
  
Grace sank into her mother's hug. "I know that," She answered with relief.  
  
* * *  
  
Jake knocked on the front door. He got no answer, and turned the knob. It was open. "Hello?" He called to the seemingly empty house. He flicked on the light switch, illuminating the living room. Jake had waited for Grace to call him, but she never had. Finally he decided he should just come over and talk to her in person.  
  
Jake had to know. He had to know the truth.  
  
Eli... or Coop.  
  
Who was the father? Jake had met Coop once... when Grace had dragged him to go see one of Eli's gigs. Jake hadn't been impressed. He was surprised that Zoe had said what she had... that Coop was the father. Jake hadn't even known Grace had dated him. And Jake knew Eli... yes he knew more about Eli than he wanted to. Jake didn't like his choices. Eli or Coop.  
  
"Hi... Jake."  
  
Jake looked up, breaking from his thoughts. Eli stood before him, hands in his pockets, looking at Jake curiously.  
  
Jake felt his anger billowing up inside him... He glared at Eli. "Are you the one??"  
  
"What?" Eli said, mystified.  
  
"Are you the father?!" Jake demanded.  
  
Eli swallowed nervously.  
  
* * *  
  
[[[[...Start of memory flashback]]]]  
  
"Coop!" Grace cried with surprise.  
  
Coop smiled warmly at her, shuffling his feet a bit. "I was hoping to run into you."  
  
Grace couldn't help but smile at him. It felt good to smile... really good. These past few weeks had been tough. She saw Eli almost everyday, and had to pretend that nothing was wrong, and it was so hard. "So, what are you doing here?" Grace asked, looking around at the almost- empty auditorium. They had just finished up play rehearsal.  
  
"...to run into you," Coop repeated.  
  
Grace shook her head a bit, "Right." She picked up her backpack from where she had stored it, on one of the seats.  
  
"What play are you guys doing?" Coop asked, looking at the stage which had an assortment of half-painted props set up.  
  
"Romeo and Juliet," Grace said, grimacing. It seemed that every school had to do Romeo and Juliet at least once every four years. And it would be Grace's last play, as she was a senior, and this was the last play of year... which made it all the more disappointing. But, Grace had scored the lead role of Juliet, and she was determined to give it her all, despite wishes that they could have done something else.  
  
But, then again, maybe it wouldn't have seemed so silly to do Romeo and Juliet if Mr. Dimitri had been their director. He would infuse it with old folk songs, and a new time period, and...  
  
Grace sighed.  
  
"You okay?" Coop said, catching it.  
  
Grace nodded. They began walking towards the doors.  
  
"You haven't been coming to band rehearsal..." Coop commented.  
  
"Yeah, I've been busy..." Grace supplemented. She missed the fun, frenzy, excitement of being part of a musical creation. Watching them play, helping them write lyrics... goofing around with Coop. It had all been so... fun.  
  
"Eli hasn't been coming either," Coop added.  
  
Grace looked over at Coop in surprise. This was the first she had heard of this... "He hasn't?"  
  
Coop shook his head, "The other guys are getting restless. They want to start looking for a new person."  
  
"Oh," Grace said, frowning over this. They pushed out the doors, and the warm sun greeted them.  
  
"He won't talk to me," Coop said, as they stood, bathed in warmth due to the high sun, despite the slightly chilly temperatures. "What's up with him?"  
  
Grace looked away from Coop's waiting eyes. She sighed. "I... I wouldn't know."  
  
"I thought you two were close," Coop said.  
  
Grace shrugged, "We were."  
  
Grace gestured towards the parking lot. "My mom let me take her car today. So, I guess... I'll see you around." Grace began to move away, but Coop called after her.  
  
"Grace!"  
  
Grace turned, holding a hand over her eyes to block the sunlight's rays. "Yeah?"  
  
"Can I call you?"  
  
Grace paused. She blinked, "Uh... sure."  
  
"Okay," Coop waved a hand at her, and Grace continued walking. She glanced over her shoulder, seeing Coop still standing there, silhouetted in the sun, watching her walk away. She turned her head back around, smiling softly.  
  
* * * (Still memory flashback) * * *  
  
Eli looked over as Grace entered through the kitchen side door. The late evening sun came in with her, lighting up her pretty features with an orange glow. Grace saw him looking at her, and her smile faded.  
  
She went to walk past the table at what he sat, but he reached a hand out, stopping her.  
  
"Grace..." He said, trying for the millionth time to just get her to talk to him again.  
  
Grace looked down at him, and to Eli's surprise she didn't push past him, or shoot him a dirty look. She looked at him curiously. "So... you're quitting the band?"  
  
That wasn't what Eli expected, but hey, it was a start. "I guess," Eli shrugged. His hand fell back down to his side, and he looked up at her. "I don't see the point of it anymore."  
  
"But you loved it," Grace reminded him. "It was your calling."  
  
"There are other things I love more," Eli said, pointedly looking up at her.  
  
Grace looked down at him, studying his eyes.  
  
"No way!" Zoe came in the room, talking animatedly into the phone. "Shut up! No!" She went to the fridge, not even glancing at the two of them.  
  
Grace looked over at her sister, and then back at Eli. Eli's eyes were filled with hope. One hand reached out and touched the side of her hand lightly. Grace shook her head slightly, and moved away... out of the room.  
  
* * * (Still memory flashback)* * *  
  
"What about this?" Grace asked, holding up a pink floral candle.  
  
Coop looked over and shook his head. "My sister isn't the candle- type."  
  
Grace set the candle back down on the store's shelf. She moved further down the aisle. She and Coop had started talking regularly on the phone. Grace loved that he made her laugh. That he made her smile. It was nice.  
  
"Okay, what do you think of this?" Coop asked, holding up a pink heart candle.  
  
"For your sister?" Grace asked, laughing. "I thought she hated candles."  
  
"How about for the girl I'm mad about?" Coop said, taking a few steps closer.  
  
Grace looked up at him, her eyes widening. "Well... let me see what it smells like," She said, breathing out the words.  
  
Coop handed her the candle, their fingertips brushing. Grace put it to her nose and breathed in the scent of lavender. "It's nice actually," She admitted, handing it back.  
  
"So, you think she'd like it," Coop asked.  
  
"Your sister?" Grace asked, looking into his eyes.  
  
"No, the girl I'm mad about..." Coop reminded her. He tilted his head down to hers.  
  
Grace turned her head away. "Oh..." She walked away, picking up the first thing that caught her eye. It was a leather-bound notebook. "How about this for your sister's birthday gift?"  
  
Coop followed her, a missed-chance look on his face. "Yeah, actually, she might like that."  
  
Grace smiled, handing him the notebook.  
  
"Grace?" Coop asked, when her eyes failed to met hers.  
  
"Yeah?" Grace asked, pretending to be interested in an assortment of pens.  
  
"Do you like me?" Coop asked.  
  
Grace finally looked over at him. She paused as a group of three girls walked past. Grace noticed the way they all looked at Coop, and then giggled. Grace smiled in amusement. "Of course I like you," She told Coop.  
  
"I mean.... like me more than a friend," Coop said, sighing. He still held the heart candle in one hand. "Sometimes I think you might, and then sometimes I think you don't... that you couldn't."  
  
Grace's brow wrinkled up. "I..."  
  
Coop leaned closer to her. "Because... I really like you, Grace. I think we could have something here."  
  
Grace's eyes darted away from his sweet face. She had never considered the possibility of getting into a relationship with Coop. It wasn't something she had planned on. It had been over a month since she and Eli had broken up, but still... Grace didn't know if she could give her heart to another so soon.  
  
"It doesn't have to be anything big," Coop said, as if almost reading her mind. "We could just continue what we've been doing... talking on the phone, going places... you've been having fun, right?"  
  
"Yeah," Grace assured him. She had been having fun with Coop. More fun than she knew was possible. She smiled up at him, and before she knew it... he was leaning in, kissing her.  
  
He kissed her right there, in the aisle of Target.  
  
And Grace kissed him back.  
  
* * *  
  
[[[...end of memory flashback]]]]  
  
* * *  
  
"Dad," Grace said in surprise as she and Lily started down the stairs to find Jake glaring at Eli.  
  
"Grace..." Lily nudged her, sensing something was up.  
  
"Dad!" Grace cried again, rushing down the rest of the stairs. "Dad?"  
  
Jake finally heard her. He turned to look at his daughter. "Grace... tell me the truth."  
  
Grace walked towards her father. "The truth?"  
  
"Is Eli the father... or is Coop?" Jake demanded.  
  
"How do you know about Coop?" Grace asked, looking back at her mother, but Lily just shrugged.  
  
"So, it's Coop?!" Jake cried. "Well, where is he now? Why isn't he a part of this?"  
  
Grace shook her head, "No... Dad, no... Coop isn't the father. Eli is."  
  
Jake looked back on Eli, "So, it is true."  
  
Grace looked at her mother, wondering how Jake had found out, but Lily herself hadn't even known herself until tonight.  
  
Jake clued Grace in with his next statement, "I didn't realize I had to find out who the father of my grandson or granddaughter was from Deanna!"  
  
"Dad... I was going to tell you," Grace said. It was true... eventually she would have told her father... eventually.  
  
Jake shook his head with impatience. He looked back on Eli. "And... what are you going to do about this?"  
  
Eli fidgeted under the spotlight, "Well, I'm going to be there for her and the baby, of course."  
  
"Are you going to marry her?" Jake demanded.  
  
Eli looked at Grace who was apologizing about her father with the look in her eyes.  
  
"I hadn't thought about it," Eli finally muttered.  
  
Jake's eyes narrowed. He leaned over and kissed Grace's forehead. "I'll talk to you later," He whispered.  
  
"Where are you going?" Grace asked, perplexed.  
  
"Anywhere..." Jake said, shaking his head. "I need to think."  
  
"Okay," Grace said, her voice pained. "I'm sorry, Dad... for not telling you."  
  
Jake sighed. He threw a glance over at Eli, and then walked to the door. He left quickly. Grace went to the window, looking out after him. The house was eerily still now, without her father's anger. Grace didn't feel comfortable in the calmness. She didn't want to be tricked into thinking the trouble was over, when it could only be the false eye of the storm. Was another round coming?  
  
* * * 


	23. Here for Grace

~A Once and Again Series~  
  
Where do we go from here?  
  
Chapter 23//Here for Grace  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"So, how about it?"  
  
Grace looked over at Eli.  
  
"Do you want to know the sex of your baby?" The doctor asked, giving them a warm smile.  
  
"Yes," Grace answered. "We decided we want to know."  
  
The doctor, who had told them to call her Celia, moved the ultrasound sensor on Grace's belly. Eli watched the screen, amazed at the blurry tiny figure that was their baby... their baby.  
  
"It looks like you're going to be having a... girl," Dr. Celia announced. She gave them a laughing grin, "But don't bet the whole boat on it... even the finest ultrasound machines have known to be wrong."  
  
"But... you think it's a girl?" Grace asked, grinning. A girl.  
  
Dr. Celia nodded. She scribbled something on her chart and looked over at the two of them. "99% sure."  
  
Eli's hand squeezed Grace's gently. A girl... Grace squeezed his hand back... A girl.  
  
* * *  
  
"Well?" Lily asked when they entered the house later. She and Rick looked over eagerly from where they sat on the couch.  
  
Grace and Eli looked at each other, delighted in being able to share the news. "A girl," Eli announced.  
  
"A girl," Lily said joyfully. "My girl is having a girl..." She began to get teary-eyed.  
  
"Wow," Rick said, musing over it. "My son is having a daughter..."  
  
Lily and Rick looked over at each other and met in a kiss. They rubbed their noses together afterwards. "Do you realize what this means?" Lily asked Rick.  
  
"Uh... Dominic will get his first girlfriend... that's if he and Maddy don't hit it off," Rick joked, "Of course, they're all related... hmm, it would make for a good Jerry Springer's episode."  
  
Lily slapped his arm, rolling her eyes. "We're going to be grandparents!"  
  
Rick smiled, raising a hand to his head. "I can't be a grandparent... I'm not even getting gray hairs yet."  
  
Lily narrowed her eyes teasingly, "I've seen you yanking out a few strands the other night..."  
  
"Those weren't gray," Rick insisted, "They were off-black."  
  
"Off-black?" Lily laughed.  
  
By this time, Grace and Eli had moved into the kitchen. Eli went to the stove, preparing an omelet for the two of them, while Grace went to the table.  
  
There were a couple piles of mail sorted out on the table. One pile for Lily, one pile for Rick, a single envelope for Jessie that looked to be a college brochure, and a pile for Grace.  
  
Grace picked up her mail. The first was from Edgewood College. Grace didn't have to open it to know it contained a letter stating their regrets that she wasn't going to be attending their school after all. Another one was a letter trying to recruit her to join the Navy... yeah, right. And the last bore Coop's handwriting.  
  
Grace looked over to where Eli was busing mixing up the ingredients for the omelet. She tore open the side of the envelope and slipped the letter out.  
  
Grace,  
  
Wow. I wasn't sure if you'd write me back, and I sure wasn't expecting what you said. So, you and Eli are having a baby? Wow. I don't know what to say about that. I'm happy for you... as long as this makes you happy. Does it?  
  
So, are you and Eli dating? I didn't realize that you two were... like that, but now that I think about it-- it makes sense. He was always very protective of you. And you of him, too. I... I can't say that I'm not surprised by it, though.  
  
I had a million things I wanted to write you about, but right now my mind's blank. I just want to say that I hope you're happy. You deserve to be happy. You're an amazing girl.  
  
Sorry this is so short.  
  
-Coop  
  
Grace set the letter down. She was happy to have heard from Coop. She had been afraid he would have been too upset by her news to consider writing her. Grace looked over at Eli, who was busy at the stove. She smiled. She was happy. Eli made her happy. And the baby... although not planned, and perhaps happening too soon in her life... the baby, their baby girl made her happy.  
  
Eli turned, catching her peaceful smile. He smiled back.  
  
Yeah, things were good, Grace thought to herself. It was all working out. Her mother and Rick seemed to be okay with the news of her and Eli, and even her father seemed to be adjusting to it. Grace didn't know if things could get any better... And to imagine that this all happened by accident. Grace wouldn't have it any other way, though. She loved Eli. She loved their baby. She loved her life.  
  
* * *  
  
[[[[...Start of memory flashback]]]]  
  
"Uh, I thought you had work today."  
  
Eli frowned at her and shrugged. "I called in sick."  
  
Grace looked him over. "You don't look sick."  
  
Eli shrugged again. He plopped down on the sofa next to her. "So, what are you up to?"  
  
Grace subtlety shifted on the couch, putting space between them. She glanced at the door. "Uh, I don't know... hang out with friends, I guess."  
  
"No play practice?" Eli asked, grabbing the remote from her hand.  
  
"The play finished last week," Grace informed him coldly. She glanced over at him. "Another play you've missed."  
  
Eli didn't even look at her. His eyes remained on the television. He decided it was best not to comment on that one. Yeah, he had missed another one of her plays... but it wasn't like she had asked him to come to this one. In fact, she was being awful careful about talking to him at all these days.  
  
"Are you just going to sit here and watch TV?" Grace asked uncomfortably.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
Grace shifted on the couch once again. "I don't know."  
  
Eli looked at her, "Did you want me to leave? Though usually when I enter the room... it's YOU that flees."  
  
Grace sighed, "Eli..."  
  
Eli looked back at the TV. "It's true," He said.  
  
It was true. Grace just felt... well, uncomfortable around Eli, now that she was dating his once best friend. She hadn't told him yet. She didn't know how to. She didn't want to. She didn't want to hurt him... as crazy as that sounded, since he had hurt her so much.  
  
The front doorbell rang. Grace shot up, wishing she had convinced Eli to leave before now. But, oh well... maybe she could sneak out without Eli seeing who it was that was picking her up.  
  
Unfortunately, Eli was also getting up and heading for the door.  
  
Grace glared at him, "It's for me."  
  
Eli looked back at her, "How do you know?"  
  
Grace frowned. "It's for me," She said again, as they reached the door. She blocked him from opening the door with her body. Bad idea... now Eli was more determined to answer the door.  
  
Grace sighed, resigned, and pulled open the door. Coop smiled at her, "Hi."  
  
"Oh, Coop," Eli said, a little uncomfortable at the unexpected visit of his friend. "Hey, sorry about practices, man... I've just decided that I don't have the time for the band right now."  
  
Coop looked at Eli, a little confused. "Oh, we already got a new guy... Jack."  
  
Eli gaped a bit, "Oh."  
  
Grace looked at her shoes with great interest.  
  
"So, what are you doing here?" Eli asked.  
  
Grace looked up.  
  
Coop spoke slowly, not sure why Eli didn't understand this already, "I'm here for Grace."  
  
"For... Grace," Eli echoed, looking at Grace.  
  
Grace stepped out onto the porch, "Bye Eli."  
  
"Grace..." Eli began, his face already contorted with new feelings.  
  
Grace shut the door quickly behind her.  
  
"Eli seemed a bit out of it," Coop said, taking her hand in his.  
  
Grace nodded, drawing her hand back, pretending to straighten her shirt collar. "Yeah," She said, tonelessly. Coop didn't know the truth... that Eli didn't know about the two of them. But Grace had a feeling that Eli was beginning to see it now. She glanced back at the closed door guiltily, then hurried down the step, and off to Coop's car.  
  
* * * (Still memory flashback) * * *  
  
"So, we could go back to my house... my parents are gone," Coop offered.  
  
Grace looked, distracted, out the car window.  
  
"Grace?" Coop asked, drawing her attention.  
  
"Oh," Grace processed the words he had said to her. "Uh, no... I should really just get home." She looked out the window as they began to pull out of the movie theatre's parking lot.  
  
"Did..." Coop began, and then paused until he had her attention again. "Did you want me to come in this time? And 'meet' your folks? Of course... they already know me, but... Have you told them about us yet?"  
  
Grace shook her head, "Not yet. They're really busy with the new baby and all."  
  
"Right," Coop said, his tone expressing a bit of disappointment.  
  
Grace ignored it, leaning her head back against the head rest as they drove along.  
  
Coop pulled up in front of her house, and Grace leaned forward, unbuckling her seatbelt. She began to get out of the car, and then stopped, looking back at Coop... at her boyfriend. Her boyfriend.  
  
His curly hair had gotten a bit too long... he needed a haircut, but Grace wasn't about to tell him that. She kind of like the curly mop that was growing atop his head. Like a chia-pet. Grace smiled.  
  
Coop smiled too, relieved. It was the first real smile he had gotten out of her all night.  
  
Grace's hand reached out, locking fingers in his curly hair, and drawing his face towards hers. She kissed him softly.  
  
"Good night," Grace said when she pulled away. She smiled again, and got out of the car. She waved at him, and watched him drive away. As she started towards the front door, her smile had faded. She stopped as she reached the porch, her body illuminated by the porch light. She glanced over at the garage door, and changed direction.  
  
Grace knocked at Eli's door.  
  
Eli pulled it open for her. The room was strangely quiet... none of his usual music playing in the background. He stepped aside for Grace to enter.  
  
"So, I guess you know, now," Grace said as he closed the door behind her.  
  
"I want to hear it from you, though," Eli said, his face looking at hers.  
  
Grace sighed, turning away. "I'm dating Coop," She admitted.  
  
Eli was silent. Grace went over to his CD collection. It was just too quiet in here. She began sorting through them, but everything looked the same. She gave up. She looked around the room, and noticed a red and white pack in the garbage... "So, are you quitting smoking?" Grace asked, seeing a few cigarettes were still poking out from the discarded package.  
  
"Yeah," Eli answered.  
  
"That's good... it's a bad habit," Grace said. She finally looked at him. "I should have told you sooner, Eli. I should have."  
  
"How long... has this been going on?" Eli asked.  
  
"A few weeks," Grace said with a sigh. "I'm not even sure how it started... it just did."  
  
Eli tilted his chin down, looking at the floor. "So, you like him?"  
  
Grace shrugged, even though his eyes weren't on her to see it. "Yeah, I guess."  
  
"You guess?" Eli looked up.  
  
Now it was Grace who looked away, "I like him."  
  
Eli walked over to the door. He held it open for her. Grace looked at him, sorry that he had to have found out about it like this... this wasn't what she had wanted. She could tell he was hurt.  
  
"Eli..." Grace began.  
  
Eli was silent, waiting at the door for her to leave.  
  
Grace reluctantly left, casting a glance over her shoulder at him as he swung the door shut again.  
  
After she was gone, Eli rubbed his face with his hand. He had been hoping Grace would tell him that she was only friends with Coop... he had been hoping that they weren't dating. But they were... and 'I like him' Grace had said.  
  
Coop was a great guy. He had been Eli's best friend for many years after all. But... Eli didn't like the idea of him dating Grace. Eli didn't like the idea of anyone dating Grace, other than himself. Eli didn't want to lose Grace...  
  
Eli sighed, and found himself going over to the garbage can, picking up the pack of cigarettes he had thrown away last week. He had quit, but... Eli found himself lighting up one, and putting it to his lips.  
  
So much for quitting.  
  
* * * 


	24. Crowded Enough Already

~A Once and Again Series~  
  
Where Do We Go From Here?  
  
Chapter 24//Crowded Enough Already  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"A girl?" Jessie repeated, a twinkle in her eyes. "That is so cool!"  
  
Grace smiled, taking a sip of her orange juice. It was cool. Grace would have thought the same if it was a boy too... either way, it was a baby... it was her baby.  
  
"Do we have any more eggs?" Zoe asked coming into the kitchen. She went over to the stove, looking down into the skillet. "I guess not," She answered herself.  
  
Lily looked up from where she sat at the table, looking through the JC Penny's baby catalog. "Oh, honey... I can make you some more."  
  
Zoe frowned, "I have to get to school." She looked pointedly at her mother.  
  
"Now?" Lily asked, looking at her watch.  
  
"I have to go to the library before class," Zoe explained, throwing her backpack over her shoulder. High school sucked. The teachers had overloaded Zoe with so many papers and assignments... it was ridiculous.  
  
"Alright..." Lily said, searching for her keys. "Jessie... you ready to go?"  
  
Jessie looked up, still munching on a forkful of eggs. "Now?" She asked, having missed everything Zoe had said.  
  
Zoe glared at Jessie. Jessie had her face turned towards Lily, and didn't see though. "It's early, still," Jessie complained. "I haven't even done my hair yet."  
  
"Oh, you know what you should do..." Grace said, smiling at her step- sister, "Cornrows. Just those loose ones... with pretty clips holding them."  
  
"I don't have any clips," Jessie said, wrinkling her nose a bit.  
  
"Oh, I have some," Grace informed her. "You can use them."  
  
"Okay," Jessie said, smiling. She ran a hand through her still messy bed-head hair.  
  
"Mom!" Zoe said loudly. Her mother had gone back to looking through the catalog.  
  
Lily looked up, "Hmmm?"  
  
"I have to leave, like now," Zoe said, frowning.  
  
This time Jessie heard her, and her smile faded. "I guess I can go to school like this," Jessie said, still trying to tone down her hair. Her voice showed her disappointment, though.  
  
Zoe crossed her arms, "So are we leaving?"  
  
Lily stood up, looking back at Jessie. "Yeah, I guess, honey."  
  
"You know... you could drive my car," Grace said to Jessie.  
  
Zoe's mouth dropped open slightly.  
  
Jessie smiled, shaking her head. "What? No."  
  
"No, you could..." Grace offered again. Jessie had gotten her drivers license a few months back, but rarely got a chance to drive. "It's not like I'm going anywhere today... And that way you can leave when you want to."  
  
Jessie smiled, pleased that Grace would actually trust her with her car. "Well, if you really want me to."  
  
"Yes," Grace assured her.  
  
"Okay," Jessie said, smiling.  
  
"So, want me to help you with your hair before you go?" Grace asked.  
  
Jessie beamed, "Okay."  
  
"That is so nice, Grace," Lily commented. She bent down, kissing the top of Grace's head. Lily picked up her keys from the table, and turned to Zoe, "Ready to leave?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Zoe said, stomping away.  
  
* * *  
  
"How was work?" Grace asked, when Eli came in the front door later that day.  
  
"Eh, fine," Eli said, shrugging. He plopped down on the couch, giving Grace a quick kiss. Grace snuggled into his arms.  
  
"I was thinking that maybe I should move into the garage with you," Grace said softly.  
  
"Like now?" Eli asked, smiling.  
  
"Well... I don't know. Maybe... but definitely when the baby comes," Grace kissed his chin. "That way YOU have to wake up and feed her just as much as I do."  
  
Eli didn't mind. It sounded like a wonderful idea. He liked the thought of having Grace share his bed, every night. Her, him, and the baby... their own little family. "Maybe we should think about an apartment," Eli suggested.  
  
Grace pulled back a little so she could look at him, "Really?"  
  
Eli nodded, "This house is crowded enough already. It would be nice to have a place just for the three of us..."  
  
"The three of us," Grace said, liking how that sounded.  
  
"But it doesn't have to be right away... but it's something to think about," Eli smiled.  
  
"Definitely," Grace agreed, almost purring her approval. She snuggled back into Eli's arms.  
  
"You know... we know nothing about raising a baby," Eli said after a span of silence.  
  
"YOU know nothing," Grace corrected him. "I've been practicing..."  
  
"Practicing?" Eli teased.  
  
Grace smiled, "Well... something good has to come out of me babysitting Dominic and Maddy."  
  
They lapsed into silence again, just finding pleasure in being together.  
  
"Mom... I really need them!" Zoe said, following her mother into the living room.  
  
"Zoe, you just got new shoes this summer," Lily complained. She walked by Eli and Grace cuddled on the couch, and picked up her purse from on top of the TV. "I'll give you money to go to the movies, but not to buy a pair of fifty dollar shoes!"  
  
"But..." Zoe began, and trailed off. She looked over at Eli and Grace, who had their arms around each other, and were staring deep into each other's eyes... and then she looked at her mother, who seem to see nothing weird in her daughter and step-son cuddling like that. "What...?" Zoe began, utterly confused.  
  
Lily noticed where Zoe was looking, and her face fell. No one had told Zoe about Eli and Grace...  
  
"What is going on?" Zoe cried, attracting the attention of the couple on the couch. "Why are two...?"  
  
Grace's eyes widened. Opps. She had forgotten to tell Zoe about her and Eli. "Uh, Zoe... Eli and I are dating."  
  
"WHAT?" Zoe exclaimed. She looked to her mother, whose face was blank. "You know?" Zoe asked.  
  
Lily reluctantly nodded.  
  
"Of course!" Zoe screamed, "No one ever tells ME anything!" Zoe glared at the three of them and stomped off towards the stairs.  
  
Lily heard a car pull up in the driveway. "Zoe... April is here."  
  
"Tell her I'm dead!" Zoe muttered, and hurried up the stairs. She rushed into her room and slammed the door behind her.  
  
Lily sighed, and went outside to tell April that Zoe wasn't going to be going with her to the mall after all.  
  
Grace sighed too, leaning back against Eli. "I can't believe I forgot to tell her."  
  
"She'll get over it," Eli tried to assure her.  
  
"I don't know," Grace countered. She knew things had been going too good lately. Everything had been perfect, but of course perfection doesn't last. And now Grace had one very anger sister to deal with.  
  
* * *  
  
"Zoe?" Grace asked, knocking on her sister's door. Zoe hadn't spoken to her at all since finding out yesterday. Grace felt bad that she had once again forgotten to tell Zoe something. Just like with the news of her pregnancy, Zoe was the last family member to know.  
  
"Zoe?" Grace knocked again. "Come on, just talk to me."  
  
Grace waited, "I'm coming in then!"  
  
No answer. She pushed open the door. The room was empty... that was strange. Everything had thought Zoe was up in her room. Grace began to turn around, and go search the house for her sister, but caught site of the piece of paper lying on Zoe's neatly made bed.  
  
It looked so out-of-place... that single white sheet of paper on Zoe's wrinkle-free made bed. Zoe never made her bed. Grace crossed the room, and picked it up, reading the words.  
  
To whom ever it may concern:  
  
I've decided this house is too crowded. It wouldn't matter if I left. I'd only be one less mouth to feed. I don't think you'll even notice I'm gone. So, I guess you can turn my room into the new baby's room. Just don't let the baby slobber over all my stuff. I may come back some day for them.  
  
Don't worry about me. You never have anyways.  
  
Love, Zoe  
  
Grace's mouth dropped open in shock. "MOM!" She cried. Oh, God...  
  
* * *  
  
"She couldn't have gotten far," Eli said, hopefully.  
  
Lily sighed, rubbing her face with her hands. "She took her birthday money... all of it."  
  
"Well, how much can that be--?" Jessie said.  
  
Grace filled Jessie in, "She means her birthday money... from ALL her birthdays. Zoe had been saving it up, for God-knows-what... but she never touched that money, not ever since she began saving. And now it's gone."  
  
Jessie's face fell.  
  
The phone rang and Lily rushed over to it. "Zoe?" She asked into it. Everyone watched her hopefully, but Lily shook her head. 'It's Rick' she mouthed to them.  
  
Grace sighed, "This is bad."  
  
"She's only a little kid," Eli reminded her, "I doubt she'd really run away."  
  
Grace shook her head, "She's not a little kid anymore... she's a teenager. And yes, she would run away. She's that determined when she sets her mind to something."  
  
The three of them fell into silence, listening to Lily talk.  
  
"You didn't see her... anywhere?" Lily said into the phone. "Well, try the mall again... okay, okay... bye."  
  
Lily hung up the phone, glancing over at them. "He didn't see her anywhere."  
  
"I'm going to look," Grace said, getting up. Eli stood up, "Me too."  
  
Jessie began to say, 'Me three', but Lily looked at her urgently. "Could you help me start calling some of her friends? I have a list... and then any school friends you could think of." Lily said to Jessie. Jessie nodded.  
  
"I've got my cell," Grace reminded her mother. "We'll call if we find her."  
  
Lily nodded, already heading for the kitchen where the list of Zoe's friends lay on the table. Jessie followed after her.  
  
Grace and Eli went out into the late evening.  
  
* * *  
  
"Wait, stop here," Grace instructed.  
  
Eli looked around, and pulled to the curb. "You think she's here?" He asked, looking at the sign advertising the Zoo. "It looks closed."  
  
Grace nodded, "I know... but let me just see. Wait here, okay?"  
  
Eli nodded, "Okay."  
  
Grace got out, the evening had grown dark already, and she was grateful for the few streetlamps that lit up the small picnic area alongside the Zoo's fences. Zoe had always loved to come to this Zoo. Lily and Jake used to take the two of them, and Zoe would spend hours looking at the animals. When she got old enough to read the signs posted alongside each animal, she would read them off, reading certain words she didn't understand to look up later at home. She became an expert at each animal. The seals had been her favorite, though.  
  
Grace walked alongside the heavy-duty chain linked fence, looking inside at the Zoo. They was no way Zoe could be in there, though... the Zoo looked like it was already closed. There were only a few people left, walking around in their khaki uniforms. Grace sighed, turning away.  
  
She caught sight of a small figure further back, sitting on a picnic bench. "Zoe," Grace whispered, letting out a breath. She walked closer, and although the figure had its back to her, she soon saw it was Zoe.  
  
Zoe heard her approaching and her shoulders tensed up, and she looked behind her, expecting a stranger. Zoe's face almost shone with relief when she saw it was Grace. It had been pretty scary the last few hours, sitting here. She had heard what sounded like gunshots not that far away, a man screaming to himself, and other various sounds of the city. Zoe tried to hide her relief though, as her sister sat down next to her.  
  
"Zoe," Grace tried to hug her, but Zoe pushed her arms away.  
  
"Please don't try to stop me," Zoe said half-heartedly. Actually, home looked pretty good right about now.  
  
"Zoe... I love you!" Grace said. "WE love you... We don't want to run away."  
  
Zoe looked away. She shrugged, "It doesn't seem that way."  
  
"Zoe," Grace said, her voice restricted with tears. "I've been a horrible sister, haven't I?"  
  
"Yeah," Zoe agreed.  
  
"I'm sorry," Grace said, looking at her pretty face in the dark. "I understand if you hate me..."  
  
"Well, I do," Zoe said, although not very convincingly.  
  
"But I will always love you. You're my sister! No one could replace you in my heart... not Jessie, not Eli, not the baby. You have a special place in my heart that's all yours," Grace drew her sister closer, putting a hand around her. "I'm sorry if you haven't felt like that lately."  
  
Zoe allowed her sister to hug her. "It's not just you, though... it's everyone! It's like I don't even exist at that house."  
  
Grace was beginning to see just how bad Zoe must have been feeling, as everyone left her out of the secrets... forgot to include her... were too busy for her... It must have been hard. Especially when Zoe was just starting high school. At the time when she needed love and comfort the most... everyone had let her down.  
  
"Are you crying?" Zoe was surprised as she felt wetness on Grace's cheeks.  
  
"Yeah," Grace admitted, trying to laugh over it. She pulled back out of the hug. "Do you realize how freaked everyone is right now?"  
  
"About me?" Zoe asked.  
  
"Yes, about you..." Grace smiled at her sister. "You have a family that cares about you." She looked back in the direction of Eli's car. He was probably wondering where she was by now. "So, will you come home?"  
  
Zoe sighed, "I don't have a choice, do I?"  
  
"Of course you do," Grace insisted.  
  
Zoe looked perplexed, "Uh, no... you found me."  
  
Grace shook her head slightly, "But you could always sneak out again... and run away for good."  
  
"I could," Zoe said, and Grace's heart stopped.  
  
"But, I don't think I would."  
  
Grace allowed herself to breath. "Good."  
  
Zoe smiled, "I mean... if things got really bad again, I'll just move in with Dad."  
  
They got up from the bench. Grace took one of Zoe's huge bags.  
  
"Could we stop at the bus station?" Zoe asked as Eli's car came into view. Eli was leaning up against it, and his body sagged in obvious relief as he saw Zoe.  
  
"The bus station?" Grace asked, "I thought you said..."  
  
Zoe nodded, "But I kind of want my $54.50 back."  
  
Grace gasped, "You actually bought a ticket!?"  
  
"Yeah," Zoe admitted. "But it didn't leave till later tonight, so I came here, and spent the afternoon with the animals."  
  
"Where were you going to go?" Grace asked, looking at her sister out of the corner of her eyes. Zoe just kept surprising Grace. She was so independent. She was so... Zoe.  
  
"To Minneapolis," Zoe said, taking the ticket out of her pocket. "I was going to get a job at the Mall of America."  
  
Grace smiled at her sister, unable to stop herself from drawing Zoe into another hug. "You're a great girl," Grace whispered.  
  
Zoe weakly hugged her back. "I'm hungry," She complained.  
  
"We'll get something on the way back," Grace said. They continued walking and reached the car. Eli was on the phone with Lily telling her the good news.  
  
"So, you two are a couple?" Zoe asked, as they began to drive home.  
  
"Yeah," Eli and Grace said together.  
  
"What happened with Coop?" Zoe asked. "And how did you go from him to Eli?"  
  
"It's a long story..." Grace said, beginning to back off the topic. She looked over her shoulder at her sister, and stopped herself. "But, we've got time, right?" She asked, and a smile spread on Zoe's face.  
  
"See, Eli and I started dating last summer... no one knew about it, though," Grace began, launching into the story. It was about time she included Zoe in her life.  
  
* * * 


	25. What More Do You Want

~A Once and Again Series~  
  
Where Do We Go From Here?  
  
Chapter 25//What More Do You Want  
  
*  
  
Okay, it looks like this story is running down... almost to the end, folks! Yeah, I guess I could continue, and write more, but I had always planned to finish it with a happy ending--- and what could be happier than a new baby!? And now we've basically gone through all the flashbacks... so you are caught up to where the story started from. So, looks like it's almost done! One or two more chapters after this one... and then the ending. (I'll probably pick up "The Way We Were" next and finally write that season two for it.) Anyways, as always, thanks for reading!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"But what I don't get is how Eli is the father, if you were dating Coop," Zoe said, putting a French fry in her mouth. They had returned Zoe's bus ticket, and had convinced Lily to let them go out for dinner. Lily, being just so relieved that they had found Zoe, didn't dispute over it. Now they sat in a corner booth at Culver's, rehashing over the many details of Eli's and Grace's relationship.  
  
Grace wrinkled up her nose. She glanced across the table at Eli. "Well..."  
  
* * *  
  
[[[[...start of memory flashback]]]]  
  
"So, I was thinking about prom," Coop spoke up.  
  
Grace continued looking through the store's CD collection. "What about prom?"  
  
"...I was thinking about us going."  
  
Grace looked up at him, "Really? Didn't you already go to prom your senior year?"  
  
Coop nodded, "But I want to take you to yours... unless you were thinking of not going."  
  
Grace was silent, thumbing through the CDs.  
  
"You were thinking of not going?" Coop asked.  
  
Grace sighed, "I just don't get all the fuss... It's just a stupid dance! And you have to buy a dress, and shoes, and get your hair done... it's ridiculous how much girls spend on it."  
  
"So, you don't want to go?" Coop asked, trying to mask his disappointment.  
  
Grace looked up at her boyfriend. "Well... uh, can I think about it?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, of course," Coop leaned in, pecking her on the cheek. He moved to kiss her on the lips too, but Grace turned her head away, faking interest in a magazine rack.  
  
* * * (Still memory flashback)* * *  
  
"How about I come in?" Coop asked as he pulled into Grace's driveway.  
  
Grace looked at him, her eyes troubled. "Coop..."  
  
Coop sighed, tapping the steering wheel with his fingers, "Right, you want to hide me from them."  
  
"That's not it," Grace insisted. "I just don't want to tell them, yet."  
  
Coop was silent.  
  
"Coop..." Grace put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Grace," Coop whispered, looking at her. "I think I love you."  
  
Grace was blown away. Her hand faltered away from his shoulder, and she looked uncomfortably at the dashboard.  
  
"You don't have to say anything," Coop said, but his voice displayed his disappointment. "I know you're not... there yet."  
  
"I..." Grace began, but her words fell flat.  
  
"It's okay," Coop said, looking at her. "I just wanted for you know... I didn't expect you to feel the same, not yet."  
  
Grace smiled. She leaned in, kissing his sweet lips. "I do really like you."  
  
"I know."  
  
Grace opened the car door, and got out. She waved a hand as Coop backed out of the driveway and drove into the night.  
  
"I can't believe it!"  
  
Grace turned in surprise, and saw Zoe sitting on the porch. "How long have you been there?" Grace asked.  
  
Zoe shrugged, "Long enough to see you making out with Coop!"  
  
Grace groaned.  
  
"So, you're dating him?"  
  
Grace shrugged, "Yeah..." She looked pleadingly at her sister, "Please don't tell anyone."  
  
Zoe thought this over.  
  
"Please, Zoe... I need this from you."  
  
Zoe nodded, "Okay."  
  
Grace hugged her spontaneously, "You're the best sister!"  
  
"Better than Jessie?" Zoe asked.  
  
Grace rolled her eyes, "Of course... you're blood. We share the same stupid messed-up genes."  
  
They went inside together.  
  
* * * (Still memory flashback)* * *  
  
"Grace?" His voice echoed surprise.  
  
Grace leaned against the doorframe, "Can I come in?"  
  
Eli nodded, backing up to let her in. "Why are you here?"  
  
Grace shrugged, "I don't know." She went over and plopped on Eli's bed. Her hand landed on a half-empty bottle of vodka. "Eli?" She asked, holding it up.  
  
"I had some friends over," Eli said taking it from her, and storing it in his dresser. That sounded better than the truth, though... that he had been drinking alone, wallowing in pity. "Grace, what are you doing here?"  
  
Grace looked up at him, "I missed you."  
  
Eli sighed, "And what does that mean?" He sat down next to her on the bed. "You're still with Coop, right?  
  
"Yes," Grace admitted. "But, Eli... I miss talking to you."  
  
"Grace, you can't just come in here, and..." Eli trailed off.  
  
"Why not?" Grace asked, her heart tightening. She really just wanted to be with Eli right now. She wanted to talk to him, and laugh with him... and have him hold her. Grace turned her head away, so Eli wouldn't see the tears.  
  
"We can't just be friends like that," Eli said angrily.  
  
Grace bit her bottom lip. Those words were so familiar... just what Mr. Dimitri had said over and over, 'We can't be friends'. And why did Grace think that she and Eli really COULD be friends? After all that happened between them? Why did Grace think that was possible... and why did she want that? Why did she need him to be a part of her life still?  
  
"I love you, Grace," Eli said softly.  
  
Grace stared down at her hands... oh great, a second love declaration for her in the matter of hours.  
  
"And... so I can't... you can't just come in here, and expect me to talk with you about HIM."  
  
Grace cringed. She wiped at her eyes and turned around, looking back at Eli. "I don't want to talk about him."  
  
Eli's anger cooled down. "Then what?"  
  
Grace shrugged. She smiled at him, her lips trembling.  
  
Eli's face changed into an expression of care and love. He pulled her into his arms, and Grace sank into his grasp like honey. His arms felt so right around her. "Grace..." Eli whispered.  
  
Grace tilted her head upwards, and looked into his hazel eyes.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Eli asked, his voice heavy.  
  
"I... I'm just doing what feels right," Grace answered, and she brought her lips up to his. Eli didn't kiss her back at first, he was too stunned by it all. Grace linked her fingers around the back of his neck. Eli's hands rose to clutch her back, and gradually he began to kiss her back.  
  
But then he was pulling away, "You should leave."  
  
Grace shook her head. "I don't want to."  
  
"Grace, you're dating Coop now," Eli reminded her.  
  
Grace closed her eyes briefly, "But... that doesn't matter, not right now." She moved her body up against Eli's again, and they fell on the bed, legs tangled, lips locked.  
  
* * *  
  
[[[[...End of memory flashback]]]]  
  
Zoe waited for Grace's explanation.  
  
Grace sighed, letting her memories flow by her. "Well, things weren't entirely over between Eli and me."  
  
Zoe looked at Eli, and then back at Grace. "So, you were dating him and Coop at the same time?"  
  
Grace took a long drink of her soda. "Well, not exactly..."  
  
"We weren't a couple," Eli interjected.  
  
Zoe frowned, "But, Grace just said..." She stopped as she understood, her face expressing a sisterly look of disgust. "So, you guys were just like... friends with benefits?"  
  
Grace smiled, rolling her eyes, "I guess you could call it that."  
  
"Okay, WAY too much information," Zoe said, looking away from the two of them.  
  
Grace smiled over at Eli. "But it turned out good, huh?"  
  
Eli nodded, smiling himself. "It did."  
  
They shared a moment of tenderness, holding hands over the table.  
  
Zoe interrupted their moment by taking a noisy sip of her milkshake and asking, "But, so what did you do about Coop?"  
  
Grace's smile faded as she remembered it...  
  
* * *  
  
[[[[...start of memory flashback]]]]  
  
"So, we can buy the tickets this week, I heard," Coop said.  
  
Grace looked up at him, her eyebrows raised in confusion. "What tickets?"  
  
"For... prom," Coop reminded her.  
  
Grace sighed, "Oh... Coop."  
  
Coop looked away, "So, you've decided you don't want to go?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry... I just don't see the point," Grace touched his hand lightly over the mall food court table.  
  
Coop gently drew his hand away, "Well, the point is to share the night with someone special... and have a night to remember."  
  
"We can do something else that night," Grace offered.  
  
Coop shook his head, "It's not like that."  
  
Grace began to get irritated. So she didn't want to spend a fortune on a dress for one night! What was the big deal? "Coop, you've already gone to a prom," Grace reminded him.  
  
Coop's eyes narrowed. "Oh, right... how could I have forgotten?" He asked mockingly.  
  
"Well, I just don't see why this is SO important to you!" Grace spit out.  
  
"Because, maybe it would mean that you actually care about me!" Coop snapped back.  
  
Grace shook her head, "You know I care about you."  
  
Coop sighed, looking around at the crowded mall. "You know, I've never been that sure on that."  
  
"Coop," Grace said, her tone filled with disgust, "What more do you want from me?"  
  
"I want you to FEEL something for me," Eli said, his tone just as disgusted as hers.  
  
Grace tilted her head, frowning. "I do."  
  
Coop looked away, "But... it's just not enough."  
  
Grace's anger flared again. "What more could I give you?"  
  
Coop was silent, fiddling with the straw in his cup. Grace crossed her arms, staring at him. She felt incredibly guilty. She had been cheating on Coop... she had been sleeping with Eli behind his back. Of course, Coop didn't know that. And she and Eli said what they were doing meant nothing... and they always pretended that this time would be the last... but it never was. Grace felt drawn to Eli, even though she didn't know whether she could love him again, after what he had done to her.... and now Grace was doing the same thing to Coop... she was cheating on him.  
  
"Can we just go home?" Grace asked weakly.  
  
Coop got up obligingly, and they headed for the exits. They were silent all through the car ride to her house. Coop pulled up at the curb to Grace's house. They both looked out the window at where Rick, Zoe and Jessie were engrossed in a game of basketball in the dusk of the evening.  
  
"Coop..." Grace began.  
  
"I hate how you say it like that," Coop said suddenly. "That's the way you always say my name now: 'Coop...'-- Like it's painful for you to say it."  
  
"Coo-" Grace began to say, but stopped herself, realizing that was just what he meant.  
  
"I should have realized this was going nowhere."  
  
"Don't say that," Grace said, looking at his profile.  
  
"I should have seen that it just wasn't going to work out, between us," Coop said with a sigh.  
  
"Are you saying..." Grace said softly, trailing off.  
  
Coop studied her pretty face, and leaned in to kiss her. Grace pulled back, her eyes on Rick, Zoe and Jessie in the driveway. Coop sighed. He drew back and nodded, resolved, "Yes, I guess I am saying..."  
  
Grace waited for it, feeling a bit relieved, and a bit upset- that it had to end like this. Coop didn't even realize how important he was to her. He WAS important to her. He had been a great friend, a great boyfriend... and Grace had blocked herself from feeling anything too much for him because of Eli. And then Grace had let herself fall back into Eli's arms... for what? Some meaningless flings with him? Was anything ever going to come out of her sleeping with him again? Right now, Grace didn't think it was headed anywhere... and yet she still went back to Eli, for more.  
  
"I think we should break up," Coop said finally, turning to look at Grace. He caught the tears in Grace's eyes. "Oh... Grace, it just..."  
  
"I know," Grace said, trying to keep her tears from flowing. "I..." She jumped as a knock sounded on the car window. Grace rolled down the window.  
  
"Hey Coop!" Jessie cried, not realizing she was interrupting anything. After all, she just thought Coop was a friend to Grace, nothing more. "Did you want to play some basketball with us?"  
  
"No, that's okay, Jessie. I've got to get going anyways," Coop gave Jessie a small smile, and looked away.  
  
Grace unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the car door. Jessie was already running back towards her dad and Zoe. "I guess I'll see you around, then," Grace said sadly.  
  
"Bye Grace," Coop said, just as sadly. Grace shut the door, and watched as his car took off in the night. It was over.  
  
* * *  
  
[[[[...end of memory flashback]]]]  
  
"And then he moved to Texas, right?" Zoe asked, as Grace finished.  
  
Grace nodded. "A few weeks after that he moved."  
  
"Hmm," Zoe took one last sip of her shake. "I guess we should get home." Zoe sighed. "Mom will be ready to like kill me."  
  
"Don't worry, we'll protect you," Grace joked. The three of them got up from the table and left Culver's.  
  
"Hey, maybe you two could adopt me," Zoe joked as they drove back towards home. "I mean, after you get married and move out."  
  
There was the talk of marriage again... Grace looked over at Eli. Eli looked back at her. Neither one looked freaked by Zoe's commentary. In fact, if anything, they both looked intrigued.... marriage......  
  
* * * 


	26. Not for the Whole World

~A Once and Again Series~  
  
Where Do We Go From Here?  
  
Chapter 26//Not for the Whole World  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Oooohhh."  
  
Grace looked over at Zoe and smiled.  
  
Zoe held up the pretty fluffy pink dress, "It's so cute!"  
  
Grace fingered the silky material. "It's beautiful."  
  
"I still can't believe you have a baby in there," Zoe tapped Grace's bulging belly.  
  
"I better have SOMETHING in there!" Grace joked. "If I gained all this weight for nothing..."  
  
Zoe smiled, looking over the little baby girl clothes on the rack. "And Judy is going to be having her baby soon, too!"  
  
Grace nodded, "Right... I wanted to buy her..." Grace trailed off, spotting a blue baby boy's corduroy jumper. "Something for little baby Blue," Grace finished, taking the little outfit off the rack.  
  
"Did she and Sam choose a name?" Zoe asked, looking over Grace's choice.  
  
"I think they're going with Felix Frances Blue," Grace answered.  
  
Zoe made a little face, "Felix? Don't tell me you're going to name your kid something like that."  
  
"Oh, we haven't decided on a name yet," Grace said, shrugging it off. "Shall we head home?"  
  
Zoe snuck a not-so-subtle look at the store's clock. "Uh, not yet."  
  
Grace turned back to looking through the racks, pretending she had no clue why Zoe had wanted to keep her away from the house for the past few hours. She smiled as her fingers passed over the tiny adorable clothes.  
  
* * *  
  
Grace pulled into the driveway. She looked at Zoe, before shutting off the car. "Is it safe to go in now?"  
  
Zoe faked ignorance, "What do you mean?"  
  
Grace rolled her eyes, turning the key. The engine shut off. "Alright."  
  
Zoe smiled, and they got out of the car. Zoe reached the door and "accidentally" hit the doorbell. "Opps," She grinned.  
  
Grace just smiled knowingly. It wasn't hard to guess what was about to happen. Her mother had been making hushed plans on the phone all week.  
  
Zoe pulled open the door, and they stepped inside.  
  
"SURPRISE!"  
  
Faces popped up from behind chairs and corners, and Grace faked complete astonishment. "What? Wow."  
  
Lily came towards Grace, and led her into the living room, "We decided to throw you a baby shower."  
  
"Thanks," Grace said, smiling at all of them: Lily, Zoe, Jessie, Katie, a very-big Judy, Tiffany holding Maddy who was staring wide-eyed at baby Dominic who was leaning towards her from Karen's lap.... Julie, Sarah, and Ashley were here too. Grace was touched. She had kind of lost touch with her three best friends after they went off to college, and she stayed home. Grace guessed they must be home on Thanksgiving break.  
  
"Well, come on! We've got cool games, food and then you can open your gifts!" Zoe cried, happily.  
  
Grace did just that.  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh, hi," Eli said as Jake entered the kitchen.  
  
"Hi," Jake said back, just as awkwardly. He looked towards the living room, where loud laughter and giggles were erupting.  
  
"The baby shower," Eli explained.  
  
Jake nodded, "Right."  
  
"It's kind of a girl's thing..." Eli explained, as to why he was out here.  
  
Jake smiled, remembering Tiffany's baby shower. "I know what you mean."  
  
Eli slowly broke into a smile. "So, did you want me to go fetch Grace... I might be able to make it out there and back alive."  
  
Jake shook his head. He looked down at the box he had carried in from the car and then back up at Eli. "I actually came to see you."  
  
"Oh... you did?"  
  
"Yeah," Jake rubbed the back of his neck slightly, "I... I just wanted to say, 'sorry' for the way I treated the news of you... uh, being the father."  
  
"No..." Eli shrugged, "It's the way a father should react."  
  
"Yeah, well," Jake looked over at Eli, "I guess I wanted to say that I'm glad it's you... that's going through this with Grace. I can see now, just how much you mean to her."  
  
"I love her," Eli said simply.  
  
Jake smiled affectionately at him. "Yeah, you do."  
  
Eli looked at the box.  
  
"Oh," Jake said, looking down at it, himself. "I, uh, bought you some of Maddy's old clothes. I figured since you're going to have a girl... the baby, my granddaughter... could wear some of these."  
  
"Yeah... thanks," Eli said.  
  
They opened the box, and began shifting through the collection of cute little shirts, pants, and dresses. Jake looked over at Eli, while he was looking down in the box, and smiled. He had come to respect and love Eli as a son... as his daughter's boyfriend. As the father of his granddaughter. Jake clapped a hand on Eli's shoulder, and Eli looked over at him, with a smile of his own.  
  
* * *  
  
"It's happening!"  
  
Grace looked over from the computer, where she was trying to type, while still sitting far enough back so her belly didn't press against the edge of the desk.  
  
"It's happening!" Lily repeated, absolutely glowing. "Judy's having her baby."  
  
"Oh gosh," Grace cried, easing up from the chair. "Like now?"  
  
Lily nodded, "She called from the hospital. She and Sam just got there."  
  
"Let me get my shoes on," Grace said, hurrying over to the closet. She slipped her feet into a pair of slip-on clogs, grateful for her one pair of winter shoes that didn't require tying of laces. It made things much simpler on her middle-heavy body. Grace grabbed her coat off the chair, and followed her mother down to the car. Lily buckled Dominic in the back in his car seat and they began to drive.  
  
Jessie and Zoe were at school right now. Grace looked over at her mother, and they practically shared one mind. "We should pick them up, huh?" Lily asked.  
  
Grace nodded, "They'd hate if they missed it."  
  
Lily nodded, and changed the direction of the car to head towards the high school. Fifteen minutes later, Lily was coming back out of the school with Zoe and Jessie skipping excitedly behind her. They got into the car and headed for the hospital.  
  
"Hey," Lily greeted Sam, when they arrived in the waiting room. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Is this actually happening?" Sam joked.  
  
Lily assured him it was and Sam guided them down the hall to Judy's room.  
  
Judy sat on the bed, her face slightly sweaty, but free of any pain-- right now. She smiled warmly at the gang of them, and her eyes teared up a bit. "Lily... I'm having a baby!"  
  
Lily hugged her sister tightly, tears forming in her eyes also. "Ohhhh," She breathed.  
  
"Are we late? Did we miss it?" Rick asked, as he and Eli entered.  
  
"Rick! Eli!" Judy said, pleased that they were there too. "You didn't have to come..."  
  
Eli smiled, "Part of the fun of working at Sammler and Blue is that we can do things like this."  
  
Rick nodded, "We wouldn't miss this." He touched Judy's hand, smiling at his sister-in-law.  
  
"Okay, okay. Way too many people in here," Said a female nurse as she entered. "Let's narrow it down, okay, and take turns. We need to give the pregnant woman room to breathe."  
  
They turned, and began dispatching out of the room. The nurse caught site of Grace and her big belly, and her eyebrows lifted questioningly, "Are you a visitor or...?"  
  
"I'm not due till another month," Grace reassured the nurse.  
  
The nurse gave her a friendly smile, "Just checking."  
  
Grace took a hold of Eli's hand and they walked out to the waiting room.  
  
* * *  
  
"It's a boy!" Lily cried, as she came out of Judy's hospital room a few hours later.  
  
"We already knew that!" Zoe complained.  
  
"Can we see him?" Jessie asked.  
  
"Soon, soon," Lily promised. She turned and went back into the room, joining Judy and Sam and their new arrival.  
  
Grace tightened her grip on Eli's hand. "That's going to be us in another few weeks."  
  
Eli leaned in, kissing her sweetly. "I can't wait."  
  
* * *  
  
"Meet Felix," Judy said, lifting the blanket, so they could see the baby's face.  
  
They all smiled, at the beautiful boy. The nurse had allowed them to all go in at once, as long as they didn't stay long.  
  
"Can... I hold him?" Eli asked, surprising everyone. He caught their looks, and gave a half-smile, "Hey, I've got to get used to one of these."  
  
Judy placed the baby gently in Eli's arms. Eli looked down, his eyes filled with wonder at the little baby.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mom!" Jessie cried out, pleased. She went and embraced her mother.  
  
"And, I picked up..." Karen said, moving out of the way to let Sam's son, Jaime enter.  
  
Jaime looked at them all a bit cautiously and moved towards his father. Sam put a hand on Jaime's shoulder and pointed at the baby. "You have a brother."  
  
"Cool," Jaime said.  
  
Karen looked over at Eli and the baby. Her face broke in an easy smile at the site of her son... and a baby. Karen looked over and her eyes met Grace's. They shared a warm smile.  
  
"We're going to be grandparents, huh?" Rick commented, coming up next to Karen.  
  
Karen nodded, drawing a deep breath. "When did we get so... old?"  
  
Rick smiled compassionately at his ex-wife. "I don't know."  
  
Karen looked over at Eli again, who was kneeling a bit, so Jaime could observe Felix close up. "But, we did good, didn't we?"  
  
Rick also looked at Eli, and then at Jessie, who was growing more and more beautiful everyday. "Yes, we did," He agreed proudly.  
  
"Grace," Eli called, motioning to her.  
  
Grace went over, smiling, as Eli gently passed the baby on to her. "Ohhhh," She breathed as she held the tiny thing in her arms. "He's beautiful, Judy."  
  
"I know," Judy said, her voice full of emotion.  
  
"We do good work," Sam joked, kissing Judy's cheek.  
  
"It won't be that long, Grace... till you have your own," Jessie reminded her, coming up close to look at the baby.  
  
Grace didn't need any reminding. It was all she thought about these days... bringing another life into the world. Her and Eli raising a baby girl who would grow up to be her own person, with her own ideas and thoughts.  
  
Jake and Tiffany appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Looks like this room is exceeding its fire capacity," Jake joked.  
  
"Come in!" Judy insisted.  
  
The two moved forward. Jake kissed Judy's cheek. "So, partner, where's the little guy?" Judy pointed, and Jake looked, his breath stopping as he saw Grace looking so beautiful, absolutely glowing, holding the new baby.  
  
"This is Felix," Grace said to her father, passing on the little guy.  
  
"Wait..." Jake said, but took the baby anyways. His fingers brushed the baby's smooth skin. "He's... perfect."  
  
"I know," Judy said happily. She clasped Sam's hand, smiling up at him. "I know."  
  
* * *  
  
"Mom?" Grace asked.  
  
Lily looked up, "Yes?"  
  
"Does it hurt... like a lot?" Grace asked.  
  
Lily didn't try to sugarcoat it. "It does."  
  
Grace tried to smile, but failed. She sank down into one of their kitchen chairs.  
  
"But, it's worth all the pain, Grace," Lily said, coming close to kiss Grace's forehead. "It's amazing."  
  
Grace smiled.  
  
Lily went back to preparing dinner. She looked over her shoulder, fondly, at her daughter. "I seem to remember a time when you thought you'd never have kids."  
  
Grace shrugged, grinning. "I remember that too... but I wouldn't trade this... not for the whole world." Grace's hands rubbed her belly affectionately, feeling the baby kick her back in return. It wouldn't be long now...  
  
* * * 


	27. Sleeping Beauty

~A Once and Again Series~  
  
Where Do We Go From Here?  
  
***Okay, it's last-chapter-time! Big thanks for all who read this and reviewed it. I enjoyed writing this story, as I enjoy writing ALL my stories. And I will continue writing, because without it, I'd just be lost! :)  
  
But one thing I hate to do is drag a story on and on... I like to end it while it's still good, and when I'm not having to fight to come up with ideas. I don't like to force my stories... so, even though it would be interesting to have more chapters... (like about Grace and Eli raising their little girl, and all that)... I think it's time for a good old fashioned happy ending. Much love, Taintedlove. (p.s. The Way We Were - season two will be my next endeavor!)  
  
Chapter 27//Sleeping Beauty  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Are you ready for the angel?"  
  
Zoe nodded. Lily handed her the beautiful delicate angel.  
  
Zoe climbed onto of a chair, grasping the angel with one hand. "Almost," Zoe cried, reaching.  
  
"Don't fall!" Lily warned.  
  
"I won't!" Zoe insisted. She stretched a bit further, and there... She set the angel on top of the Christmas tree. "How does it look?" Zoe asked as she climbed back down off the chair.  
  
"Perfect," Lily gushed, drawing her daughter near. She kissed Zoe's forehead affectionately. Zoe hugged her back.  
  
"Oh, that looks great!" Rick said, coming in from the kitchen, with his mouth full of Christmas cookies. He stood with them and they all observed the freshly decorated tree. "Wasn't Jessie helping you?" Rick asked when his mouth was devoid of crumbs.  
  
"She was," Lily told him. "But then she went ice skating with Katie."  
  
-THUMP-  
  
They all turned at the noise. Grace appeared at the top of the stairs, struggling with a heavy suitcase. "Can someone help a pregnant girl out?" She called.  
  
Lily's heart skipped a beat, "Is it time??"  
  
"No," Grace said. "Not yet... but I did pack, so I'd be ready."  
  
Rick went up the stairs, and carried down the suitcase for her, setting it by the front door.  
  
"You're still not in labor?" Zoe complained.  
  
"It's only Christmas Eve Eve," Grace explained, but she too was getting a little impatient. She couldn't wait to get this kid out of her and finally start a new chapter in her life. Grace saw the tree, "It looks beautiful."  
  
"Thank you," Zoe said proudly. "We were going to wait for you before we started decorating, but we weren't sure if you'd ever wake up!"  
  
"I'm awake, now, aren't I?" Grace grumbled. Then her stomach rumbled. She headed for the kitchen... where the scent of freshly baked sugar cookies called her. She found Eli sitting at the table, already eating a plate full of cookies.  
  
"I'm supposed to be decorating them," Eli admitted, pointing at the bowls of homemade frosting Lily had whipped up.  
  
"It'll be our little secret," Grace promised, finding a decorated one, and nibbling on it.  
  
"How do you feel?" Eli asked, setting a hand on top of her belly.  
  
"Like I've been carrying around a watermelon for far too long!" Grace laughed between bites, "It's time to get this sucker out.  
  
"Have you thought about the names anymore?" Eli asked.  
  
Grace sighed. They had stalemated on choosing a name. Nothing seemed... right. "Maybe we should just call her Maddy... since they'll be sharing the same birthday anyways," She joked.  
  
"That's only if you have her when she's due and not early or late," Eli reminded her. He leaned forward and kissed her belly, "There was a name that came to me last night...." He trailed off as Rick, Lily and Zoe entered the kitchen.  
  
"Eli!" Lily cried, seeing the barely decorated cookies. She smiled good-naturedly, "I thought you could handle a job like this... I don't trust Grace with it anymore, because she loves to 'sample' the cookies too much."  
  
Grace paused with a cookie halfway to her mouth, "Guilty as charged. But I AM eating for two."  
  
Zoe snickered, "You won't be able to use that excuse much longer!"  
  
The side door opened, and Jessie came in, along with a burst of white snow. Her cheeks and nose were red, and her eyes were sparkling.  
  
"Did you have fun?" Lily asked, but by Jessie's smile, it was clear she had enjoyed herself.  
  
Jessie nodded, slowly taking off her assortment of winter accessories... scarf, hat, gloves, coat, shoes... When she had finally got down to her street clothes she sank into one of the kitchen chairs, grabbing a cookie that Eli was decorating.  
  
"Hey! I wasn't done with that!" Eli complained.  
  
Jessie opened her mouth to show him the remains of his cookie, "It tastes done to me!"  
  
Eli attacked her with a spoonful of frosting. Jessie dodged away, but Eli managed to get a dollop of it on her chin. Jessie licked it off, grinning. "Good stuff."  
  
Eli gave up, slinking back into his chair.  
  
"So, Jessie, were you going to go to your mom's tonight?" Rick asked.  
  
"Yeah," Jessie agreed, "And I'm staying there till Christmas Eve... so Grace, you better not have the baby without me!"  
  
Grace made an exaggerated sigh, "I'm beginning to think this baby will NEVER come out!"  
  
"Just wait till you get in labor... then comes the real fun," Rick said.  
  
Lily elbowed him, "Hey! No scaring the girl before her due date!"  
  
"I'm just saying..." Rick grinned.  
  
"And how would you know how bad it is? I didn't see you giving birth to any babies lately," Lily said, crossing her arms over her chest. She looked at her husband challengingly.  
  
"I'm just basing it on how hard you squeezed my hand when you had Dominic," Rick kissed Lily lightly. "And THAT hurt."  
  
Lily pulled back to make a face at him, but then couldn't resist kissing him. Jessie turned her attention away, "So, Eli... you ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah," Eli said, standing up, "I guess these cookies are just going to have to get decorated without me."  
  
"I can do it," Grace offered, munching on yet another cookie.  
  
Lily pulled away from Rick's lips long enough to say, "I'LL do it."  
  
Grace grinned, knowing her mother knew her too well. Grace couldn't resist eating the cookies while she was decorating them.  
  
"Wait, so you're leaving?" Zoe asked Eli.  
  
"Yup," Eli said shrugging into his coat.  
  
"Why did I take off my coat and stuff?" Jessie asked herself, as she began putting back on her winter outerwear, only minutes after she had taken them off.  
  
"But... what if she has the baby while you're gone!?" Zoe asked.  
  
"Not going to happen!" Grace called out.  
  
"That most likely won't happen, Zoe. And if it did, that's what phones are for..." Eli said, trying to be reassuring.  
  
Zoe was disappointed. "So, you're just going... like that?"  
  
"I'm coming back later tonight," Eli explained. "I just know my mother wants me to spend some time with her... which I haven't done lately."  
  
Zoe frowned at him, and swung around to look at Grace. "And this is okay with you??" She cried.  
  
Grace nodded, "It was my idea."  
  
Zoe was beyond exasperated. She didn't get them. "That's not how I'd want MY husband to act when I'm about to have a baby!"  
  
Lily and Rick looked over, their attention having been caught, "What?"  
  
Zoe rolled her eyes, "I mean... almost-husband, or whatever."  
  
"What?" Lily repeated.  
  
"Mom..." Grace said, cutting in, knowing whatever Zoe said next would just probably make it worse. "She didn't mean anything by it."  
  
"Yes, I did!" Zoe insisted. Eli shot her a warning look.  
  
"Does Zoe know something that you'd like to share with us, Grace?" Lily asked, waiting.  
  
Jessie, standing by the door, fully bundled up, sighed as she sank down on a stool. This better not take long, she thought... because she didn't feel like taking off all her winter gear AGAIN. Zoe realized she wasn't a part of the conversation anymore, and moved to the counter, pulling out a bagel from the breadbox.  
  
"No..." Grace struggled for the right words. "It was just something we were thinking of... I mean, Eli and I can't live in the garage forever."  
  
"But, it's nice and compact," Lily said, trying to make it sound better. "And... you're SO close!"  
  
Grace rolled her eyes.  
  
"Okay, okay," Lily admitted, "I can see why you would want to get your own place, but... marriage?"  
  
Grace looked at Eli. Eli looked back at her. "It was just something we've been thinking about," Grace said softly.  
  
"It seems like the right thing," Eli spoke up.  
  
Grace noticed her mother and Rick eyeing her ring finger. "No, we're not engaged yet!" She assured them.  
  
"Oh," Rick said simply. "Any definite plans of when... this wedding might take place?"  
  
Eli shrugged, "Like I said, we were just thinking about it. We haven't made any plans. But we'd like to... get married, someday."  
  
Lily finally broke into a smile, "That's wonderful."  
  
"That so cool," Jessie added.  
  
Rick nodded, "That's great."  
  
"Really?" Grace asked, relieved.  
  
Lily nodded. "Really. I just can't believe my little girl is SO grown-up..."  
  
By the fridge, Zoe rolled her eyes. On the counter her bagel popped up, and she pulled out the slightly burnt sides, spreading butter on them.  
  
"So, Eli..." Jessie hinted.  
  
Eli turned, "Oh, right." He went over and kissed Grace briefly, "I'll be back in a couple of hours."  
  
"Okay," Grace said giving him a smile. Then her smile faded...  
  
"Grace?" Eli asked.  
  
Grace's face twisted into a puzzled expression, "That was weird."  
  
"What?" Eli asked.  
  
Grace held onto Eli's arms, helping herself to her feet. "There was a... weirdness. Just a tiny one."  
  
"Oh my God!" Zoe squealed, dropping her bagel.  
  
"Grace?" Lily said, rushing to her side. "Are you in labor?"  
  
Grace shook her head, "I don't know. But there was something that wasn't right... it didn't hurt that much, though. It just felt more weird... than painful."  
  
Eli's face was slowly losing all color. "Is she in labor?" Eli asked Lily.  
  
"It might just be Braxton Hicks," Lily said, "Or... yes, she might be in labor."  
  
"Braxton Hicks?" Jessie repeated, her face widened with fear.  
  
"False contractions," Grace answered her, showing that she had been reading those pregnancy books Judy had lent her.  
  
"So, what do we do?" Rick finally asked.  
  
"Call the hospital... tell them we're coming," Lily informed Rick.  
  
"Right," Rick said, rushing to get the phone.  
  
"Eli, grab Grace's bag by the front door and bring it out to the car. This may be a false alarm, or it may be the real deal..." Lily said taking charge.  
  
Grace grabbed onto her mother's sleeve. "Mom..."  
  
"It'll be okay, sweetie," Lily said, hugging her, sensing her anxiety. "Zoe, you want to go grab Grace's coat and her shoes?"  
  
Zoe nodded, and rushed over to the stairs, taking them two at a time.  
  
Grace sank back down onto the kitchen chair. She was suddenly terrified. Lily put a comforting arm around her. Jessie looked over at them, "Hey, at least the baby won't be born on Christmas, then... We already have one little messiah in the family," She said, meaning about how Maddy was born on Christmas.  
  
Grace managed a smile.  
  
Eli came back from outside, just as Zoe came flying down with Grace's coat and shoes. Eli helped her into them, "I started up the car," He told her.  
  
"Oh, we're going to have to take two cars!" Lily realized. She looked towards the stairs where Dominic was upstairs sleeping... the baby monitor was turned on, resting on the kitchen counter. "And I have to wake up Dominic, and get him dressed!"  
  
"You go ahead with Grace and Eli," Rick told her, "I'll take care of Dom, and be right behind you."  
  
"What about us?" Zoe said, motioning at herself and Jessie.  
  
"I don't want to miss anything," Jessie said.  
  
"Then you can go with Eli and Grace too," Rick said.  
  
Zoe scrambled into her coat, and Lily also put on her coat, leaving it hanging about her frame, unzipped. She leaned over and kissed her husband quickly. "This might be it," She breathed.  
  
"Oh..." Grace said in the background.  
  
They all looked at her.  
  
"There was another one..." She said, taking a deep breath.  
  
"Okay, out to the car!" Lily cried. She and Eli helped Grace along to the car. Zoe and Jessie scampered after them.  
  
* * *  
  
"Yeah, it looks like you're doing fine," Dr. Celia assured her.  
  
"So, I'm actually having this baby?" Grace asked, clutching onto Eli's hand.  
  
"Yup," Dr. Celia said, giving her a warm smile. "But, you've still got a long process to go. Right now I just want you to relax, or maybe talk a walk around if you feel anxious. But you have nothing to worry about, you and the baby are looking good."  
  
Grace smiled.  
  
"Well, it looks like you're adoring public is piling up outside the door," The doctor said, as she heard excited chatter. "So, I'll let you enjoy this while it's still fun..." She joked.  
  
The doctor left, and immediately family started filling the room: Lily, Rick, Zoe, Jessie, Jake, Tiffany and Maddy, Judy, Sam and Felix, even Karen and her boyfriend Henry's faces ventured into the room...  
  
"How you doing?" Lily asked, "What she'd say?"  
  
"She said I'm doing fine. And that it will still be a while," Grace informed them. The troops began filling up chairs and wall space, as they settled down, getting comfortable. Grace smiled, glad to have this wonderful extended family in her life.  
  
* * *  
  
"OH GOD!"  
  
"That's it, just keep pushing..." The doctor called out.  
  
Eli's eyes fluttered as Grace squeezed his hand even tighter. "You can do it, Grace," He reassured her. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," Grace cried out between gasps for air.  
  
"Come on, Grace! You're almost there!" Dr. Celia urged her. "Just a little more... push!"  
  
"Eli!" Grace screamed.  
  
"You're doing fine!" Eli guaranteed her.  
  
"No!" Grace pushed as she fought through more pain, "I want you to say it!"  
  
"I love you," Eli said quickly.  
  
"No, the other thing..." Grace pushed, gasping, "What we talked... ugh... about!"  
  
Eli shook his head. He didn't know what she meant, and then it came to him. "What, you mean here? Now?"  
  
"Yes!" Grace screamed.  
  
"Almost there, honey!" The doctor called. The nurses began to get ready for the arrival of the baby. They had the little stand all set up in the corner to check out the baby to make sure she was in good health.  
  
Eli looked at Grace, "Are you sure?"  
  
Grace nodded.  
  
"Will you marry me?" Eli asked.  
  
Grace tightened the grip on his hand even more... if that was possible. She gasped through the pain and cried out, "Yes!"  
  
Eli smiled, kissing the top of her sweaty head.  
  
The sound of a baby crying broke through.  
  
The doctor held up the baby, "You have a baby girl."  
  
"Oooohhhhh," Grace breathed, "She's beautiful."  
  
Eli was speechless, looking at the little creature in wonder.  
  
"You want to cut the cord?" Dr. Celia asked, holding out the medical scissors.  
  
Eli nodded, taking a step forward, and he felt the blood finally rushing back to his hand as Grace released it. He cut the cord, and watched as the team of nurses scurried the baby over to the stand, checking her out. In a short time, they brought her back, all freshly scrubbed.  
  
Dr. Celia handed the baby to Grace. Grace cradled their baby, her eyes filling with tears. "She so beautiful..."  
  
* * *  
  
"Ooooooohhh," Zoe squealed as they were let into the room. Their eyes all focused on the beautiful baby in Grace's arms.  
  
"Oh my God," Lily whispered, clutching onto Rick's arm for support. "She's beautiful."  
  
Rick shifted Dominic in his arms, "Wow" was all he could manage.  
  
"Oh," Jessie said, her words failing her. She put a folded hand up to her mouth.  
  
"Oh, she's so tiny," Karen whispered. Henry nodded in agreement.  
  
Judy smiled at her niece, "You did it."  
  
"Grace, Eli... she's perfect," Tiffany announced. Maddy made an "Oooggg" sound.  
  
"Are you going to introduce us?" Jake said, his face was lit up with pure joy.  
  
Grace smiled, and looked down at the baby, "Now, baby girl, these are the people that are going to be a big part of your life. They may be TOO much a part of your life at times, and you'll wish they could leave you alone every now and then, but still... remember that they have the best of intentions for you. And they'll always be there for you, when you get sick of your 'mean' parents." Grace smiled at Eli. Then she looked up at the rest of them, "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Briar Rose."  
  
"Briar... Rose?" Zoe repeated.  
  
"Hey, isn't that from Sleeping Beauty?" Jessie asked.  
  
Eli nodded, "I just... thought of it last night. It sounded nice, and then we can always call her our 'Sleeping Beauty'."  
  
"I thought Sleeping Beauty's name was Aurora?" Zoe asked.  
  
"It is," Grace said, "But the three fairies... remember them?" Zoe nodded. Grace continued, "They tried to protect her from a curse by disguising her as a normal girl... Briar Rose."  
  
"We thought Briar Rose had a nicer ring to it than Aurora," Eli said.  
  
"I like it," Judy spoke up. "Briar means shrub or small tree." She noticed the weird looks this statement received. "What? I so just happened to read through the whole 'B' section of the baby name book... And all the rest of them too," She admitted with a smile. "I had nothing better to do! My doctor prescribed bed rest the weeks before I had the baby!"  
  
They all smiled at this. Grace brushed Briar Rose's light brown hair with her fingertips. She hadn't realized her baby might come out with hair and all! She was just so... beautiful... perfect... amazing.  
  
Eli put a hand on her shoulder, smiling down at his two loves. "And we have news... We're getting married."  
  
There were congratulations, but Grace barely heard them... she was too busy looking into Eli's eyes. "Everything worked out," She said happily. She had never thought it would all come together so well. That she and Eli could actually be happy together after everything that happened between them. But as they say, whatever doesn't kill you, makes you stronger... and what she and Eli had now was strong. It was unbreakable.  
  
"It did," Eli agreed. "I love you."  
  
"I love you," Grace said back.  
  
They kissed, and then their attention was drawn to their new baby girl... Briar Rose. Her eyes were shut, and she slept, peacefully. The little Sleeping Beauty............................  
  
******************* THE END ************************* 


End file.
